Pour aimer très fort il faut savoir haïr très fort
by Opalyne
Summary: Dix sept ans après la dernière année d'Harry Potter, une drôle d'agitation règne à Poudlard...La rivalité Potter Malefoy continue, mais cette fois ci à travers leurs enfants.Vengeances et coups bas au programme. Abandonnée.
1. Un quotidient mouvementé

**Pour aimer très fort, il faut savoir haïr très fort**

Chapitre 1 : Un quotidien mouvementé 

_La jeune fille avança fièrement dans la grande salle en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle et des autres élèves de première année. La répartition dans les différentes maisons allait bientôt commencer. Toutes deux étaient légèrement anxieuses sachant pourtant pertinemment dans quelle maisons elle allaient être réparties. Dumbeldore fit le discours traditionnel, suivit de près par les recommandations de McGonagall. Elle déroula le long parchemin où était inscrit le nom de tous les futurs élèves de Poudlard. Puis la répartition des élèves commença enfin. _

_-Thomas Annie appela McGonagall_

_Elle posa l'illustre choixpeaux sur la tête de la jeune fille qui annonça quelques secondes plus tard « GRIFFONDOR ! »_

_Plusieurs autres élèves furent appelés et envoyés dans les différentes maisons, il ne restait à présent que nos deux jumelles et deux garçons visiblement détendus._

_-Potter Joshua_

_Suite à l'énonciation de ce nom toutes les têtes de la grande salle convergèrent vers lui, après tout il était le fils de celui qui avait vaincu le plus puissant mage noir._

_Le garçon avança tranquillement jusqu'au tabouret cette soudaine attention que lui portait l'assistance ne semblait pas le gêner._

_Le choixpeaux ne mit pas longtemps pour l'envoyer à Griffondor, sous les applaudissements de la table de la maison en question._

_-T'as vu comme ils l'adulent ! C'est ridicule, il a rien fait d'exceptionnel ! M'énervera toujours ce Potter ! souffla Lexie à sa jumelle_

_-Ouais t'as raison, mais on va avoir droit à la même scène avec Dubois ! Son père a gagné la coupe de Quidditch alors attends toi à la même chose…_

_-Et dire qu'on va devoir supporter ça pendant sept ans, j'en suis malade d'avance, et voilà j'en était sûre Dubois est a Griffondor ! J'ai gagné mon pari, à moi les gallions sœurette ! la taquina t-elle un sourire en coin. Oups on m'appelle à tout à l'heure, a notre table._

_Lexie s'avança lentement en direction de choixpeaux, ayant envie que ça se termine le plus vite possible. L'idée de se faire vider la tête par ce vieux tas de chiffons la dégoûtait. Heureusement pour elle à peine le choixpeaux l'eu effleuré elle fut envoyée dans la maison que son père lui avait tant décrite, celle dont elle voulait faire partie. Sa sœur la suivit et fut elle aussi accueillie dans la même maison._

_-Tu vois Norah c'était pas la peine de t'angoisser on est toutes les deux à Serpentard ! _

_-Ouais mais je suis pas sure que maman va être aussi heureuse que nous… _

_-Bah c'est pas grave ! Allez à moi les gallions ! Tu te rappelle ?_

-Oui, malheureusement toi aussi ! Tiens ! Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui va gagner ! la taquina t-elle

Lexie se réveilla brutalement secouée comme un prunier, par une force invisible pour le moment, puisque ces yeux étaient encore fermés. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir qui osait la déranger à.. 7h ! Sept heures du matin, mais qui était assez taré pour réveiller la grande Lexie Malefoy à une heure si matinale. Elle rencontra deux prunelles grises, bientôt cachées par de long cheveux blonds.

-Norah ! Mais pourquoi tu me réveille, j'était en train de rêver que j'étranglais Potter ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison !

-Alors je crois que ton rêve vas devenir réalité ! Parce ce que tu vas voir en descendant dans la salle commune va pas te plaire ! Comme à moi d'ailleurs !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait !

-Je crois qu'ils vaut mieux que tu vois pas toi même.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent de leurs appartements de prefetes-en-chefs. En effet on avait pas put départager les deux jumelles. En sortant de leur salle, elles se dirigèrent vers les donjons écartant plusieurs élèves à la fois craintifs et admiratifs. En six ans bientôt sept les deux sœurs Malefoy avaient su se faire respecter par tous les élèves enfin presque. Elles impressionnaient de part leur allure, deux grandes et jolies blondes aux yeux gris, aux traits fins hérités de leur père, des formes de leur mère ainsi que de son intelligence. Mais l'autre raison pour laquelle elles étaient respectés c'était leur caractère bien trempé hérité de leurs parents, eh oui le tempérament Malefoy mélangé au tempérament Granger fait des étincelles.

Arrivées dans les donjons, Lexie explosa littéralement, de nombreuses photos étaient affichés sur tous les murs de la salle commune des Serpentard et toutes ces affiches représentaient deux photos de sa sœur et elle qui sortaient de leur douche. Heureusement pour elles les parties intimes étaient cachés, mais avoir sa photo dans une telle situation dans tout Poudlard avait de quoi être très embarrassant.

-Il est où ? Je vais l'étrangler, quoique disent ces foutus profs il est mort ! rugit Lexie

-Je vais chercher, la cape et on vas dans sont dortoir lui faire sa fête ! annonça Norah

-Comment t'arrive a penser à la cape dans un moment pareil, ça me serait jamais venu à l'esprit !

-Oui ça je le sais ! Merci maman de m'avoir doté d'une plus grande patience que toi ! ironisa t-elle

-C'est pas de ma faute si je suis comme ça c'est celle de notre cher père ! pouffa t-elle

-Bon allez viens on a un Potter à étrangler !

Norah et Lexie traversèrent Poudlard au pas de course pour se retrouver en face du portrait de la grosse dame. Heureusement pour elles, elles avaient un allié dans cette maison, un dénommé Aaron Malefoy qui était à Poudlard en quatrième année.

-Merde c'est quoi déjà le mot de passe ? ragea Lexie

-Oups, je m'en souviens plus, attends j'appelle Aaron, il va nous ouvrir !

Norah sortit son Miroir à double sens lui permettant de communiquer avec Aaron qui possédait un autre exemplaire. Pour cela il suffit de prononcer le nom de cette personne pour apparaître dans son miroir.

-Aaron souffla Norah en direction du Miroir

-C'est trop tôt il va jamais se réveiller, surtout un Samedi !

-On t'as déjà dis que la patience c'était pas ton point fort ! l'Interrogea Norah

-Vraiment très drôle, arrête tes sarcasmes Norah, je suis pas d'humeur

-Merci du renseignement, mais j'avais remarqué ! lui répondit-elle sur le même ton

Les sœur Malefoy avaient beau s'adorer elles passaient la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler pour des bêtises. Elles tenaient ça de leurs parent leur disait-on souvent.

-Dites le moi si je vous dérange ! Intervient soudain une voix masculine

-Oups désolé Aaron dit Norah en direction du visage qui lui faisait face c'était un jeune homme brun comme sa mère avec deux grands yeux gris hérités de son père.

-Depuis quand tu t'excuse Norah ! dit ironiquement Aaron

-Depuis qu'on a envie que tu nous donne le mot de passe mon cher frère ! dit Lexie d'une voix doucereuse

Aaron connaissant très bien ses sœur savait que dès que l'une d'elle adoptait ce ton il avait intérêt à obéir, et vite, mais lui aussi était un Malefoy. Il allait résister ! Enfin si les menaces ne pleuvaient pas trop vite.

-Et pourquoi je vous donnerais le mot de passe ?

-Parce qu'on a besoin d'étrangler le frère de ta meilleure amie ! rugit Lexie

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? les interrogea t-il

-ça ! dit calmement Norah en lui montrant l'une des affiches placardées dans tout Poudlard

-Ah ok je comprend ! Mais moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Ne pas avoir droit à la même chose ! Je te rappelle qu'au manoir on a de nombreuses photos de toi disons assez…

-Compromettantes la coupa Norah

Le reflet d'Aaron de mis pas longtemps à virer au Blanc, les menaces de ses sœur n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Une fois dans sa vie il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas les écouter et avait du ensuite faire face aux moqueries des élèves de Poudlard a cause de certaines photos. Il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur.

-Bon okay, les filles c'est Polygonum le mot de passe !

-Merci ! A tout de suite, au fait Potter est bien dans votre salle ?

-Oui, il dors avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes !

-Bon à savoir ! Dit Norah une idée derrière la tête !

-C'est quoi ton idée ?

-Tu vas voir ! lui répondit-elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Accio Appareil photo !

-Okay j'ai compris, l'arroseur arrosé…

-Exactement ! pouffa Norah, bientôt accompagné des rires de sa sœur.

-Ouais, mais après la photo, on fait quoi pour lui pourrir la journée ?

-Je sais pas t'as une idée ?

-Heu non, pas pour le moment. Attends, si j'ai trouvé ! annonça Lexie, un sourire mauvais qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour leur victime.

-Raconte !

Lexie se pencha vers sa sœur et lui annonça son plan. Ensuite tout se passa très vite, les deux sœurs qui avaient emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Potter (ou plutôt emprunté sans son accord) quelques jours plus tôt, la revêtirent et entrèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du dénommé Potter et appliquèrent leur plan à la perfection.

Quelques minutes plus tard on put apercevoir les deux jeunes filles sortir en trombe et mortes de rire de la salle commune poursuivies par un Josh Potter fou de rage, uniquement vêtu d'un drap rouge. Enfin après une course poursuite effrénée jusqu'au cachots, Lexie et Norah s'écroulèrent sur les canapés, encore pliés en deux à la fois parce qu'elles étaient fatigués d'avoir tant courut et parce qu'elles avaient trop rit.

-T'as vu sa tête ! dit Lexie entre deux fous rire

-Et celle de sa copine ! lui répondit Norah pour ensuite s'écrouler de rire sur le canapé

-C'était vraiment une bonne idée, pour la photo ! Bravo Norah !

-Et toi pour les sous vêtements c'était génial ! Il vas être fou de rage !

-C'est sur ! Vas falloir faire attention à nous, dans les prochains jours, mais je doute qu'il arrive à faire mieux que nous !

Soudain, une voix féminine interrompit les fous rires des deux sœurs Malefoy.

-Hé les filles, vous êtes folles de vous réveiller à cette heure là, je dormais ! Oulà, pourquoi vous êtes mortes de rire, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait !

-Viens Alex, on vas tout te raconter ! Intervint Lexie le sourire aux lèvres

-Okay

-Alors, il était une fois, un imbécile nommé Joshua Potter qui avait fait une mauvaise blague à deux sœurs totalement redoutables… commença Norah

-En effet, il avait affiché des photos disons compromettantes des deux sœurs dans tout Poudlard, poursuivit Lexie en désignant les murs de la Salle commune des Serpentard

-Ah oui je vois, intervint Alexie

-Bref les deux sœurs décidèrent de se venger, en prenant une photo légèrement trafiquée de l'imbécile Potter en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille en train de dormir dans le plus simple appareil, Continua Norah

-Et de lui piquer toutes ses affaires, et bien entendu sous vêtement, sachant que c'est aujourd'hui que le linge salle est ramassé. Ricana Lexie

-Du coup Potter vas devoir se trimbaler nu comme un ver, étant donné qu'il ne supporte que ses propres vêtements ! Acheva Alexie ! Waw , vous avez vraiment fait fort les filles !

-Merci, répondirent-elles en chœur avant de repartir dans un fou rire en voyant la tête qu'avait faite Potter lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Quelques, heures plus tard, vers neuf heures, toutes les photos représentant les sœurs Malefoy avaient étés remplacées par celle de Potter et de sa compagne. La fille en question n'avait pas été retouchée mais Potter si. On le voyait en train de sucer son pouce comme un enfant de trois ans un sourire béat affiché sur les lèvres. Oui c'est sur les sœurs Malefoy étaient redoutables. Mais ceci n'était rien comparé aux différentes humiliation qu'allait subir Potter durant la journée.

°0oOo0°


	2. Retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma Fic et qui laissent des reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça encourage vraiment ! Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que là j'ai pas mal de chapitres en réserve, mais je ne vais pas les mettre tout d'un coup, je vais attendre de voir si mon histoire plaît vraiment… Surtout que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre le fonctionnement du site (Oui, j'suis un petit peu bête sur les bords parfois… ! Comment ça tout le temps !).

Enfin KisSsS à tout le monde et Bonne Lecture… !

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Non loin de la, au manoir Malefoy, une femme essayait désespérément de réveiller son mari, qui dormait comme une marmotte. Elle avait tout essayé, la douceur, le secouer de toutes ses forces et même les claques ! Quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau glacé, qu'elle renversa entièrement sur son cher mari qui refusait obstinément de bouger.

Suite à cette douche glacée et forcée l'homme se réveilla brusquement. Rencontrant deux prunelles chocolat visiblement amusées.

-Mais t'es folle ! Me réveiller à une heure pareille ! Il est que dix heures !

-Justement ! Tu dors comme une marmotte si je t'avais pas réveillé tu te serais réveillé a une heure de l'après midi !

-Et alors, répliqua t-il d'une vois ensommeillée

-Drago Malefoy, je te rappelle que nous recevons du monde cet aprèm !

-Et en plus c'est pour ton Potter que tu me réveille, quelle belle journée en perspective !

-Arrête de râler, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te lève !

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la question répondit-il avec un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret

-Oh non pas maintenant Drago, regarde je me suis préparée

-D'accord alors je bouge pas !

-Gamin !

-lève tôt

-Prétentieux !

-Miss-je-sais-tout !

Hermione allait répliquer quand elle se sentit brusquement attirée dans le lit par deux bras musclés qui se révélèrent être ceux de son mari.

-Drago, on a pas le temps pour ça, je te jure on va vraiment être en retard !

-Comment ça en retard, c'est nous qui recevons tes amis ! Tu m'étonneras toujours !

-J'ai pas fini de préparer le repas et je comptait sur ton aide !

-Je te rappelle que tu est entourée d'elfes de maisons qui sont là pour le faire !

-Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas faire appel à eux, ils peuvent bien profiter du week-end !

-Toi aussi tu sais ! Lui rétorqua t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement

Ne pouvant pas résister aux baisers de son mari, Hermione passa le reste de sa matinée au lit en sa compagnie. Elle se réveilla vers une heure et demie.

-Et c'est moi qui dors comme une marmotte, dit Drago amusé

-Rappelle moi qui avait une envie folle d'un quatrième enfant déjà .. ? répliqua t-elle les yeux toujours fermés

-Me dis pas que c'était pas réciproque, rétorquât-il avec une moue faussement vexée

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, et amène moi à la salle de bain ! J'ai pas le courage de me lever !

-Et c'était à Griffondor ! ricana t-il en soulevant sa femme pour la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il va falloir que je reste avec toi alors, t'es peut-être trop fatiguée pour réussir à te laver toute seule ?

-Exactement, mais toi aussi t'as l'air fatigué, attend j'ai trouvé un bon moyen pour te réveiller. Sur ces mots elle attrapa le pommeau de douche et aspergea Drago d'eau.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ! T'es morte chérie !

-Petit prétentieux ! De toute faç…

Plouf

Hermione se retrouva plongée dans la baignoire, sous son mari.

-Alors c'est qui le plus fort ?

-Pas toi ! Répliqua t-elle avant de l'asperger de savon

C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'une bataille d'eau géante commença, dans la salle de bain des Malefoy. L'eau giclait de partout, suivie par les différents savons, gels de douche et shampoings. Près d'une demie heure plus tard, la salle de bain ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille, qu'à une véritable salle de bain et les seules victimes de ce carnage étaient un Drago et une Hermione épuisés qui avaient établit une trêve, n'ayant pas put déterminer le plus doué.

-Merde ! Là on est vraiment en retard ! s'écria Hermione

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est deux heure et demie ! Je leur avait dit de venir à Deux heures !

-C'est pas grave les elfes ont dut s'occuper d'eux ! Viens on va s'habiller…

Dix minutes, plus tard, c'est une Hermione vêtue d'une petite jupe en voile blanc et d'un débardeur assorti qui descendit en courant en direction du salon où l'attendaient ses meilleurs amis.

-Hermione ! s'écria Harry en apercevant sa meilleure amie

-Harry, ça va ? Et Ginny elle est là ?

-Alors dans l'ordre, oui ça va, et oui Ginny est là, elle est avec Lohane, elle a bien grandis d'ailleurs.

-Tant mieux et Ron et Lavande ont pu venir ?

-Oui, ils sont là aussi, mais pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps à descendre ?

-Heu disons que j'ai été …

-…Retenue ! la coupa Drago entourant sa taille d'un bras possessif, Salut Potter.

-Salut, répondit froidement Harry

Depuis qu'Hermione sortait avec Drago, c'est-à-dire depuis sa septième année les deux hommes avaient appris à rester dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer, mais leurs relations restaient tendues, comme avec le reste de la bande. Celles qui avaient étés les plus aptes à accepter Drago étaient Ginny et Lavande qui comprenaient leur meilleure amie.

-Mione ! cria une fillette rousse avec des yeux verts émeraude d'environ dix ans

-Lohane ! ça va ma puce ! dit Hermione en prenant la fillette dans ses bras, t'as grandis !

-Oui, je rattraperais bientôt Enzo

-Même pas vrai ! Intervint une petite voix derrière elles

Un petit garçon du même âge que Lohane, roux avec de grands yeux bleu leur faisait face.

-Coucou Enzo, dit gentiment Hermione, il est ou papa Ron

-Avec Maman.

-Viens avec moi on va leur dire bonjour

Toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers le couple Lavande Ron qui attendait patiemment sur les luxueux canapés du manoir.

Au cours de leur septième année bien des choses s'étaient passés, Harry avait renoué avec Ginny, Ron de son coté avait lui aussi renoué avec Lavande. Deux surprises avaient achevé leur dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione était tombée enceinte de Drago, et Ginny de Harry.

Un an plus tard le même scénario se déroulait avec Ron et Lavande. Depuis Hermione et Drago étaient devenus deux puissants médicomages, ayant trois enfants, deux jumelles Lexie et Norah, et un garçon Aaron. Harry, était quand à lui Auror tandis que Ginny assistait son père au ministère de la magie, ils avaient eu trois enfants, Joshua en septième année a Poudlard, Chloé en quatrième année à Poudlard et Lohane âgée de dix ans. Ron était lui aussi devenu Auror et Lavande avait ouvert un cabinet de Divination, il avaient deux enfants, Megan en sixième année à Poudlard et Enzo âgé de dix ans.

La journée se passa plutôt tranquillement pour toute la petite bande réunie dans le manoir. Jusqu'à ce que de grandes flammes vertes, apparaissent dans la cheminée pour bientôt laisser place à Dumbeldore. Hermione fut la première à réagir.

-Bonjour professeur ! Sans vouloir être impolie qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ce n'est rien Mme Malefoy, disons que j'aimerais vous parler à vous ainsi qu'à la famille Potter. Dit calmement Dumbeldore.

Une fois qu'Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Drago furent seuls avec lui, Dumbeldore leur expliqua la raison de sa visite.

-Je viens à propos des nombreux différents qui ont lieux entre vos enfants, je pense que la rivalité qui avait lieux entre Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter s'est disons transmise à vos enfants.

-Oui, mais ça on le savait plus ou moins l'interrompit Drago

-Eh bien il serait temps qu'ils entèrent la hache de guerre, car leurs querelles s'étendent maintenant dans tout Poudlard !

-Comment ça dans tout Poudlard ? l'interrompit Harry

-Eh bien, ce matin ces deux affiches ont été placardés dans tout Poudlard. Dit-il en leur tendant les affiches. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se font ce genre de coups bas, et je leur ai déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises d'arrêter, ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait, bien que connaissant leurs parents je m'y attendais.

-C'est quoi ces photos ! rugit Drago , Potter, si c'est l'œuvre de ton fils prépare toi à ne jamais le revoir !

-Et ça c'est quoi alors ? Hurla Harry en lui mettant sous le nez le cliché que les jumelles avaient pris le matin même.

-Stop ! s'écria Hermione, C'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler nos problèmes.

-Bien, je vous laisse j'ai un rendez-vous important, les coupa Dumbeldore, Tachez de régler ce problème ! Au revoir.

-Je crois que si on veux que ça s'arrête il va falloir que vous commenciez déjà à vous entendre tout les deux ! Intervint Ginny en désignant Harry et Drago qui se fusillaient du regard.

-Exactement, approuva Hermione, Et maintenant je crois qu'il est temps d'aller rassurer Ron et Lavande.

Il se rendirent donc dans le salon et expliquèrent la situation à leur amis.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît ou pas…Ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est le seul qui soit aussi court rassurez vous… !

**BizZzZ**


	3. Vengeance et explications

**Re-bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Okay ça fait trois fois dans la même journée que je me manifeste, mais bon, vu que j'ai eu des réponses favorables je vous propose de lire le troisième chapitre, que j'avais déjà écrit il y a un moment puisqu'en ce moment je suis en train d'écrire le 13ème…**

**J'avais déjà publié ma Fic sur un autre site en attendant de m'inscrire sur celui-ci…**

**Enfin bref j'arrête avec mes bavardages et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews dont :**

**Steffy12**

**Mangel.m**

**kurai Kela**

**Ladyhope1**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Vengeance et explications**

°0oOo0°

Samedi matin neufs heures à Poudlard les sœurs Malefoy n'arrêtent pas de raconter à qui veux l'entendre les exploits qu'elles ont commis plus tôt dans la matinée. Tandis que de son coté Josh tente par tous les moyens de se faire le plus petit possible, en effet depuis ce matin après s'être aperçu que ses affaires avaient disparues, il se déplace uniquement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier. Certes ce n'est pas pour déplaire à ces nombreuses prétendantes, mais disons que ce n'est pas des plus pratique. Josh se déplaçait doucement vers la grande salle tentant de se faire le plus petit possible, quand deux tornades blondes fondirent sur lui.

-Dis moi, Potter, t'as pas trop froid ? Pouffa Lexie

-Je savait pas que tu suçais ton pouce ! Lança Norah

-Vraiment très drôle les filles ! Je savais que vous étiez folles de moi mais de la à me prendre toutes mes affaires…

-T'emballe pas Potter, t'es pas notre genre ! répliqua Lexie

-Allez viens qu'on t'escorte jusqu'à la grande salle, je suis sure que t'as envie que tout le monde te voie, lança Norah, et joignant le geste à la parole, les deux sœurs encadrèrent Josh et l'amenèrent jusqu'à la grande salle.

Elles furent reçues sous les applaudissements des Serpentard, après tout elles avaient réussi à ridiculiser Joshua Potter. En voyant les affiches placardées sur les murs qui l'entouraient Josh pali légèrement et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Lexie qui avait remarqué son attitude lui lança :

-ça fait bizarre hein de se faire prendre à son propre jeu, tu trouve pas ?

-Hum, c'était pas pour vous vexer les filles… tenta Josh

-Mais bien sûr, intervient Norah, maintenant assume ! Acheva t-elle en le poussant dans la grande salle.

Les professeurs, qui étaient levés à cette heure, lancèrent des regards peu approbateurs en direction des jumelles, qui leur répondirent aussitôt par un sourire innocent, domaine dans lequel elles excellaient depuis qu'elles côtoyaient Potter. Tous les professeurs semblaient mécontents saut un, Rogue lança un regard plein de sous entendus aux jumelles. C'est plutôt fières d'elles qu'elles rejoignirent leur place à le table des Serpentard, deux jeunes de deuxième année qui s'étaient installés à leur place, ne mirent pas longtemps à plier bagage en les voyant s'approcher.

-Ah les filles vous voilà enfin, lança Alexie, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à me débarrasser d'elles, dit-elle en désignant une brune qui pleurnichait.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? l'interrogea Norah

-Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, espérant devenir l'une de vos amies dit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix

-Parkinson ! lança Lexie en direction de la brune

-Oui ! répondit aussitôt celle-ci

-Pourquoi, tu veux tout faire comme nous, tu sais très bien que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir l'une de nos amies !

-Oui, mais…

-Oui mais rien ! la coupa Norah, reste loin de nous et tout ira mieux pour toi ! Sauf si tu veux le même traitement que Potter !

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle veille tout faire comme sa mère celle-la ! C'est pas parce qu'elle a collé papa toute sa jeunesse qu'elle doit faire pareil avec nous, même si c'est à travers sa fille ! râla Lexie

-Eh du calme, c'est le week-end et ta collé à Potter la plus belle honte de sa vie, tu devrais être contente ! lui souffla Alexie

-Mais je le suis ! répliqua Lexie

-Heu les filles, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Pourquoi, tu pense à quoi ? lui demanda Lexie intriguée

-T'as vu comme Dumbeldore nous regarde ça présage rien de bon…dit Norah inquiète

-Il a pourtant l'air content intervint Alexie

-Justement, c'est ça le problème ! Il a une idée derrière la tête !

-Oh non, tu pense à la même chose que moi Nor

-Je crois que oui Lex !

C'est plutôt paniquées que nos deux sœurs quittèrent la grande salle sous le regard intrigué des autres élèves. La dernière fois que Dumbeldore avait affiché cette mine joyeuse devant les jumelles, elles avaient eu droit à la visite de leurs parents, pour avoir brutalisé un élève, enfin brutalisé c'est vite dit, elles avaient juste bousculé Potter qui avait ''légèrement'' trafiqué l'histoire. Leur père ne leur avait rien dit, étant donné l'amour fou qu'il portait à la Potter's familly, mais leur mère avait été folle de rage, et les avaient sermonnées toute la journée.

-Tu crois qu'il va les faire venir demanda Lexie à sa sœur

-Vu sa tête j'imagine que oui ! répondit-elle paniquée

-On va se faire tuer par Maman !

-Peut être pas….

-Ah si ça c'est sûr ! Attends, c'est quoi ton idée ? Rajouta t-elle voyant la mine concentrée de sa sœur.

-Si je te dis animagus non déclaré, tu pense quoi ?

-Mais comment j'ai fait pour pas y penser plus tôt ! T'es la meilleure Norah !

-Merci, mais je le savais déjà !

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !

-Tout comme toi ma chère sœur !

Lexie et Norah, passèrent le reste de leur matinée, à se chamailler mais surtout à élaborer un nouveau plan pour ridiculiser Potter, chose qu'elles adoraient faire, elles avaient d'ailleurs consacré un cahier entier à leurs idées pour le ridiculiser.

-Au fait on va en faire quoi de ses sous vêtements ? lança Norah

-On va les lui rendre…

-Lui rendre ! T'es malade ! Possédée ! Fiévreuse ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Hé du calme Norah, on va lui rendre mais indirectement

-Comment ça indirectement ?

-J'ai pensé qu'ont pourrai les suspendre aux sapins ! ricana Lexie

-Pas mal comme idée…

-Pas mal, c'est tout ! Elle est géniale tu veux dire !

-Tu disais quoi déjà, tout à l'heure ? Ah oui c'est ça, c'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe…

-Ouais, bon en attendant, je la note avant de l'oublier.

-T'as intérêt de la noter vite, y a quelqu'un qui approche !

-Depuis quand ça t'effraye ?

-Depuis que j'ai reconnu la voix de nos chers parents !

-Merde j'aurais jamais le temps de planquer le cahier

-Pas grave dépêche !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jumelles laissèrent place à deux chats tous deux blancs, Lexie ayant une patte gauche tachée de noir, et Norah une oreille entièrement noire. Elles se faufilèrent rapidement sous leur canapé préféré quand elles entendirent le tableaux de leur salle commune pivoter.

-Si je les trouve, elles vont souffrir ! ragea une voix féminine

-Et tu vas leur faire quoi ? Les sermonner tout le reste de l'après midi, tu sais très bien qu'elles ne t'écoutent pas quand tu fait ça…

-Tu ferais mieux de m'aider Drago, au lieux de te moquer !

-D'accord je vais t'aider, enfin je vais essayer…

-Comment ça essayer ! rugit Hermione Je vois t'es incapable de les engueuler !

-Si mais là, elles ont rien fait ! C'était juste Potter…

-Justement, tu les encourage pas à arrêter !

-Moi ? fit-il avec une moue innocente

Pendant ce temps là, Lexie et Norah en profitèrent pour sortir en trombe de la salle. Pendant environ dix minutes on pu voir deux chats blanc filler à toute allure dans tout Poudlard.

-Tu crois qu'on les a semés, demanda Norah à sa sœur toujours métamorphosée en chat

-J'espère…

-Oh non, Lex, on a un problème… !

-Quoi, maman approche ? l'interrogea t-elle paniquée

-Non pire !

-Parce qu'il y a pire !

-Oui, c'est Pattenrond !

-Oh non ! Vite cours !

Sous les regards intrigués des élèves de Poudlard, on pu apercevoir à nouveau deux chats blancs filler à toute allure mais cette fois poursuivies par un chat roux. Après avoir courut de longues minutes, nos deux jumelles se retrouvèrent à nouveau en face de leur salle commune.

-Lex je crois qu'on est sauvées ils ont dû partir depuis le temps…

-Possible, on entre mais on reste comme on est on sais jamais…

-Okay ! Prête ?

-Prête !

Elles entrèrent prudemment dans leur salle, en vérifiant si personne n'était là.

-Bon je crois qu'on peut reprendre notre apparence… dit prudemment Norah

-Je pense aussi !

-Attends, non en fait on ferais mieux de rester comme ça, il faut qu'on aille récupérer le cahier, on l'a laissé aux cachots…

-Oh non, je l'avais oublié celui-la…

-Viens, faut qu'on se dépêche, on sais jamais avec les parents…

Pour la troisième fois dans la même journée on pu voir deux chats blancs filler jusqu'aux cachots. Quand soudain, Lexie s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es folle on va se faire repérer ! lui chuchota Norah

-Je crois qu'il va falloir faire demi tour … !

-Pourquoi ? Les parents sont là bas ?

-Non, c'est Potter !

-Et alors, il ne sais pas qu'on est animagus !

-Peut-être mais tu trouve pas ça bizarre toi deux chats qui se ressemblent à la perfection qui se promènent dans Poudlard, tandis que deux jumelles ont mystérieusement disparut…

-Bon, ok on fait demi tour…grogna Norah

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire demi tour, elles se sentirent soulevées dans les airs. Croyant avoir étés prises par leurs parents, elles se retournèrent, et commencèrent à tenter de se disculper…

-On vous jure, on essayait pas de….Potter !

-On tiens des chats qui parlent.. ! Je crois que je tient ma vengeance les filles…

-Lache nous, et je te hure qu'on te rends tes affaires… !

-Lexie ! s'écria Norah

-Bah, quoi de toute façon il savait que c'était nous…

-Faut dire que niveau discrétion vous êtes pas les meilleures ! Bon maintenant arrêtez de gigoter !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Potter ? siffla Norah

-Au départ j'avais pas mal d'idées, comme vous laisser enfermées dans une cage, vous lâcher au milieu des chiens d'Hagrid, mais finalement j'ai trouvé une meilleure idée !

-Et c'est quoi cette merveilleuse idée dit sarcastiquement Lexie

-Oh mais vous verrez, et je suis sûr que vous allez adorer… Puis soudain Josh s'écria Hermione !

Hermione qui cherchait sans relâche ses filles était passée sans s'en apercevoir devant le couloir où se trouvais Josh.

-Oh salut Josh ! J'espère que ça va malgré les misères que te font mes filles…

-Oui ça va, mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il en lui mettant les Jumelles dans les bras (toujours sous forme de chats)

-Mais pourquoi tu me donne ces chats ? Ils sont à qui ?

-A toi !

-Mais non, le seul chat que j'ai c'est Pattenrond, elle s'arrêta de parler une seconde semblant réfléchir, puis s'écria et direction des deux chats qui lui lançaient des regard innocents, Les filles c'est vous ?

Tout en redevenant elles-même Lexie et Norah s'écrièrent :

-Maman, on allait t'en parler ! Te fâche pas…

-Vous êtes animagus ! Waw je suis fière de vous les filles !

-Fière ? Ouf je crois qu'elle a oublié, souffla Lexie à sa sœur

-J'espère…

-Rêvez pas trop les filles, j'ai rien oublié du tout ! Venez avec moi on va avoir une petite discussion avec votre père…

-Cool, il nous diras rien souffla Norah à sa sœur

Elles suivirent tranquillement leur mère jusqu'à la tour du château habituellement réservée aux invités. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte Hermione eu un choc elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas au tableau qui se dressait sous ses yeux.

PAF

Drago se réveilla brutalement pour la seconde foi de la journée. Sa femme, visiblement déçue de l'avoir trouvé en train de dormir sur l'un des canapés lui avait balancé avec une force impressionnante le premier coussin qui se trouvait à sa portée. Tandis qu'Hermione jetait un regard noir à Drago, les jumelles, elles étaient mortes de rire, pliées en deux tellement leur ventre leur faisait mal à force de rire. Elles s'arrêtèrent rapidement voyant que leur mère les fusillait du regard.

-Hum pardon… dit doucement Lexie

-Les filles si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous parler des différents que vous avez avec Josh…

-Mais maman, on en a déjà parlé plein de fois… tenta Norah

-Pas de mais jeune fille, de plus vu le nombre de fois ou je vous en ai parlé, mes recommandations devraient vous être rentrés dans la tête…

Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge significatif provenant de son mari, elle se retourna un coussin à la main le menaçant l'assommer.

-Les filles, commença Drago, bien que je ne porte pas la famille Potter dans mon cœur, j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de vous faire remarquer par tout Poudlard sinon…

-…sinon vous serez interdites de Quidditch et ce pour une durée indéterminée ! Le coupa Hermione.

A la vue des mines déconfites de ces filles, Hermione su que ces menaces avaient fait de l'effet, elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais Drago avait raison. Bien qu'elle l'aime, leur rivalité était toujours plus ou moins présente.

-Je vous laisse avec votre père les filles, je vais voir Aaron, à plus tard… sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce laissant Lexie et Norah avec leur père.

-Alors les filles on se fait remarquer ? dit calmement Drago

-Nous ? Jamais ! pouffèrent les jumelles en cœur

-Je crois qu'ont tient ça de notre père, le provoqua Norah

-Hum, oui je le reconnais, j'était pareil ! lança Drago Au fait pas mal, l'idée des sous vêtements…

Les jumelles le regardèrent estomaquées, mais comment savait-il ça… ?

-Oh non, me dis pas que t'as trouvé le…

-…Le cahier…si, mais vous feriez mieux de le mettre à l'abri avant que votre mère ne le trouve… dit-il en leur tendant le fameux cahier

-Merci papa ! s'écria Lexie en lui sautant au cou

Depuis qu'elles avaient eu l'âge de comploter les jumelles avaient toujours eu droit au foudres de leur mère mais ensuite au soutient moral de leur père, ce qui était plutôt logique puisqu'elles avaient en grande partie hérité de son caractère. Il les aidait même quelques fois à trouver quelques idées, et heureusement pour lui sa femme n'était pas au courant…

°0oOo0°

**Une petite review ? Lool j'plaisante Kisss à tous !**


	4. Les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bon bah, là je vous rajoute un nouveau chapitre, parce que je suis de bonne humeur, ouais, en fait c'est parce que je vais aller voir Pirates des Caraïbes… mais bon on s'en fous un peu de ma mie donc Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces**

°0oOo0°

Le Week-end passa assez rapidement, tout était de nouveau calme dans Poudlard, les jumelles Malefoy, n'avaient pas fait parler d'elles d'un week-end au plus grand bonheur de Josh, qui s'attendait à des représailles après les avoir dénoncées.

Le mois d'Octobre était déjà bien entamé et les premiers examens pointaient le bout de leur nez. Ce qui ne semblait pas perturber certains élèves, qui auraient mieux fait de réviser.

-Dépêche toi Lex ! Hurla Alexie

-Mais pourquoi il est que 9h ! Je peux bien dormir encore un peu… dit-elle en se couvrant la tête avec ses draps

-Pas question ! On a exam de Potion ! s'écria Norah

-Et alors, si on est un tout petit peu en retard il ne vas rien nous dire…

-Peut-être pas à nous mais aux parents si ! Alors maintenant grouille !

-Très bien j'arrive ! grommela t-elle

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexie, Norah, et Lexie arrivèrent devant leur salle de Potion, heureusement pour elles Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui leur permis de s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles. A peine s'étaient elles installées que Rogue arriva et parcoura la salle d'un regard froid en particulier en direction des Griffondor.

-A partir de ce cours et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous travaillerez par binôme sur chacun des devoirs que je vous donnerais, ainsi que pour les cours. A la demande du professeur Dumbeldore, les maisons seront mélangées pour un sois-disant ''rapprochement inter-maisons'' . Bien puisque j'ai enfin votre attention, voici les binômes.

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître le nom des binômes sur le tableau, Sur lequel on pouvais lire :

Potter Josh/Malefoy Lexie

Dubois Andrew/Malefoy Norah

Zabini Alexie/Peakes Johanna

… (NDA : Les trois petits points représentent le nom des autres élèves, j'avais la felm de tous les écrire !)

-Oh non ! Furent les deux mots que quatre personnes avaient hurlé simultanément, à savoir Lexie, Josh, Norah et Andrew.

Tandis que la plupart des élèves se plaçaient devant un chaudron avec leur coéquipier, ces quatre personnes refusèrent de bouger de leur place.

-Pas question que je me retrouve avec Potter souffla Lexie à sa sœur

-Pareil pour Dubois ! Grogna Norah

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez ? Siffla la voix de Rogue dans le dos des quatre élèves

-Eh bien, on voulais savoir si on ne pouvais pas changer les binômes , tenta Norah en se retournant brusquement vers son professeur

-Miss Malefoy, il est vrai que vous retrouver avec une personne comme Mr Dubois est assez désagréable…

-…Hé ! Ne pu s'empêcher de crier Andrew offensé

-..Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ai choisis, donc je suis dans l'impossibilité de les changer. Sur ce j'enlève cinq points à Griffondor, pour m'avoir interrompu. Et maintenant allez à votre place faire la potion affichée au tableau !

La recette de la potion d'aiguise Méninges s'était affichée au tableau, tandis que nos deux groupes s'installaient devant leur chaudron.

-Je te préviens Potter, si tu fais rater la potion, ça ira très mal pour toi ! râla lexie

-Et pourquoi, ce serai moi qui ferais foirer la potion ? La questionna-t-il

-Parce que t'es totalement nul dans cette matière ! dit-elle froidement

-De toute façon t'as aucun mérite, Rogue t'adore parce que t'es une Malefoy !

CLAC

Josh venait de se prendre une claque monumentale devant toute la classe de potion.

-Avec les compliments de la famille Malefoy ! rugit Lexie

Josh mort de honte, tenta de se venger en interpellant le professeur Rogue, même si il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de faire enlever des points aux Serpentard, ''Qui ne tente rien, n'as rien !'', disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Professeur ! Lexie vient de me frapper ! tenta t-il

Rogue peu choqué de cette déclaration lui déclara « Oh, eh bien je pense qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison ! »

C'est un Josh quelque peu dégoûté par son début de journée qui retourna à son chaudron.

-Ah, le doux parfum de la vengeance… chantonna Lexie à l'intention de Josh

-Ouais rappelle toi surtout que c'est un plat qui se mange froid…répliqua t-il

-Des menaces… ? l'interrogea t-elle

-Prends ça comme tu veux ! Passe moi les racines de gingembre !

Quelques tables plus loin, une autre bataille faisait rage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu viens de planter la potion ! Tu sais pas lire où quoi ? ''Remuez la potion à un feu doux'' et pas faire bouillir la potion !

-Oh, ça va du calme ! Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé, on n'en serait pas là !

-Et c'est de ma faute en plus ! Non mais je rêve ! Donnes moi les racines Dubois !

-Eh je suis pas ton chien ! Et j'ai un prénom aussi !

-Ah, oui j'avais oublié, passe moi les racines crétin !

-Pff, et après on viens me rabattre les oreilles comme quoi je suis pas coopératif ! Tiens les voilà tes racines crétine !

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Sinon..

-…sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler Rogue !

-Non, mais ta chère maison risque de perdre énormément de points et puis vas dire ça à ton cher Potter, c'est lui qui fait appel à Rogue…

Environ deux heures plus tard, le cours arrivait à son terme, et Rogue récupérait les potions.

-Je me demande si tu ne devrais pas la garder Dubois, une bonne potion d'aiguise méninges ça ne devrais pas te faire de mal ! Dit sarcastiquement Norah

-J'ai trouvé mieux pour toi, te dégonfler les chevilles, ce serais pas mal aussi !

-Ouais, enfin en attendant moi j'en ai ! Pas comme toi, t'es même pas capable de maîtriser ton balais…on vas vous tuer au prochain match... !

-C'est ça ! J'espère que tu vas tomber de ton balai ! Dit froidement Andrew en s'éloignant dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle.

-Etouffe toi bien en mangeant ! Lui répliqua t-elle amusée

-J'espère que c'est pas pour moi toutes ces menaces, dit une voix familière derrière elle

-T'inquiète Lex, c'est pour Dubois ! Alors t'as survécu avec Potter ?

-Moi, oui, mais je crois que lui va garder une trace de moi jusqu'à ce soir ! pouffa t-elle

-Vu le bruit que ça a fait, j'imagine que oui ! Ricana Alexie

-Bon allez venez on vas manger ! dit lexie en attrapant sa sœur et leur meilleure amie en direction de la grande salle.

°0oOo0°

-T'es sûr qu'on vas pas se faire choper ! demanda Andrew à Josh pour la cinquième fois

-Mais, oui j'en suis certain sur la carte, il n'y a personne qui arrive dans notre direction ! répondit doucement Josh

-Ouais, mais j'ai raison d'être inquiet ! Si quelqu'un nous trouvais, ici à cette heure, on ne ferait pas de vieux os !

-On arrive, regarde N°2, N°3, ça y est ! On va pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution ! Déclara Josh, un sourire digne des Malefoy se dessinant sur ces lèvres.

°0oOo0°

Au même moment un peu plus loin dans le château, trois jeunes filles font une petite excursion nocturne.

-Lex, passe moi la peinture ! chuchota Norah

-Quelle couleur ? demanda l'intéressée

-Rouge ! Vite ! J'entends quelqu'un !

-Attends, je vais voir qui c'est…

-Eh du calme, les filles c'est moi !

-Alexie ! s'écrièrent-elles en chœur

-Mais tu nous a fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Eh moi aussi je veux participer au chef d'œuvre ! dit-elle faussement vexée

-Okay, t'as d'autres idées… ? la questionna Lexie

-Oui, vous allez voir ! Répondit-elle en saisissant sa baguette

°0oOo0°

Ce sont les doux rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Lexie le lendemain matin, pour une fois qu'elle ne se faisait pas réveillée secouée comme un prunier par sa sœur, elle décida d'en profiter encore un peu. Après s'être prélassée dix longues minutes dans son lit, Lexie fut tiré de ses draps par un cri perçant provenant de la chambre d'en face.

-Grrr, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ! Grogna lexie ! Norah, si c'est parce que t'a un bouton sur la figure tu connais la formule ! pas la peine d'hurler comme ça ! cria t-elle à sa sœur.

-C'est pas vraiment un bouton qui me dérange ! Viens vite !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive enc…. Oh non ! s'interrompit-elle en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça… dit Norah en désignant le plancher de leur salle commune qui grouillait de petites bestioles ressemblant à un croisement entre les araignées et les cafards.

-J'en sais rien, mais je peux te parier que c'est l'œuvre de Potter !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Hum, deux raisons, le cours de potion d'hier, et peut-être notre mauvais blague de cette nuit…

-Ah, oui, possible ! attends je crois que je connaît une formule qui peut les faire disparaître… dit Norah en se grattant la tête

-Qui Potter et Dubois ? lança Lexie enthousiaste à l'idée de les voir disparaître

-Mais non, ces…ces trucs dit-elle en désignant le plancher

-Bah, vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?

-Ah ça y est ! Evanesco ! déclara t-elle en désignant le plancher de sa baguette qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître une partie des bestioles se déplaçant sur le sol.

-Mais pourquoi elles ne partent pas toutes ? ragea Lexie

-J'en sais absolument rien ! En plus on vas être en retard si on arrive pas à les faire disparaître plus tôt !

-Alors je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution…

-Oh j'aime pas trop quand t'a cet air là

-Je crois qu'on va devoir le faire nous même

-J'en était sûre ! Mais je veux pas toucher ces choses moi !

-Tu vas être obligée, mais t'inquiète on vas s'en resservir à bon escient ! Déclara lexie un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur les lèvres

-Si tu le dis… répondit Norah, totalement dégoûtée à l'idée de toucher aux choses qui grouillaient sur son plancher.

°0oOo0°

Non loin de là, au niveau de la Grande salle, une agitation sans nom régnait. Une foule impressionnante d'élèves s'étaient regroupés devant l'un des murs. Dans cette foule, deux élèves bouillonnaient de rage.

-On est vraiment dans la merde cette fois !

-T'as tout à fait raison ! Murmura son voisin visiblement paniqué

-Je te l'avais dis, on aurait pas du mettre ces bestioles dans leur salle commune ! lui répondit Andrew

-Quelque chose me dis que ça date d'avant les bestioles…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, les profs ne vont plus nous lâcher !

-Et les élèves non plus ! rajouta Josh

En effet devant eux, sur l'un des murs de la grande salle, s'étendait une grande fresque aux couleurs des rouges et or, on l'on pouvait voir le portrait de Josh et Andrew souriants suivit d'un texte :

''Nous les playboys de Poudlard donnons ici quelques conseils à nos chers professeurs et camarades :

Professeur Rogue : Lavez vous les cheveux, plus d'une fois par ans !

Mme Chouavre : Essayez de porter des talons, cela vous grandiras et tenter un bon régime

Mr Rusard : Essayez les calmants et trouvez vous une autre passion que celle de nous pourchasser dans tout Poudlard

…''

Ces conseils s'étendaient sur toute la longueur et largeur du mur, et s'adressaient sans exception à tous les professeurs et élèves peuplant à Poudlard.

Peu à peu, Josh et Andrew avaient réussi à s'éloigner de la foule qui devenait de plus en plus menaçante envers eux, et partirent se réfugier dans la salle sur demande pour être à l'abris.

-ça te dis si on reste là pendant environ, je sais pas moi sept ans, histoire que tous ceux qui nous connaissaient quittent Poudlard ! lança Andrew désespéré

-J'aimerais bien, mais c'est pas possible, alors vas falloir trouver quelque chose pour échapper à nos tortionnaires…répondit Josh perplexe

-De toute façon il va falloir retourner en cours…

-Heureusement, on commence pas par potion !

-Ouais, mais botanique c'est pas mieux, t'as vu ce qu'elles ont écrit sur Chouavre ?

-Oui ! Répondit Josh hilare ! C'est peut être nos pires ennemies mais c'était bien trouvé !

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus loin, de nouveau devant le fameux mur de la grande salle.

-On est les meilleures ! Chuchota Lexie à Norah et Alexie

-Totalement d'accord ! Répondirent celles-ci en chœur

-Au moins on en est débarrassées pour la journée !

Et sur ces mots, elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la table des Serpentard pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Eh oui, pourrir l'existence de quelqu'un c'est fatiguant !

°0oOo0°

**Dites mwa dans les reviews si ça vous as plû…**

**KisSsSsSs**


	5. Vacances imposés et match mouvementé

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Puisque j'ai des chapitres en réserve et que j'entame le 14ème je vais vous mettre le cinquième chapitre de ma Fic qui j'espère vous plaît…**

**Si vous avez des conseils ou des questions à poser n'hésitez pas…**

**En attendant Bizzz tout le monde, et merci pour les reviews… !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Vacances imposés et match mouvementé**

Les jours qui suivirent, furent plutôt calmes étant donné que les deux camps s'attendaient à des représailles de l'autre camp. L'ambiance restait tout de même tendue, puisque le premier match de Quidditch de l'année allait commencer, et que les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter n'étaient autre que Serpentard face à Griffondor.

Les deux équipes s'espionnaient mutuellement, à chaque entraînement, pour essayer d'avoir l'avantage sur l'autre lors du match.

-Non, mais t'as vu leurs poursuiveurs…, il sont totalement nuls… dit Norah à sa sœur, tandis qu'elles quittaient le terrain de Quidditch, après leur entraînement.

-C'est sur, il ne font pas le poids face à moi ! Lui répondit sa sœur

-C'est sûr ! Ricana Norah, En tout cas j'espère que ceux de notre équipe vont faire leur maximum, parce que j'ai pas envie de perdre face à une équipe de chatons apeurés !

-On, ne perdra pas, on a les meilleurs de tout Poudlard dans notre équipe, à commencé par toi et moi !

-Et moi ! dit une voix derrière elles

-Oui, c'est sur Alex t'es la meilleure gardienne ! Lui répondit Lexie tout en poussant la lourde porte des vestiaires pour filles des Serpentard.

Lexie, Norah et Alexie prenaient tranquillement leur douche, quand elles entendirent un grincement suspect dans la pièce.

-C'était quoi ? demanda Norah

-J'en sais rien ! Poursuivit Lexie

-Probablement le vent les filles, ça souffle fort dehors… fit Alexie

-Ouais, possible… lui répondirent celles-ci

-Eh, Norah, c'est pas drôle rends moi ma serviette ! Ragea Lexie

-Hé j'ai rien fait moi…

-Alexie ! Rends la moi !

-Mais je ne l'ai pas non plus !

-Oups, les filles j'ai pas la mienne non plus… dit la voix paniquée de Norah

-Vous avez encore dû les oublier ! Hé la mienne aussi n'est pas là ! répondit Alexie

-Potter ! Hurla Lexie

-Quoi ! Il est là… ? Demanda Norah

-Non et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs ! Par contre nos serviettes sont probablement avec lui ! Hurla lexie à travers sa cabine de douche

-T'es sûre de toi ? demanda Alexie

-Oui, elle a raison je pense qu'ils ont mal apprécié notre petite fresque… ! Poursuivit Norah

-Bon heureusement que j'ai ma baguette ! Dit Alexie

-Tu te douches avec ? L'interrogèrent Lexie et Norah

-Non, d'habitude je la laisse avec mes affaire, mais ces derniers temps, vu l'ambiance j'ai préféré la garder…

-Okay ! Fais apparaître des serviettes alors !

- Heu, je ne connais pas de formule pour ça moi ! Intervient Alexie

-Bah, utilise Accio, pour nous ramener nos vêtements !

-Okay ! Accio vêtements ! Quelques longues secondes passèrent sans que rien n'arrive. Heu, les filles je crois qu'on a un problème…

-Me dis pas que….dit Lexie

-…Si ! La coupa Norah

-Ahrgg ils nous ont piqué nos affaires ! Hurla Alexie

-Oh, les enfoirés ! Je ne vais pas me trimballer nue dans Poudlard quand même ! ragea Lexie

-Moi, non plus qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Intervint sa sœur

-Bon alors je ne vois plus qu'une solution… dit Alexie

-Laquelle ! s'écria Norah pleine d'espoir

-Nous transformer !

-Ouais, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peux faire d'autre de tout façon… répondit Lexie

C'est ainsi que deux chats blancs suivis d'une petite panthère noire sortirent à toute vitesse des vestiaires en direction de leurs appartements.

-Je vais les tuer ! Cria Lexie tout en courant (toujours sous forme de chat !)

-Les ? L'interrogea sa sœur

-Bin, oui les, Potter l'a pas fait tout seul, il devait être avec Dubois…

-Possible, on se vengera demain lors du match…

-Ouais comme ça, ils seront morts de honte devant tout le monde ! Intervient Alexie

Une fois enfermés dans leurs chambres, les filles purent enfin se changer, et préparer un plan pour se venger. Il est sur que le lendemain deux personnes allaient regretter leur geste de la veille…

°0oOo0°

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard était surexcité à l'idée d'assister au premier match de Quidditch de l'année, et ça pour plusieurs raisons, tout le monde sans exception adorait le Quidditch mais surtout le match opposait Griffondor à Serpentard, ce qui promettait un beau spectacle. Sachant qu'à chaque match qui opposait ces deux maisons, les adversaires redoublaient d'ingéniosité pour faire perdre l'autre équipe…

-Il est vivant ! Hurla Lexie dans la salle commune des Préfètes-en-chef

-Hé du calme Lex, on va se faire repérer, si tu continues à hurler comme ça… gronda Norah

-Mais c'est normal que je hurle ma joie, on a passé notre nuit à le créer… (Nda : Vous aimeriez bien savoir de quoi elles parlent… !)

-Je sais mais reste calme ! Faudrait pas attirer l'attention de Tu-sais-qui alors, t'as pas intérêt de gigoter comme ça dans la grande salle sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

-Promis, je vais essayer de me calmer…

-Tant mieux, allez viens faut qu'on aille se préparer…

°0oOo0°

-Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Pour rien…, lui répondit le brun

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… l'interrompit Josh

-D'accord, il y a quelque chose ! T'es content !

-Oui ! Mais quoi ?

-Grrr, je suis sur qu'elles préparent quelque chose !

-Qui ?

-Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?

-Non ! Bon accouche !

-Mais je parle des jumelles !

-Ah, elles…, non elles oseraient pas pendant un match de Quidditch !

-Eh pourquoi ! Jusqu'à présent rien ne les a jamais empêchées de nous pourrir l'existence… répondit Andrew abattu

-Peut être pas avant, mais là leur mère les a menacés…

-Mouais, fit un Andrew peu convaincu, Regarde elles arrivent !

En effet Lexie et Norah venaient de traverser la grande salle d'un pas conquérant, prêtes à affronter toute une foule de supporters et surtout une équipe de Quidditch !

°0oOo0°

Dire que la foule était en délire, dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch était un euphémisme, les gradins ressemblaient à une marée humaine tant les élèves bougeais et hurlaient en supportant leur équipe qui venaient de pénétrer dans le stade.

Mme Bibine ressembla les capitaines de chaque équipe, pour qu'ils se serrent la main afin de pouvoir commencer le match.

-Ecrase toi bien au sol Potter ! Cracha Lexie à Josh tandis qu'elle essayait de lui broyer les os

-Fait gaffe à toi Malefoy ! Lui répondit aussi agressivement Josh

Le coup d'envoi une fois lancé, et les différentes balles lâchés dans les airs dans Lexie et Josh s'élevèrent dans les airs à la recherche du vif d'or. Tandis qu'à ce moment là Norah, s'emparait du souaffle, en fonçant plus vite que l'air en direction des buts de Griffondor.

-Dubois, fait gaffe ! Hurla une voix à l'intention du gardien

-Qu'on l'avertisse ou pas, ça change rien ! Grommela Norah, il est complètement nul !

Sur ces sympathiques pensées Norah, envoya le souffle dans l'un des anneaux, et marqua les premiers points du match.

Plus le match progressait, plus les résultats étaient serrés, voire semblables, aucune des deux équipes n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, tandis que les scores progressaient,

Serpentard : 10 / 10 Griffondor

Serpentard : 20 / 10 Griffondor

Serpentard : 20 / 20 Griffondor

Serpentard : 50 / 50 Griffondor

Les deux équipes restaient tout le temps à égalité, jusqu'au moment où, nos deux attrapeurs aperçurent le vif d'or.

-Ah, enfin le voilà, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche ! Pensa Josh en apercevant la petite boule dorée qui dansait dans les airs…

Au même moment les deux attrapeurs filèrent aussi vite qu'il leur était possible en direction du vif d'or. Quand soudain, Lexie s'arrêta net et vira dans la direction opposée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! S'interrogea Josh, avant de saisir le vif d'or, enfin tant pis pour elle, en attendant moi j'ai gagné !

Il se retourna vers les gradins prêt à entendre les et recevoir les acclamations des Griffondor et éventuellement celles des professeurs. Mais, quand il se retourna, personne ne s'était arrêté de jouer, comme si la partie n'était pas finie, il vérifia si il avait bien attrapé le vif d'or, oui il gigotait dans sa main et pourtant on ne sonnait pas la fin du match. Quand soudain la voix du commentateur se fit entendre.

-Serpentard gagne le match ! Lexie Malefoy a attrapé le vif d'or ! En effet Lexie, venait de saisir le vif d'or ! Celui que Josh tenait dans ses mains avait été crée le matin même par elle et sa sœur

-Quoi ! Serpentard ! Non, c'est pas possible, c'est moi qui ai le vif d'or… pensa t-il avant de tourner son regard devant une tête blonde

-Oh, c'est bête Potty t'as perdu le match ! Lança ironiquement Lexie à Josh

-Vous avez triché ! Ragea Josh

-Non, pas triche Potter, nous avons rusé Potter, et t'es tombé dans le panneau ! C'est bête hein ? Pleures pas trop ! Lui lança t-elle avant de rejoindre sa sœur qui poussait des cris de joie.

°0oOo0°

Au même moment, au manoir Malefoy, un match différent était en train de se jouer.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Hurla Drago

-Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois ! S'écria Harry

-Idem pour moi ! Poursuivit Ron

Ces réactions assez radicales, étaient survenues à cause d'une proposition des femmes de ces trois hommes.

Flash Back

_Harry, Ginny, Ron, et Lavande s'étaient réunis chez Drago et Hermione à la demande de cette dernière._

_-Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour une raison particulière… commença Hermione_

_-…En fait ont aimerais vous réunir tous les trois, pour que ces batailles stupides entre vous cessent, la coupa Ginny_

_-Oui, vous voyez organiser une sorte de voyage avec vous et les enfants, pour que vous réussissiez à cohabiter…Poursuivit aussitôt Lavande pour empêcher Ron, Harry et Drago d'intervenir. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Tenta Hermione_

Fin du Flash Back

°0oOo0°

Les cris de joie retentissaient dans Poudlard, tandis que toute l'équipe se faisait porter par la foule en direction des cachots. Les Serpentard étaient fous de joie et comptaient bien le faire savoir à toute l'école.

Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Josh Potter s'était arrêté en plein milieu du stade alors que le vif d'or se trouvait derrière lui, mais peut importait désormais il avaient gagné et c'était le plus important.

De leur coté Lexie et Norah savouraient leur vengeance.

-Vous auriez vu sa tête, les filles ! Pouffa Lexie

-Ouais j'aurais bien aimé, ça devait être génial poursuivit Norah

-C'est peu de le dire ! Lui répondit-elle

-Hé, les filles vous avez du courrier ! Les interpella Alexie

-Ah, bon ! Pourtant c'est pas l'heure… constata Norah

-C'est peut être des lettres de menaces des Griffondor ! Pouffa Lexie

Alexie leur tendit deux lettres, l'une assez grande portant l'écriture fine et soigné de leur mère et l'autre plus petite portant l'écriture de leur père.

Elles ouvrirent d'abord celle de leur mère,

_Coucou les filles, _

_J'espère qu'à Poudlard tout va bien ! En tout cas ici, tout ce passe au mieux ! Bref, c'est pas vraiment pour vous donner des nouvelles de la maison que j'écris mais plutôt pour vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle._

_Nous allons passer les vacances de noël à New York en compagnie des famille Potter et Weasley, ainsi qu'avec Josh, Chloé et de Megan._

_Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop dérangé ! _

_Bisous les filles ! _

_Maman qui vous aimes !_

-Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! Elle peut pas nous faire ça ! Cria Lexie de désespoir

-ça va être les pires vacances de notre vie ! Lui répondit Norah tout aussi désespérée

-Ouvrez celle de votre père, pour voir ! Lança Alexie

_Au secours ! _

_Je, non, nous sommes vraiment dans le pétrin les filles ! Vous imaginez l'horreur être enfermé avec eux ! En plus je vais devoir les supporter jusqu'aux vacances au manoir ! Bon je vous laisse votre mère arrive et si elle vois ça je suis mort ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance !_

_Bises ! Et surtout bonne chance !_

_Votre père qui vous adore._

-Il y a au moins quelqu'un de votre coté… ! Tenta Alexie, pour essayer de réconforter les jumelles.

°0oOo0°

**Kissss et au prochain Chapitre que je vous mettrais probablement demain… Dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre… !**


	6. Des hauts et des bas

**Coucou !**

**Bien, je vous rajoute le chapitre six, pour le moment puisque je suis de bonne humeur !**

**Comment ça encore ! bah, oui et tant mieux, Bref, encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et aussi tous ceux qui me lisent (Il y en a !)…**

**En attendant Bizoo à tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Des hauts et des bas**

°0oOo0°

Malgré la victoire de Serpentard, Lexie et Norah restaient totalement bouleversées par la lettre de leur mère, la simple idée de passer leurs vacances en compagnie de Potter les déprimaient fortement, sachant qu'elles seraient ultra surveillées par leur mère, et ne pourraient donc pas lui faire de salle coup, enfin pas tout le temps… Au même moment dans le château, un jeune homme ruminait les mêmes pensées que Norah et Lexie.

_Josh,_

_Nous t'écrivons pour te dire que jusqu'aux vacances de noël nous habitons au manoir Malefoy, puisque nous allons passer nos vacances avec eux à New York, sache que tu feras toi aussi partie du voyage ainsi que tes sœurs…_

_A part ça, j'espère qu'ici tout vas bien…_

Bises et à Noël… 

_Tes parents qui t'aiment._

-Ah, oui je vois la galère ! déclara Andrew avant de rendre la lettre que Josh lui avait donné.

-ça va être atroce… elles ne vont pas me lâcher…les pires vacances de ma vie… se lamenta Josh

-C'est sur que j'aimerais pas être à ta place…Bonne chance…

-Ouais, mais au fait tu reste au château pendant les vacances !

-Oui, et alors…Oh non, Josh c'est hors de question !

-Si ! Tu viens avec moi ! Pas de raison que je les supporte tout seul !

-Mais…

-T'inquiète pas on sera deux, ce sera déjà plus facile que si je devais leur faire face tout seul… le coupa Josh

-Si tu le dis… lâcha Andrew visiblement résigné

-J'envoie un hiboux à mes parents…

°0oOo0°

-L'horreur, l'horreur, l'horreur, l'horreur….

-ça va Lex on a compris ! cracha Norah énervée

-J'arrive pas à imaginer à quel point ça va être…

-…Attends laisse moi deviner, l'horreur ! C'est ça ! s'écria Alexie

-Vraiment très drôle Alex, on vois que c'est pas toi qui vas vire avec eux pendant deux semaines…soupira Lexie

-Je sais, mais essayez de vous changer les idées, sinon vous allez déprimer tout le monde…

-Ouais, je veux bien essayer d'oublier ça, mais à quoi veux tu qu'on pense… ? Cette nouvelle est trop atroce…lâcha Norah

-Vous pourriez préparer le bal d'Halloween, c'est la semaine prochaine et vous avez toujours rien préparé…tenta Alexie

-Ouais t'as raison, on a toujours rien fait…dit Norah

-Vas y répètes ! s'écria Alexie

-Répéter quoi ? répondit norah intriguée

-''T'as raison''…

-Pff t'es bête ! ricana Norah

-Ouais, bon, au boulot les filles ! s'écria Alexie

-Vous avez des idées ? les interrogea Lexie, plume et parchemin à la main

-Hum, j'ai pensé à une salle aux couleurs vert et argent… tenta Norah

-Ouais, ça pourrais le faire… Même si les Griffondor seront pas très contents… répliqua Lexie

-Et question musique ? demanda Alexie

-On pourrais faire venir les Bizarr' Sisters… répondit Norah

-Je note…dit Lexie

Cette petite discussion se poursuivit jusqu'aux environs de Minuit, où nous trois amies eurent enfin trouvé toutes les idées possibles pour le bal, et programme une sortie au Pré-au-Lard pour aller acheter leurs robes…

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus tôt, dans le manoir Malefoy…

-Passes moi le sel, Potter ! grogna Drago

-Non t'as pas dis le mot magique… ricana Harry

-Le quoi ! Oh et puis j'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries ! Le sel !

-Non…répondit celui-ci

-Harry, donnes lui le sel…tenta Ginny épuisée par les disputes entre son mari et Drago

-Bah, non il a pas dit le mot magique…pouffa Ron

-Je vous donne pas plus de cinq ans ! Nan, mais c'est quoi ces gamineries ! J'en ai mare ! Explosa Hermione, avant de quitter la salle à manger d'un pas rageur.

-Bravo ! T'as tout gagné Potter ! grogna Drago, avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione

-Bah, quoi elle devrais y être habituée, depuis le temps…soupira Ron.

-Ron ! gronda Lavande

-Il a raison, tenta Harry, depuis quelques temps elle est très irritable…

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et manges ! gronda Ginny

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ? T'as l'air énervée…tenta Drago en observant Hermione faire les cents pas dans le Hall

-Non, tu crois…mais vous arrêtez pas de vous hurler dessus pour des bêtises !

-Ouais, enfin comme d'habitude…

-Oui, bah si elles pouvaient changer vos habitudes ça m'arrangerais…

-C'est pas moi c'est eux !

-Waw, quelle excuse ! Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir avec quatre enfants comme toi…

-J'en sais r…hey t'as dis quatre ?

-Oui, pourquoi… ?

-Me dis pas que…lâcha Drago surexcité

-D'accord, je ne te le dis pas…ricana Hermione

-T'es enceinte.. ? demanda Drago, essayant par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas sauter de joie

-Oui… répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres

-Mais c'est génial , s'écria Drago, avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, Et tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? l'interrogea t'il

-Non, c'est trop tôt…

-Pas grave, j'espère que ce seras un garçon…

-M'étonne pas de toi… pouffa Hermione

Quelques secondes plus tôt dans la salle à manger du manoir…

-Mais c'est génial ! s'écria une voix

-Hein qu'est-ce qui est génial ? s'interrogea Harry, vous avez entendu !

-Tais toi et manges ! Gronda Ginny

°0oOo0°

Lexie, Norah et Alexie, se baladaient dans les rues de Pré-au-lard à la recherche d'une robe, pour le bal.

-Pff, ça m'énerve de ne rien trouver ! ragea Lexie

-Hey du calme, Lex, il nous reste encore quelques magasins, ou tu peux encore trouver la robe de tes rêves, répliqua calmement Norah

-Ouais elle a raison il reste encore Gaichiffon, comme boutique…intervient Alexie

-Et c'est justement devant nous les filles ! s'écria Norah

Sur ces mots, les trois jeunes filles, filèrent en direction du magasin, à la recherche de La robe. Après environ dix minutes de recherches acharnées, Norah finit par trouver la robe qui lui irait parfaitement pour le bal, même si n'importe qu'elle robe lui aurais de tout façon allée comme un gant, comme si elle avait été crée pour elle. Quelques portants de robes plus loin un cri de victoire retentit.

-Waw, je l'ai trouvée ! Elle est sublime ! Parfaite ! Magnifique ! Gén… s'écria Lexie

-Hey, du calme Lex tu vas épuiser ton stock d'adjectifs… la coupa Alexie, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Mais pourquoi tu ris comme ça .. ? l'interrogea Lexie perplexe

-C'est que…., je viens de voir….réussi t'elle à dire avant de repartir dans son fou rire, derrière toi ! Réussi t-elle à articuler avant d'exploser de rire

Quand Lexie se retourna à son tour, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à son tour, à quelques mètres on pouvais apercevoir Parkinson, affublée d'une grande robe rose bouffante, avec un diadème ridicule surmontant son horrible coiffure.

-Elle se prépare pour un concours de robes affreuses ou quoi ? pouffa lexie

-Oui, ou de coiffure atroce ! pouffa à son tour Alexie, Au fait t'as trouvé ta robe ?

-Oui c'est bon ! lui répondit-elle

-Fais voir !

-Non, tu verras le soir du bal !

-Grr , c'est pas juste, t'as vu la mienne !

-C'est quoi cet argument de gamine ! lui rétorqua Alexie, avant de se mettre à rire, bientôt suivie par Lexie

-Alors les filles, c'est bon, vous avez vos robes ? demanda norah qui venait d'arriver vers elles.

-Oui, c'est bon répondirent celles-ci

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse pour régler leurs achats, et sortirent à nouveau dans les rues bondés du Pré-au-lard.

-On rentre ? les interrogea Alexie

-Non, pas tout de suite j'ai une petite course à faire, répondit Lexie

-Ouais moi aussi, réplique Norah, rentre si tu veux on te rejoins tout de suite après dans la salle commune de Serpentard

-Okay, parce que moi je commence à être fatiguée… répondit Alexie en s'éloignant.

C'est ainsi que nos deux jumelles se précipitèrent chez Zonko, pour récupérer une commande spéciale qu'elles avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt. (Nda : Elles ont une idée derrière la tête, vous avez dit ! Naaaan…. !)

°0oOo0°

Environ une heure plus tard Lexie et Norah, rentrèrent enfin dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour un repos bien mérité. Elles furent tout de même assez surprises de trouver une Alexie folle de rage prête à tout casser et en train d'hurler à tue tête « Maudis Griffondors ! Maudis Griffondors ! »

-Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe Alex , tenta prudemment Lexie avant de l'attraper et de la faire asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

-Ce qui se passe ? Hurla Alexie

-Oui, c'est pourtant pas compliqué, ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher Norah, avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie.

-Hum, oui qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi t'es dans cet état là ? demanda lexie

-Vous êtes pas passées par la grande salle vous ? les interrogea Alexie

-Heu, non pas vraiment…, lui répondit Lexie

-Eh, bien ça ce voit sinon vous seriez dans le même état que moi… se lamenta t-elle

-Mais, tu vas nous dire ce qui ce passe à la fin ! explosa lexie, perdant le peu de patience qu'elle avait

-Venez ! rugit alexie en les entraînant hors de la salle commune

Ne faisant pas attention au cris de protestation des jumelles Malefoy, alexie les entraîna hors de la salle commune en direction de la grande salle, pour leur montrer la raison de sa colère envers les Griffondors. Une fois devant l'un des nombreux panneaux d'information de la grande salle, les jumelles ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de protestation mêlé à l'indignation.

-Oh, non ! Il a pas osé nous faire ça ! rugit Norah

-Vous me comprenez maintenant… ? s'écria alexie

-Oh, que oui je te comprend ! hurla Lexie

La raison de leur colère, était un parchemin, sauf que malheureusement pour elles ce n'était pas un simple morceaux de parchemin avec les recommandations de McGonagall ou encore de Rusard, mais un parchemin portant la signature de Dumbeldore, signifiant que l'on avait obligation d'obéir à ce qui était écrit, sous peine de grosses sanctions.

Voici, ce qui était écrit sur ce parchemin :

« _A l'intention de tous les élèves participant au bal d'Halloween,_

_En raison de mon projet de rapprochement inter-raison, vous ne pourrez pas choisir votre cavalier ou cavalière, pour le bal. Ce sont les filles qui décideront malgré elles qui sera leur cavalier. Le choix ce fera au hasard, chacune des élèves de Griffondor ira piocher le nom d'un élève de Serpentard et vice versa. Même système pour les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. _

_Les coupes ou vous irez piocher le nom de votre cavalier, se trouveront sur la table des professeurs, dans la grande salle._

_Bonne journée, et amusez vous bien au bal…_

_Dumbeldore_ »

-''Et amusez vous bien au bal'', pff nan mais il se moque de nous ! T'imagine si je tombe sur Potter ! rugit lexie

-Eh, bien dans ce cas là je te plains…, allez viens on vas piocher se satané papier, plus vite se sera fait, plus vit-e on en sera débarrassés… répondit calmement Norah

Elles s'approchèrent donc de la coupe, portant l'inscription « Griffondor : Elèves masculins de Septième année. ».

-Souhaitez moi bonne chance les filles ! lança Lexie avant de plonger sa main dans la coupe et de saisir un bout de parchemin. Non, c'est pas possible je dois rêver ! Non, mais il y a qu'à moi que ça peut arriver ce genre de chose ! Explosa Lexie

-Hum, pardon d'interrompre ton monologue…, mais t'es tombée sur qui ? la coupa Norah

-Devine ! C'est la pire personne qui vive dans ce château ! rugit Lexie

-Oh non, ma pauvre t'es tombée sur Rusard ! s'écria Alexie

-Mais, non ! T'es bête ! pouffa Lexie, avant de redevenir sérieuse, je suis tombée sur cet imbécile de Potter !

-Aie ! Pas de chance ! lâcha Norah

-En effet, répliqua Lexie, allez à toi on vas voir sur qui tu vas tomber…

-Hum, je crois que j'ai pas plus de chance que toi Lex, répondit Norah, qui venait de découvrit qui serait son cavalier.

-C'est qui ? l'interrogea cette dernière

-Eh bien à croire que Dumbeldore l'as fait exprès, je suis tombée sur Dubois !

-Oh, moins je serais pas la seule à souffrir !

-Hey ! s'exclama Norah, Bon à toi Alex !

-Okay ! Faut croire que j'ai plus de chance que vous les filles ! répliqua Alexie qui venait de piocher le nom de son partenaire.

-Pourquoi ? T'as eu qui ? l'interrogèrent elles en chœur

-Je suis tombée sur Kevin, ça passe encore, il est supportable, lui !

-Ouais faut croire que le destin s'acharne, soupira Lexie, le bal, le voyage… qu'est-ce qui va arriver d'autre…

-J'en sais rien, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir… répondit Norah

-Vous lamentez pas les filles ! C'est un bon moyen de leur pourrir la vie ce bal ! Venez on vas trouver quelques idées… s'écria Alexie, en attirant ces meilleures amies en dehors de la grande salle.

°0oOo0°

**Bon certaines choses étaient prévisibles mais bon, sans ça je n'aurait peut être pas pu, inventer certains autres chapitres… Ne vous attendez pas non plus à grand chose entre Lexie, Josh, Andrew et Norah trop tôt…**

**BizZzZ, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Ps : Faites moi savoir vos impressions...**


	7. Le bal

**Coucou ! **

**Voici le septième chapitre sur le bal, qui j'espère vous plaira…Pour info, j'ai finit le 14ème chapitre et j'entamerais bientôt le 15ème, parce que j'ai trouvé une idée de Fic, que je ne veux pas oublier, donc j'écrirais le premier chapitre bientôt…**

**Sur ce, Kisssss à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews, ça peut vous paraître débile mais ça fait chaud au cœur….**

**Bonne Lecture !**

****

**Chapitre 7 : Le bal**

°0oOo0°

Hermione, Ginny et Lavande s'étaient réunies dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy, pour organiser leurs vacances de noël. Seulement Hermione avait du mal à tenir en place ces meilleures amies qui fourraient leur nez dans tous les livres à porté de main…

-Je savais pas que Drago lisait autant… murmura Lavande en s'asseyant sur une chaise

-Eh bien, tu le sais maintenant…répondit Hermione

-Ginny tu viens.. ! l'appela Lavande

-Ouais, j'arrive j'ai trouvé un livre très intéressant ! S'écria Ginny en brandissant ce qui ressemblait à un album photo…Bah, Hermione pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais montré ? demanda Ginny en s'installant à la grande table dressée au milieux de la bibliothèque.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, mais bon c'est pas vraiment le moment de regarder des photos… répondit l'intéressée

-Ah si ! Répondirent en chœur les deux curieuses

-Bon… fit une Hermione visiblement résignée

Elles ouvrirent l'album, et tombèrent dès la première page sur une photo d'Hermione et Drago enlacés sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs profondément endormis.

-Mais je croyait que c'était ton album photo ! demanda Ginny à Hermione

-Non, enfin oui et non, c'est celui de Drago et moi…, il date de l'époque où, on a commencé à sortir ensemble…, c'est notre album, répondit Hermione évasive, vous voyez il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant…tenta Hermione pour décourager ses aimes de fouiller dans son passé.

-Si, c'est encore plus intéressant ! s'écria Lavande en tournant l'une des pages de l'album

Pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, nos trois amies passèrent leur temps à regarder les nombreuses phots aminées de l'album d'Hermione et Drago. Des ''Oh, c'est trop mignon'' et des ''Elle est très belle cette photo'', ou encore des ''J'avais jamais vu Drago sourire comme ça !'', surgissaient à chaque fois qu'une page de l'album se tournait… En effet on pouvait voir toutes sortes de photos, sur l'une d'elles on pouvait voir Hermione assise dans un grand fauteuil et à coté d'elle Drago caressant le ventre d'Hermione tout rond à cause de sa grossesse (Nda : celle des jumelles…), ou encore une autre où l'on pouvait voir Hermione envoyer plein de petits baisers avec sa main en direction du photographe qui n'était autre que Drago. Mais celles qui avaient eu le plus de succès auprès des filles étaient celles qui touchaient à une Hermione et à un Drago entourés d'enfants, on pouvait les voir poser devant l'objectif faisant des grimaces et surtout toutes sortes de bêtises.

-Il est vraiment trop beau cet album…finit par déclarer Ginny

-C'est vrai…poursuivit Lavande

-Hum, merci les filles, bon on peut enfin commencer à organiser le voyage…demanda Hermione

-Ouais ! D'ailleurs j'ai pas mal de petites idées pour les forcer à communiquer ! s'exclama Lavande en parlant de leurs mari

-Tant, mieux parce que c'est le but de ce voyage… répondit Ginny

-J'ai trouvé un hôtel, assez confortable et bien placé, commença Hermione, maintenant ce qui nous reste à trouver c'est des idées pour réunir tout le monde, des activités en plein air par exemple…poursuivit-elle

-Ah, ouais, mais tu crois qu'on vas réussir à les forcer de rester ensembles…dit Ginny septique

-Ouais, j'y arriverais j'ai un bon prétexte pour ça, déclara Hermione, un sourire en coin

-Et c'est quoi ce prétexte ? l'interrogea Lavande

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, je vous l'ai pas encore dis, eh bien hier j'ai fait un test et je suis enceinte ! lança Hermione

-Mais c'est génial ! Félicitations ! s'exclama Ginny

-Mais je ne vois pas ou le fait d'être enceinte est un bon prétexte, demanda Lavande perplexe

-Je vais vous expliquer, commença Hermione, à chacune de mes Grossesses Drago était toujours au petits soins avec moi, je pouvais lui demander tout ce que je voulais…donc je vais utiliser ça pour le forcer à éviter d'étrangler Harry et Ron

-Ah, okay c'est vrai que c'est un bon moyen de marchander ! répondit Lavande

-Bon, voilà ce que je pensait faire…. Dit Hermione

°0oOo0°

Le matin du jour du bal, l'agitation était à son comble dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, tous les élèves sans exceptions tentaient de se faire le plus beau possible, pour éblouir tout le monde le soir même. Il s'en suivait donc un ballet de robes où de costumes qui valsaient dans les airs, d'élèves qui s'entretuaient presque pour pouvoir admirer le résultat dans la glace.

Dans les appartements des préfètes en chefs l'ambiance était plutôt tendue mais pour une autre raison que leur tenue. Elles savaient qu'elles seraient éblouissantes dans leur robes, le ou plutôt les sujets de leur angoisse se résumait en deux noms : Josh et Andrew.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a rien trouvé pour leur gâcher la soirée…souffla Lexie désespérée à sa sœur

-Moi, non plus…tu crois que si on les assomme et qu'on les abandonne dans un coin de la salle Dumbledore vas s'en rendre compte.. ? lui répondit Norah, tout aussi déprimée

-Malheureusement je crois que oui…, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour qu'on se retrouve avec eux…

-Il peut pas se mêler de ses affaires une fois de temps en temps…

-J'en sais rien, mais en même temps si il ne s'était pas mêlé des affaires des parents on serais peut-être pas là…

-Si tu le dis…Mais….

Norah allait répliquer quelque chose à sa sœur quand de grand bruits sourds se firent entendre à travers la porte de leur salle commune.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bruit… ! demanda Norah à sa sœur

-J'en sais rien ! Peut être que c'est quelqu'un qui est en train d'assommer Potter !

-Les filles ! Ouvrez moi ! C'est Alex !

Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte, Alexie faillit leur tomber dessus tellement elle était pressée d'entrer.

-Mais, pourquoi t'as frappé comme une malade ! Tu nous a fait peur ! lança Lexie

-C'est parce que j'ai une super bonne nouvelle !

-C'est vrai ! Dis moi que les deux imbéciles sont tombés malades ! s'écria Norah

-Hum, non, pas encore… répondit Alexie le sourire aux lèvres

-Comment ça pas encore ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea Lexie

-Oui, venez suivez moi…

Elles traversent Poudlard pour se rendre aux cachots, où la solution d'Alexie les attendais.

-Mais tu vas nous dire ce que t'as trouvé à la fin ! s'énerva Lexie

-Pour la dixième fois Lexie, patiente un peu on arrive ! répondit Alexie

-Tu la connaît, la patience et elle ça fait deux ! ricana Norah

-C'est les cachots ta solution ! s'écria Lexie

-Mais non ! C'est dans la salle de potions…

-Hum, tu crois franchement que Rogue vas accepter de nous laisser l'utiliser… ? demanda Norah

-Ouais, je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure, et puisqu'il nous adore on a feu vert !

-Cool ! s'exclama Lexie

-Tu vois, c'est pas si mal de patienter Lex ! ricana Alexie

-Bonjour professeur ! s'écria Norah en entrant dans la salle de potion

-Bonjour Miss Malefoy, bien je vous laisse mon laboratoire pour la matinée, ne faites pas de bêtises, je vous ai laissé un de mes livres de potions au cas où…

-Merci ! répondit Lexie, en regardant Rogue s'en aller

Norah, avança dans la salle à la recherche du fameux livre de potion qui pourrais sois-disant les aider au cas où…Pendant ce temps sa sœur et Alexie s'amusaient à imiter Rogue et ses élèves lors de ses cours.

-Hum, Mr Potter vous aller me nettoyez tous les chaudrons de la salle… déclara Alexie en imitant la voix de Rogue

-Mais, monsieur c'est pas moi, c'est Lexie ! s'exclama Lexie avant d'éclater de rire

-Hum, les filles je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant… déclara Norah

-Explique ! répondit Lexie

-C'est la potion de soumission …(Nda : Cherchez pas, elle existe pas… )

-Et ça consiste à quoi ? demanda Alexie

-En fait, les sujets qui ont bu la potion, en l'occurrence ce sera Josh et Andrew, obéissent à ceux qui lui ont donné pendant environ quatre heures…

-C'est cool, comme ça on vas pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux ! s'écria Lexie

-Exactement ! répondit Norah

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la faire cette potion ! les interrogea Alexie

°0oOo0°

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le dortoir des Griffondor , deux garçons étaient légèrement anxieux à l'idée d'affronter deux venimeuses Serpentard…

-Je suis sûr qu'elles ont prévu quelque chose ! s'exclama Andrew

-Oui, mais si elles ont prévu quelque chose, ce sera pour la même raison que nous, elles ne veulent pas y aller avec nous, donc si elles trouvent quelque chose, on en sera débarrassé aussi…

-…donc on pourra profiter de la fête ! Le coupa Andrew

-Exactement ! Donc arrête de stresser comme ça ! Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils se trompaient…

°0oOo0°

-Waw, t'es magnifique comme ça ! s'exclama Lexie pour Alexie

-Merci ! répondit celle-ci en tournoyant sur elle même, elle était vêtue d'une grande robe Bleu nuit qui épousait toutes ses formes, laissant ressortir ses grands yeux bleus. De plus ses long cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos nu.

-Et moi ça va ma coiffure ? les interrogea Norah en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle était vêtue d'une longe robe verte pale, avec quelques motifs compliqués brodés au fils argent au niveau du décolleté et du bas de la robe, fendue sur le coté au niveau du bas de la cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches.

-T'es magnifique ! lança Lexie à sa sœur. Lexie portait une robe assez près du corps d'un vert émeraude profond. Elle avait rattaché une partie de ses cheveux en arrière et laissé des autres lâchés dans son dos.

Elles étaient vraiment belles et comptaient le montrer à tout Poudlard le soir même une fois qu'elles se seraient débarrassées de leurs cavaliers…Tandis que de leur coté les cavaliers en question étaient eux aussi très élégants et comptaient aussi le faire savoir après s'être eux aussi débarrassés de leurs cavalières…

°0oOo0°

Au manoir Malefoy, Drago était en train de devenir complètement fou à cause d'une certaine Hermione qui prenait un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique. A force de lui demander tout et n'importe quoi, sous prétexte qu'elle est enceinte…

-Drago ?

-Oui…, répondit ce dernier extenué allongé de tout son long sur le lit de leur chambre

-Tu pourrais pas me préparer un chocolat à la menthe s'il te plait… ? fit-elle avec une voix innocente, à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister

-Tu peux pas le demander à un elfe de maison, je suis complètement crevé… répondit-il avant de poursuivre en imitant la voix d'Hermione sachant que ça l'énerverais, ''Drago, tu peux me préparer ça, tu peux m'apporter ci…'', ricana t-il avant de se faire sauter dessus par une Hermione vexée.

-Hé, c'est pas drôle ! fit-elle faussement vexée

-Bah, je vois que t'es pas si fatiguée que ça… déclara Drago, amusé par l'attitude d'Hermione avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser.

°0oOo0°

Le fameux bal, attendu par tout Poudlard venait enfin de commencer, les élèves entraient peu à peu dans la grande salle, ou les tables de chaque maisons avaient étés poussées sur les cotés afin de laisser place à une grande piste de danse. Il poussaient tous des cris émerveilles en voyant la salle que les jumelles avaient préparée.

Josh et Andrew attendaient patiemment que les jumelles arrivent afin de pouvoir enfin entrer dans la grande salle et profiter du buffet… (Nda : Pff tous les mêmes, ils ne pensent qu'à manger…).

Ils les virent arriver, elles étaient magnifiques pensait-ils, mais ils étaient bien trop fiers pour le leur dire, c'est pourquoi ils restèrent parfaitement silencieux quand elles arrivèrent auprès d'eux.

-Bien, on va pouvoir entrer ! déclara Lexie en tirant Josh par le bras, l'entraînant vers la grande salle.

-Hé, lâche moi, je suis capable d'avancer tout seul ! grogna t-il

-Bon tais toi maintenant on entre…lâcha Lexie avant d'entrer dans la grande salle bientôt suivie par sa sœur et Andrew qui passaient leur temps à se disputer.

Dumbledore, fit un long discours sur son attachement à rapprocher les différentes maisons, avant d'enfin annoncer l'ouverture du bal d'Halloween et de demander aux préfètes de s'avancer sur la piste de danse en compagnie de leurs cavaliers pour ouvrir le bal.

Lexie et Norah s'avancèrent donc sur la piste en compagnie de Josh et Andrew. Le groupe qu'avaient convoqué Lexie et Norah, commença à jouer un morceau qui s'avéra être un slow pour le plus grand malheur de nos deux couples.

-Fait moi penser à étrangler les Bizarr' Sisters un par un tout à l'heure ! grogna Lexie à l'intention de Josh

-J'y manquerais pas ! T'en fais pas ! répondit ce dernier sur le même ton

Un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse l'ambiance entre Norah et Andrew était tout aussi sympathique…

-Aie ! Mais fait attention ! ça fait mal ! s'écria Andrew

-Oh pardon, je l'ai pas fait exprès, minauda Norah avant d'écraser à nouveau les pieds d'Andrew avec ses talons.

Au plus grand bonheur de nos deux couples le morceau s'arrêta pour laisser place à une musique plus dynamique. Ce qui leur permis de s'éloigner un peu les uns des autres.

-T'es prête ? murmura Norah à sa sœur

-Oui c'est bon, occupes les je vais chercher les boissons…

-Okay, à tout de suite…

Lexie se dirigea vers de buffet pour aller chercher quatre verres de Jus de citrouille, en prenant bien soin de verser dans deux des quatre verres, la potion qu'elle avait concocté avec sa sœur et Alexie, l'après midi même.

Pendant ce temps, Norah tentait par tous les moyens de détourner l'attention de Josh et Andrew, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Quand Lexie revint enfin auprès du groupe elle tendit les deux verres de Jus de citrouille trafiqués à Josh et Andrew, et attendit qu'elle fasse effet… Soudain Lexie qui était décidément aussi patiente qu'une cuillère à café s'écria :

-Dis moi Josh, tu veux pas aller me chercher un verre de Whisky-pur-feu ?

-A vous ordres ! s'exclama l'interpellé

-Waw ça marche ! ça marche ! ça marche ! s'écria Lexie, ressemblant sur le moment à une gamine de cinq ans découvrant ces cadeaux de noël…

-Ouais, c'est super ! Mais arrêtes de sautiller dans tous les sens ou les autres vont finir par se poser des questions…

-Hum, oui pardon, je me calme… répondit cette dernière avant qu'un sourire diabolique se dessine sur ces lèvres…

Josh revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de Whisky-pur-feu à la main, prêt à obéir à tout ce que lexie et Norah pouvaient lui demander.

Pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent, c'est à dire toute la durée du bal, des fous rires fusèrent dans la grande salle. En effet Lexie et Norah avaient recueillit auprès de tous les Serpentard qu'elles avaient trouvés, leurs idées pour ridiculiser Josh et Andrew. Sans s'en rendre compte ces deux dernier furent livrés à des gages plus ridicules les uns que les autres…

Josh, dû faire la danse des canards sous le regard attentif de tous les élèves et professeurs assez surpris de le voir se livrer à une activité si peu commune, il demanda aussi au cours de ce bal le professeur Rogue en mariage, dansa le zouk avec Hagrid, quand à Andrew lui fut contraint de danser la plupart des slow collé serré avec Parkinson comme l'avait demandé cette dernière, il fut aussi suspendu au plafond de la grande salle faute de boule à facettes….

Au bout de quatre heures lorsque le bal s'acheva, on pu voir sortir de la grande salle, la plupart des élèves hilares, et deux Griffondor ne se souvenant pas de leur soirée, visiblement perturbés de ne pas comprendre la cause de l'hilarité générale…

°0oOo0°

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez…?**

**BizZzZ et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…**


	8. Vive les vacances en famille !

**Coucou ! **

**Je reviens pour le huitième chapitre que je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, puisque mon cher père à décidé de m'empêcher l'accès à l'ordinateur, mais après quelques heures de chantage, j'y suis arrivée… Ouf !**

**Bref, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews…Donc un grand merci à :**

'**Tite mione**

**Lady125**

**Lady Hope1**

**Saracroche**

**Emeraude-Chan**

**Titeflamie**

**Steffy12**

**Mangel.m**

**Kurai kela **

**Marie**

**Et aussi tous ceux qui m'on mis dans leurs favoris…**

**BizZz et Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Vive les vacances en famille !**

°0oOo0°

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tous les élèves ne parlèrent plus que de la soirée d'Halloween, au plus grand malheur de Josh et Andrew, qui avaient finit par apprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours du bal.

-Tu crois que je vais survivre au prochain cours de potion ? demanda Josh à Andrew

-Hum, j'en sais rien, mais moi je ne vais jamais réussir à me débarrasser de Parkinson (Nda : je viens enfin de lui trouver un nom, c'est Tara…) déclara Andrew

-Mouais, bonne chance ! ricana Josh

-Hé, c'est pas drôle j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !

-Hum, j'avoue que je ne saurais pas trop comment m'en débarrasser, par contre je tiens notre vengeance…

-Ah oui ! Et elle consiste en quoi ? l'interrogea Andrew

-Admire le chef ! répondit Josh avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, un flacon de parfum à la main. Quand il arriva à la hauteur des jumelles il vaporisa une bonne partie du ''parfum'' sur elles, ce qui lui valut quelques cris de protestations accompagnés de menaces.

-Mais, tu vas arrêter de nous asperger de ce truc ! Rugit Lexie Sinon….elle parut réfléchir un moment puis les trais de son visage se radoucirent et elle poursuivit, sinon je te fait un gros câlin…

-ça marche ! murmura Josh pour lui même et se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Andrew qui le regardait interloqué quelques tables plus loin, avant de venir admirer le résultat de plus près…

-C'est cool ! Mais comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Andrew

-Hum, un petit charme de rien du tout et le tour est joué… répondit-il un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres…

Au cours de cette journée pour le moins, spéciale, on pu voir Lexie pendue au bras de Josh toute la journée, et Norah accompagnant Andrew dans tous ses faits et gestes… Ces derniers profitèrent de leur journée étant donnée que les seules menaces que ces dernières ne pouvaient proférer concernaient des câlins, baisers et massages…. Josh et Andrew passèrent donc une excellente journée sous les regards admiratifs de toute la gente masculine de Poudlard.

Le lendemain quand Lexie ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre, les couleurs habituellement vertes et argent s'étaient changés en rouge et or, elle se dit d'abord qu'elle avait probablement fait un mauvais rêve, c'est lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle et qu'elle vit qui c'était qu'elle constata qu'elle faisait un très, mais alors très mauvais rêve…

Josh, par contre était en train de vivre un rêve éveillé, il avait dormit (Nda :Bah oui qu'est-ce que vous croyez… !), avec l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, il avait de quoi être content…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je fais là, avant que je ne t'étrangle ? demanda Lexie visiblement perdue

-Hum, bah figure toi que tu as insisté pour rester dormir avec moi hier soir…tenta Josh le sourire au lèvres

-ça m'étonnerais fortement ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette tenue avec toi ! explosa t'elle. En effet elle était uniquement vêtue d'une nuisette relativement courte. Elle allait répliquer autre chose quand un cri qu'elle connaissait bien retentit quelques lits plus loin…

-Ahrggg ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fait ici ! Dubois je vais te tuer ! rugit Norah en essayant d'assommer Andrew avec un coussin qui lui essayait de se protéger par tous les moyens possibles…

-Norah ? T'es où ? demanda Lexie en regardant dans tous les lits pour retrouver sa sœur…

-En enfer ! Je suis en enfer ! cria cette dernière avant d'écarter les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et de se précipiter à l'extérieur

-Oui, je crois que t'as raison ! Allez viens on se barre ! s'écria Lexie en attrapant sa sœur par le bras, et en l'entraînant hors du dortoir des Griffondor

-Je crois qu'on a eu notre vengeance ! déclara Josh

-Effectivement, elles aussi vont avoir du mal à oublier l'humiliation subie elles aussi… pouffa Andrew

°0oOo0°

Lexie et Norah traversèrent Poudlard au pas de course afin de se rendre le plus vite possible dans les cachots sous les regard admiratifs des garçons qu'elles croisaient, qui se demandaient si ils rêvaient où si ils voyaient bien les sœurs Malefoy en nuisette…

Quand elles furent arrivées elles se précipitèrent dans les dortoirs des filles à la recherche du lit d'Alexie réveillant au passage toutes celles qui dormaient dans la même pièce.

-Alexie ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? l'interrogèrent t'elle dès qu'elles eurent enfin trouvé le lit d'Alexie

-Oh, salut les filles , alors vous n'êtes plus pendues au bras de vous deux chéris… ? les interrogea t'elle le sourire aux lèvres

-C'est ce que je craignait… murmura Lexie paniquée

-Oh, non ne me dis pas que…

-Si ! Ils vous on eues et en beauté en plus ! Un petit charme et hop, vous étiez à eux pour la journée…

-Ils vont me le payer ! explosa Lexie réveillant au passage les quelques personnes encore endormies dans le dortoir.

-Tu veux dire nous ! Ils vont nous le payer ! répliqua Norah

°0oOo0°

La journée se poursuivit calmement (Nda : Je sais pas si c'est très français ça…) pour la plupart des élèves qui étaient tous pressés d'être en vacances…

Dans la salle commune des préfetes-en-chef Lexie et Norah préparaient leurs affaires pour leur escapade à New York.

-T'as pris notre paquet spécial ? demanda Lexie à sa sœur

-Ouais, t'en fais pas, il est dans mon sac… lui répondit Norah en désignant un paquet soigneusement emballé portant l'inscription ''Zonko''.

-En tous cas, j'espère qu'on sera le plus loin possible de Potter et Dubois, murmura Lexie

-Ouais, mais avec les plans foireux des parents, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop compter dessus…Mais bon on sais jamais…

°0oOo0°

Plus loin, dans leurs dortoirs deux Griffondor savouraient leur vengeance. Il regardaient tous deux des clichés pris lorsque les jumelles n'étaient pas dans leur état normal…

-J'adore vraiment ces photos, en plus on va pouvoir les utiliser quand elles recommenceront à concocter des plans contre nous…déclara Josh en regardant une photo, où l'on pouvait voir Lexie et Norah les dévorant du regard…

-Ouais, peut être même pendant les vacances… répondit Andrew

-Mais, non pas pendant les vacances, il y a leur père ! Si il vois ces photos, on est morts… !

-Ah, oui j'avais oublié ce détail…

-Hum, crois moi leur père c'est pas qu'un détail…déglutit Josh en pensant à l'une des punitions dont il avait écopé lors des précédentes vacances pour les avoir humiliées.

°0oOo0°

Quelques jours plus tard, Lexie, Norah, Aaron, Josh, Chloé, Megan et Andrew quittèrent Poudlard pour se rendre au manoir Malefoy.

-Ah ça fait plaisir de rentrer chez soi…murmura Lexie en poussant les grandes grilles permettant d'accéder au manoir.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Lex, répondit Norah

-Les enfants, vous êtes enfin arrivés ! s'écria Hermione en couvrant ses enfants de baisers, ce qui eu le dont de rendre Lexie, Norah et Aaron assez mal à l'aise…

-Oh, comme c'est mignon ! ricana Josh avant de vite regretter ses propres paroles étant donné qu'il venait de se faire sauter dessus par sa propre mère qui le couvrait à son tour de baisers tellement elle était contente de le voir revenir.

La séance de retrouvailles terminé tout ce petit monde rentra au manoir afin de préparer leur départ…

-Bien puisque tout le monde a ses affaires nous allons pouvoir nous rendre à l'aéroport…déclara Hermione

-A l'aéroport ! s'écria Norah Mais on ne peux pas tout simplement transplaner jusqu'à l'hôtel ?

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de transplaner, répondit Hermione

-Pas en état ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? souffla Lexie à sa sœur

-J'en sais rien, mais ça m'énerve de devoir rester enfermée dans un avion avec Potter et Dubois

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse moi ? rétorqua Lexie

Après avoir, bien rassemblé leurs affaires, les familles Malefoy, Potter ,Weasley et Andrew (Nda : Le pauvre il est tout seul…) translplanèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche.

Une fois arrivés ils prirent leurs billets et embarquèrent à bord de l'avion en direction de New York.

Une fois dans les airs, les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer…

-Et c'est quoi ton prénom ? demanda Josh à une fille qui se trouvait à bord de l'avion

-Juliette… répondit cette dernière, et toi ?

-Lui, c'est Roméo ! pouffa Lexie qui les observait depuis un petit moment

-Nan, l'écoute pas, elle est jalouse ! répondit Josh à Juliette essayant de rattraper le coup

-Moi ? Jalouse ? Dans tes rêves, par contre tes nombreuses conquêtes le seraient si elles te voyaient…

-Oui, mais elles ne sont pas là ! Répliqua automatiquement Josh oubliant sur le moment Juliette, Au fait t'as quel âge ? demanda Josh à Juliette qui ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre, trop occupée à mettre ses écouteurs pour regarder le film diffusé dans l'avion.

-T'es contente maintenant ! cracha Josh à Lexie

-Très ! ricana celle-ci

Un peu plus loin, une hôtesse de l'air commençait à distribuer les repas aux passagers. Quand Norah reçu son plateau repas elle attrapa le Ketchup qu'y s'y trouvait et se retourna vers son voisin qui dormait.

-Vengeance ! s'écria t-elle après avoir vidé le sachet de Ketchup sur le visage de son voisin

-Ahrgg, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu vas sérieusement le regretter ! hurla Andrew en attrapant la petite bouteille de lait qui se trouvait sur le plateau de Norah. Quelques secondes plus tard Norah se retrouva complètement trempée à cause du lait qu'Andrew lui avait envoyé à la figure… (Nda : à ne pas reproduire chez vous ! Nan, c'est vrai faut pas gâcher la nourriture … !)

Cette petite bataille se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'une hôtesse de l'air très en colère arrive et demande à Norah et Andrew de nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient fait…

°0oOo0°

L'avion, atterrit enfin, et tout ce petit monde pu enfin se rendre à l'hôtel, qu'Hermione avait trouvé.

Il récupérèrent leurs clés et se rendirent tous dans leurs chambres respectives pour défaire leur baguages et se reposer après plus de douze heures de vol…

1er Etage :

Chambre n°1 : Drago et Hermione

Chambre n°2 : Harry et Ginny

Chambre n°3 : Ron et Lavande

2éme Etage :

Chambre n°1 : Lexie, Norah, Megan, Chloé et Lohane (Nda : On vas dire que ce sont de grandes chambres…)

Chambre n°2 : Andrew, Josh, Aaron et Enzo

-Je suis complètement crevée, déclara Norah en s'affalant sur l'un des lits de la suite qu'elle partageait avec Lexie, Megan, Chloé et Lohane.

-Sans compter qu'il faut encore faire du baby sitting… soupira Lexie tout en déballant ses affaires.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la petite troupe qui s'était réunie dans la suite de fille se réveilla de sa sieste. Et quelques minutes plus tard (Nda : Vive les ellipses narratives ! Youpi !) Hermione déboula dans leur chambre pour leur annoncer le programme de la journée…

-Salut les filles, lança Hermione dans la pièce, pour cet après midi, on vous a organisé une petite sortie à la patinoire, et vu que vous savez toutes en faire vous irez avec les garçons en ville, il y en a une en plein air. Pendant ce temps nous on va rester ici pour finir de tout organiser… Voilà, à tout à l'heure termina Hermione qui repartit en coup de vent aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-La patinoire ? Hey mais j'ai plus dix ans ! râla Lexie

-Moi si ! s'écria Lohane Alors on y va ?

-Oui, on vas prévenir les garçon et on y va ma puce. Répondit Norah

°0oOo0°

-T'es prête ? demanda Norah à Lohane qui venait de chausser ses patins

-Oui c'est bon, répondit l'intéressée et commença à s'élancer sur la piste accompagnée de Norah et Lexie qui lui tenaient toutes les deux une main.

Quelques tours de pistes plus tard Lohane réussi enfin à se débrouiller seule sur la piste, et Lexie et Norah purent enfin faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient.

Elles s'élancèrent à leur tour au milieu de la piste et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à la patinoire à essayer de faire tomber Josh et Andrew qui eux essayaient de faire la même chose de leur coté.

°0oOo0°

Après leur escapade à la patinoire et avoir ramené Lohane et Enzo à l'hôtel, Lexie, Norah, Josh, Andrew, Chloé, Aaron et Megan se séparèrent pour aller faire les boutiques…

-Waw, regarde comme elle est belle cette jupe ! s'écria Norah en brandissant sa trouvaille sous le nez de sa sœur

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, mais tu crois franchement que Dumbeldore vas apprécier que tu te balade avec une jupe aussi courte… ?

-J'en sais rien mais essaye de parler moins fort, il y a pleins de moldus ici, ils pourraient nous entendre…chuchota Norah

-Mais t'en fais pas, ils ne savent même pas qui peut être Dumbeldore…rétorqua Lexie

-Moldus ? Dumbeldore ? fit une voix féminine derrière elles, vous êtes des sorcières ? demanda une grande brune aux yeux verts.

-Hum, ouais, toi aussi ? l'interrogea Lexie

-Oui, mon frère et moi somme à Beauxbatons, déclara t'elle en désignant un grand garçon brun avec de grand yeux bleus. Moi c'est Shanon et vous ?

-Moi c'est Lexie et elle c'est ma sœur Norah

-Okay, vous êtes à New York depuis longtemps ? demanda Shanon

-Non, juste depuis ce matin et toi ?

-Moi depuis une semaine…Je commençais à m'ennuyer… Mais puisque vous êtes là, je pense que les choses vont changer…

Elles continuèrent leur petite conversation puis échangèrent leurs coordonnées pour pouvoir se revoir dans la semaine. Lorsqu'elles sortirent toutes les trois du magasin elles croisèrent Josh et Andrew en pleine conversation à propos de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch.

-Tiens, je te présente nos deux meilleurs ennemis déclara Lexie en désignant Josh et Andrew

-Ah, eh bien pour les prochaines semaines ils seront les miens aussi ? les interrogea Shanon

-Sans problèmes, tu vas voir ils sont supers facile à piéger…s'écria Norah, avec un sourire typiquement Malefoy

-Mais vous aussi ! répliqua Josh avant de faire trébucher Norah en mettant son pied sur son passage.

-Grr, tu vas me le payer Potter ! rugit Norah

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de la manière dont on vas le faire trinquer, murmura Shanon aux jumelles avec un sourire en coin…

Quelques heures plus tard, Josh se retrouva plongé dans la neige par trois jeunes filles mécontentes.

°0oOo0°

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, la suite des vacances dans le prochain chapitre…**

**BizZz**


	9. Joyeux noël !

**Coucou !**

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, où nos chers héros sont toujours en vacances… Pas mal de petites disputes dont ils ont la spécialité…**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews d'hier, ça me touche vraiment ! Et ça me pousse à écrire les autres chapitres….**

**Pour info, au cas où, certains ne l'auraient pas vu, j'ai commencé une deuxième Fic et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, le titre c'est : Un lourd secret, donc allez y jeter un œil….**

**Maintenant BizZz à tous et surtout bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Joyeux noël !**

°0oOo0°

La première semaine de vacances passa assez rapidement, ponctuée par les nombreuses batailles verbales et autres vengeances que se livraient Lexie, Norah, Shanon, Josh et Andrew. A savoir, plongeons dans la neige, humiliation en public, mais surtout enfermer les garçons dans les toilettes pendant des heures, spécialité de Shanon.

Heureusement pour les garçons, le frère de Shanon, jusqu'ici resté aux abonnées absent fini par s'intégrer à leur ''bande'' pour les aider à se venger. Malgré les menaces des parents, ils ne cessaient de se chercher, comme si c'était plus fort qu'eux…

Au cours de ses débuts de vacances une trêve fut établie, celle du jour de noël dont ils comptaient tous profiter au maximum…

Quand Lexie et Norah se réveillèrent en ce jour de 25 décembre, une drôle d'agitation régnait dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient avec Chloé, Megan et Lohane. Elles s'étaient toutes trois jetés sur l'arbre de noël qui trônait au milieu de leur chambre, ouvrant leurs nombreux cadeaux.

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le sapin, pour découvrir leurs cadeaux, qui avaient étés ''soigneusement'' mis à l'écart par les filles.

Elles reçurent toutes deux de nombreuses robes, jupes, hauts et autres vêtements en tout genre. Ainsi que quelques accessoires et bijoux, dont deux colliers envoyés par Alexie.

Cependant trois paquets restant attirèrent leur attention, elles ouvrirent tout d'abord deux petits paquets emballés avec un papier rouge et brillant, quand elles ouvrirent la boite une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans la pièce, en effet à l'intérieur de ses deux boites se trouvaient des bombabouses accompagnés d'un message qui disait « Joyeux noël ! » elle ne mirent que quelques secondes à découvrir qui étaient les mystérieux expéditeurs de ces merveilleux paquets. Quand soudain un petit bruit ressemblant à un miaulement retentit dans la pièce, les filles intrigués par le bruit se retournèrent et se rappelèrent qu'il leur restait un paquet à ouvrir… Quand elles le saisirent un petit bruit s'en échappa à nouveau, elles détachèrent le nœud qui retenait le couvercle et virent un petite tête de chat brun s'en échapper, un petit chat brun tigré se baladait à présent dans la pièce jouant avec les morceaux de papier cadeaux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Un message se trouvait un fond de la boite où se trouvait précédemment le chat,

_« Joyeux noël les filles ! _

_J'espère que ce petit chat vous permettra d'éviter de vous défouler sans cesse sur les pauvres Josh et Andrew, et vous apportera un peu de compagnie dans votre salle commune._

_Bises Maman » _

-''Ces pauvres Josh et Andrew'' ! Nan mais je rêve ! s'écria Lexie, C'est qui qui viens de nous envoyer ces bombabouses ! poursuivit-elle

-Hum, en même temps elle a pas complètement tort, je te rappelle qu'il y en a qui vont recevoir de drôles de cadeaux… chuchota Norah

-C'est vrai ! Pouffa Lexie J'avais oublié !

-Il y en a qui ne risquent pas par contre ! ricana Norah, Au fait on vas l'appeler comment ce petit chat… s'exclama Norah

Une chambre plus loin, les garçons s'affairaient eux aussi à découvrit leurs cadeaux, le sol couvert de restes de papiers cadeaux…

Quand soudain Josh s'empara d'un mystérieux paquet aux couleurs argent, il détacha le couvercle et une dizaine de bestioles lui sautèrent au visage.

-Ah, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! S'écria Josh

-Hum, je crois que tu les connaît bien ces créatures, s'exclama Andrew en désignant les bestioles ressemblant à un croisement entre les araignées et les cafards.

-Oh, non, je pensait pas qu'elles en avaient gardé…murmura Josh avant de tenter de les faire disparaître, ce qui n'arriva pas étant donné que Lexie et Norah avaient concocté un sort pour empêcher quiconque de s'en débarrasser à l'aide se sorts les forçant donc à s'en débarrasser sans magie, à la main.

-Tiens, il nous reste encore un paquet chacun, déclara Andrew avant de lui tendre un paquet ayant une forme rectangulaire…

Ils ouvrirent tous deux leur dernier paquet et y trouvèrent deux magnifiques plumes, accompagnés d'un mot « De Ton admiratrice secrète, passe un Joyeux Noël » disaient les deux messages…

-Mais, c'est qui ces filles ! s'exclama Josh

-Si il y a marqué secrète c'est pas pour rien Josh ! lui répondit Andrew amusé par son attitude.

Un étage plus bas plusieurs couples se souhaitaient un joyeux noël se couvrant de baisers et de cadeaux.

°0oOo0°

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être lavés, maquillés et habillées avec leur nouveaux vêtements, les jumelles s'apprêtèrent à sortir faire les boutique et non pas pour elles mais pour leur chat Sweety qui nécessitait d'une panière et autres affaires pour chats…

Elles sortirent donc de leur chambre et se trouvèrent côte à côte avec Josh et Andrew qui s'apprêtaient eux aussi à sortir.

-Pff la journée commence bien ! S'exclama Josh en apercevant les jumelles

-T'inquiètes pas Potter l'enthousiasme que tu nous porte est réciproque ! répondit Lexie d'un ton sec

-Au fait pas trop le cafard les mecs ! les interrogea Norah, pensant à leur petit cadeaux surprise

-Et vous ça empeste pas trop ! répondit Andrew en entrant dans l'ascenseur

-Maintenant si ! Puisque vous êtes dans les parages ! lui rétorqua Norah, entrant à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et l'ascenseur démarra (Nda : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un ascenseur ''démarre'' mais bon, vous m'avez comprise…enfin j'espère.. !).

Une ambiance relativement tendue, à laquelle ils étaient habitués régnait dans l'ascenseur quand soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et l'ascenseur s'immobilisa entre deux étages.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Josh

-J'en sais pas plus que toi Potter ! Alors essaye d'éviter de m'écraser les pieds… C'est pas parce qu'il fait noir que je ne peux pas te frapper….

-Justement c'est parce qu'il fait noir que je t'ai écrasé les pieds alors du calme Malefoy ! répondit Josh

-Bon, vous allez essayer de vous calmer j'essaye de trouver une solution ! Hurla Norah, pour attirer leur attention.

-On dirait un vieux couple ! murmura Andrew avant de se faire taper par deux mains, Aie ! Mais pourquoi vous me frappez !

-Je ne serais jamais avec Potter , Dubois alors surveille tes paroles ! s'écria Lexie

-Et moi, jamais avec Malefoy ! poursuivit Josh

-Ouais bon je suis désolé…murmura Andrew le plus bas possible.

-Bon, vous allez vous calmer ! S'écria Norah avant de saisir sa baguette et de prononcer « Lumos », Ah bah , j'y vois quand même plus clair comme ça ! S'écria t-elle.

-Et alors ça nous avance à quoi d'y voir plus clair maintenant ? l'interrogea Andrew

-Peut être le fait que depuis tout à l'heure, tu me prends pour l'une des parois de l'ascenseur, alors s'il te plait dégages ! dit-elle d'un ton froid en le poussant à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur.

-Hé, pas la peine d'être brutale non plus…grommela Andrew

-Je crois que c'est une panne de courant ! déclara Lexie

-C'est possible…répondit Norah

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus tôt dans la chambre d'Hermione et Drago,

-Tu vas voir, je vais te tuer au prochain virage ! s'écria Hermione en appuyant sur l'un des boutons de sa manette

-Je crois pas non ! rétorqua Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester en tête de la course de voiture qu'ils se livraient à travers la playstation.

-Ouais ! S'écria Hermione qui venait de doubler Drago

-Pas grave, je vais me rattraper répondit celui-ci avant d'embrasser Hermione dans le cou pour détourner son attention

-Hé, c'est pas du jeu ! Répliqua Hermione telle une enfant de cinq ans

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas su rester attentive…lui chuchota Drago qui reprenait la tête de la course.

Quand soudain la télévision s'éteignit, mettant fin à la ''dispute'' du couple.

Quelques instants plus tôt dans la chambre d'Harry et Ginny, l'écran plat diffusait une série dont Harry était sérieusement accro, en effet il ne loupait aucun épisode de Lost et ce sous aucun prétexte (Nda : petit clin d'œil à ma sœur qui est complètement folle de Lost, et moi aussi d'ailleurs…).

-En fait c'est sympa comme série…déclara Ginny visiblement passionnée par la course poursuite entre Kate et Sawyer pour une valise. Puis tout d'un coup plus de valise, plus de Kate et plus de Sawyer, la télévision venait de s'éteindre et la lumière aussi.

-Oh, Oh !

-Qu 'est-ce qu'il y a ''Oh, Oh !'' ? l'interrogea Ginny

-Une panne de courant, ça arrive parfois chez les moldus…

Quand à Ron et Lavande ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien, puisqu'ils dormaient encore…

°0oOo0°

Environ une demi heure plus tard le courant fut rétablit au plus grand bonheur de Lexie, Norah, Josh et Andrew qui avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer. Seulement quand ils sortirent enfin de l'ascenseur leurs projets furent annulés pour laisser place à celui qu'Hermione, Ginny et Lavande (Nda : oui, elle s'est réveillée…) avaient préparé…

Quand tout le monde fut réuni, les filles annoncèrent leur désir d'aller faire une grande balade dans le parc avoisinant leur hôtel. Balade qui se transforma vite en gigantesque bataille de boules de neiges. Au cours de cette petite guerre deux équipes s'étaient crées, les filles contre les garçons…L'équipe féminine comptait un petit avantage sur l'équipe masculine puisqu'elles avaient une personne en plus, elles menaient donc sur les garçons qui tentaient de faire face à leurs assauts…

Du côté des filles :

-Vite Lex, dépêche ! s'écria Hermione qui attendait que sa fille ai finit de préparer une réserve de boules de neige.

-C'est bon, j'ai bientôt fini… s'écria celle-ci avant de balancer une boule de neige magistrale en direction de son père, Ouais ! En pleine tête ! pouffa t-elle en voyant la tête de Drago, Boule de neige qui lui revint immédiatement à la figure, renvoyée par son père

-N'empêche il t'a bien eue ! Pouffa Norah, qui était morte de rire en repensant à la tête qu'avait faite sa sœur quand la boule de neige l'avait percutée…

Du coté des garçons :

-Plus vite les boules de neige ! cria Drago a l'intention de Josh et Andrew occupés à les ''Construire''.

-On fait ce qu'on peux…répondit Josh, les mains complément gelées à force d'en faire.

Quand soudain une chose glacée se glissa dans son dos, quand il se retourna pour voir qui avait osé, l'attaquer dans son propre camps il se retrouva face à deus prunelles vertes rieuses comme les siennes encadrés par de long cheveux roux…

-Lohane ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Ton camps est de l'autre côté ! s'écria Josh en désignant l'endroit ou se trouvaient les filles qui s'affairaient à créer des ''munitions''.

-Je sais, maman, m'as dit d'aller espionner votre camps…répondit Lohane innocemment ne se rendant pas compte des informations qu'elle venait de révéler…

-Papa ! Hurla Josh, Fait gaffe maman envoie Lohane pour nous espionner…

-On va la garder avec nous alors…répondit Harry avant d'envoyer une grosse boule de neige sur sa femme.

Du côté des filles :

-T'as vu ils s'entraident au lieux de s'entretuer ! Souffla Ginny à Hermione, après s'être reçu une énorme boule de neige dans le cou…

-Ouais tant mieux ! répondit-elle avant de recevoir de plein fouet une boule de neige soigneusement envoyée par Ron, Heu, Lavande ça te dérange pas si je tue ton mari !

-Non, ça va tu peux y aller, il m'a glacé le dos ! répondit cette dernière

Pendant ce temps Chloé, Megan, Lexie et Norah faisaient tout leur possible pour geler Aaron , Josh, Andrew et Enzo, en ne leur laissant aucun répit…

°0oOo0°

Une fois la mini guerre achevée, toute la petite bande rentra à l'hôtel afin de se réchauffer…Les parents s'isolèrent dans leurs chambres tandis que les filles tentaient de trouver un moyen de s'occuper pour le reste de la journée…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrais bien faire…soupira Norah allongée sur son lit

-Regarder la télé ? proposa Megan

-Non, il n'y a rien d'intéressant…répondit Norah

-Faire un petit tour dehors…tenta Chloé

-T'as le courage de sortir encore ! Moi je suis trop gelée ! s'écria Lexie

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Norah

-Quoi !

-Une partie de poker, ça vous dis ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas…répondit Chloé

-Moi aussi ça me tente, souffla Megan

-C'est quoi le poker ! les interrogea Lohane qui était complètement perdue.

-Un jeu pour les grands puce, lui répondit Lexie

-J'appelle les garçons ce serais marrant si on pouvait les ruiner ! S'exclama Norah

-Ouais bonne idée ! s'exclamèrent les filles

Quelques minutes plus tard une table avait été installée au milieu de la pièce, un paquet de carte posé dessus, les garçons arrivèrent et des équipes se créèrent :

Lexie/Norah

Andrew/Josh

Megan/Chloé

Et Aaron qui se retrouva tout seul, puisque Enzo n'était pas vraiment en mesure de l'aider à jouer…

Au cours du jeu, les premières équipes à se faire éliminer furent d'abord Aaron qui avait du abandonner faute de gallions à miser, Megan et Chloé le suivirent quelques minutes plus tard n'arrivant pas à faire face aux deux équipes restantes qui ne cessaient de bluffer et de remporter de grosses mises…

Au bout d'une demi heure de combat acharné entre l'équipe Lexie/Norah et Andrew/Josh, tous leurs gains se retrouvèrent sur le tapis, ils jouaient donc pour remporter tous les gallions qui étaient en jeu…

-Je suis sûr qu'elles bluffent…souffla Andrew à Josh

-Ouais, pas sûr elles jouent gros et nous aussi c'est qu'elles doivent avoir quelque chose…

-Mouais, enfin de toute façon on ne peux plus rien faire d'autre maintenant, faut monter ce qu'on a…

-Hum, vous nous le dites si on vous dérange ! Intervint Lexie

-Non, c'est bon alors voilà notre jeu… déclara Andrew avant d'abaisser ses cartes

-Hum, une paire d'as et une paire de dames…souffla Lexie

-…Pas mal… poursuivit Norah

-…Mais c'est pas assez acheva Lexie avant d'abaisser à son tour ses cartes

-Waw, une paire d'as et une paire de rois… ! soupira Andrew

-ça s'est joué à presque rien ! Grr ça m'énerve ! ragea Josh

-Ah, c'est le jeu, mon pauvre Potty…ricana Lexie

-A nous les gallions ! s'écria Norah

°0oOo0°

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ! **

**BizZz et à bientôt !**


	10. Rumeurs

**Coucou !**

**Bah, que dire d'autre à part merci pour vos reviews ! Lol, bref, voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. En attendant bonne Lecture et à Bientôt.**

**BizZz !**

**Chapitre 10 : Rumeurs**

°0oOo0°

La dernière semaine de vacances à New York s'acheva rapidement, ponctuée par les petites batailles que se livraient les filles et les garçons, les journées Shoping et de visites de New York. Lexie et Norah gardèrent contact avec Shanon, tandis que Josh et Andrew en firent de même avec Liam le frère de Shanon.

Toute la petite troupe rentra au manoir Malefoy afin de regrouper leurs affaires et de repartir dans leurs domiciles respectifs et à Poudlard pour la plupart des enfants.

-Ah que ça fait du bien d'être chez soi ! S'exclama Norah en s'affalant sur l'un des confortables sofa de la salle commune des préfètes-en-chef

-Tu l'as dis ! répliqua sa sœur qui venait de libérer Sweety de son panier de voyage, Sweety qui pris rapidement la direction d'un des fauteuils afin de faire une sieste bien méritée. Il se roula en boule sur l'un des cousins du fauteuil se mit à ronronner et s'endormit.

-Finalement on a pas passé de si mauvaises vacances… déclara Norah

-Hum, ça aurais pu être pire ! répondit Lexie en déballant ses affaires

-Bah, on a quand même récolté une jolie somme au poker, eu de beaux cadeaux, fait un beau voyage et nous avons surtout rencontré une formidable alliée ! s'exclama Norah

-Ouais Shanon est géniale ! répondit Lexie enthousiaste Allez maintenant lève toi de ce sofa grosse feignante ! On vas aller rejoindre Alex qui doit attendre de tout savoir de nos vacances…

-Hum, t'as raison j'arrive ! rétorqua précipitamment Norah avant de s'étaler par terre, puisqu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans ses affaires. Elle se releva et tenta de calmer Sweety qui s'était réveillé effrayé par le bruit de la chute. Elle partit ensuite de la salle en compagnie de Lexie qui courait presque en direction des cachots trop contente de revoir sa meilleure amie.

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus loin dans la tour des Griffondor deux garçons se remettaient eux aussi de leurs émotions…

-Hey regarde Andrew, on a du courrier ! s'exclama Josh

-Déjà ! s'étonna t-il On leur a tant manqué que ça aux filles ! déclara t-il pas prétentieux pour deux sous

-Ouais t'as peut être trop manque à Parkinson ! ricana Josh

-Hum, j'espère pas… souffla Andrew en repensant à la soirée du bal

-Bon, viens on vas l'ouvrir cette lettre ! s'écria Josh en saisissant la fameuse lettre déposée sur l'un des tables de la salle commune des Griffondor

-Elle est de Liam ! déclara Andrew en reconnaissant ses initiales sur la lettre

Ils lurent, tranquillement la lettre, savourant chacun des mots de leur précieux allié. Au fur et à mesurent que leur lecture progressait un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur leurs lèvres…

°0oOo0°

-Alex ! S'écria Lexie en se précipitant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie

-Waw, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Lexie ! souffla la voix d'Alexie à moitié étouffée par une Lexie surexcitée

-Alors quoi de neuf de ton coté ? demanda Norah à Alexie T'as passé de bonnes vacances… ?

-Très bonnes ! J'ai d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de nombreux garçons, c'était sympa ! Et vous, apparemment elles ont eu l'air d'être riches en émotions ! répondit Alexie avec un clin d'œil pour Norah et Lexie

-Oui faut dire que passer deux semaines avec Potter et Dubois c'est fatiguant ! répondit Norah, intriguée par le clin d'œil d'Alexie

-Fait pas l'innocente… lui rétorqua Alexie amusée

-Comment ça l'innocente ? l'interrogea Lexie , vraiment inquiète pour la santé mentale de sa meilleure amie…

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant pour ''Les couples de l'hiver'' ? s'inquiéta Alexie

-''Les couples de l'hiver'' ! Mais c'est quoi ça ! s'énerva Lexie

-Hum, asseyez vous les filles je crois que vous allez avoir un choc… murmura Alexie en tentant de préparer les jumelles au choc psychologique qu'elle allaient subir

-Pourquoi tu nous parle si doucement ! ça m'inquiète ! souffla Norah

-Hum, tenez lisez ça les filles… dit Alexie en leur tendant un numéro récent de le gazette des sorciers.

Lexie et Norah entamèrent donc leur lecture sous le regard impatient d'Alexie

« _Cet hiver à crée chez de nombreux jeunes une petite étincelle assez spéciale. Petite étincelle qui s'est retrouvé entre deux couples particulièrement spéciaux. En effet cet hiver on a pu voir à New York, les jumelles Malefoy en compagnie de deux jeunes hommes avec qui elles passaient tout leur temps. Ils étaient souvent enfermées ensembles, dont une fois dans un ascenseur. Qui sais si ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione Granger (actuellement Mme Malefoy) et Drago Malefoy, ne vas pas se passer entre ses deux couples…… _ »

Au dessus de cet article on pouvait voir Lexie, Norah, Andrew et Josh en train de faire du patin à glace. Photo qui avait probablement été prise lorsqu'ils essayaient de se faire tomber.

-Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! fulmina Lexie en envoyant valser la gazette des sorcier à travers la pièce qui atterri sur la tête d'un malheureux élève de première année.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi ! Mais j'espère que ce malade vas arrêter d'écrire des imbécillités pareilles… rugit Norah

-Hum en fait les filles je crois que vous n'allez pas être très heureuses… murmura Alexie tentant de ne pas les énerver encore plus

-Explique ! s'exclama Norah tentant de ne pas hurler de rage contre le malheureux journaliste qui avait écrit cet article

-En fait, c'est pas le seul article qu'il à écrit… souffla Alexie si bas que Lexie et Norah durent tendre l'oreille pour réussire à entendre se qu'elle disait

-Hein ! Parce qu'il en a écrit d'autres ! explosa Lexie

-Hum, en fait il en a écrit un tous les jours…répondit celle-ci inquiète de la réaction qu'allait provoquer cette phrase chez les deux sœurs

-Un tous les jours ! Mais c'est énorme ! L'horreur ! Comment peux t-on être aussi ignoble ! s'écria Norah

-JE VAIS LE TUER ! hurla Lexie en se défoulant sur le canapé sur lequel elle était assise et qu'elle maltraitait depuis qu'elle avait pris connaissance du fameux article

Un peu plus loin dans le château deux Griffondor avaient pris connaissance de l'article et se réjouissaient de ce qu'il allait provoquer.

°0oOo0°

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez pénibles pour la plupart des élèves qui avaient du mal à se remettre à travailler après les vacances de noël. Ces fameux jours furent plus particulièrement pénibles pour deux élèves de septième année qui durent faire face aux sarcasmes des autres élèves. Lexie et Norah, passaient la plupart de leur temps à démentir les affirmations du journaliste qui avait publié ses articles dans la gazette des sorciers au cours des vacances de noël. Quand à eux, Josh et Andrew se délectaient des avantages qu'ils avaient pu tirer de la situation, les jumelles ne les pourchassaient plus, tandis que les filles qui s'intéressaient à eux étaient plus jalouses et tentaient de rester le plus souvent possible avec eux afin de ne pas les laisser en compagnie de Lexie et Norah. De plus Andrew avait eu le bonheur de constater que Tara Parkinson lui faisait la tête en raison de ses ''infidélités''…

Un jour d'hiver particulièrement froid tous les élèves sans exceptions furent convoqués dans la grande salle par Dumbeldore qui avait une annonce importante à leur faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé encore à nous faire subir ! s'énerva Lexie en tentant d'attraper son pull, tache particulièrement difficile puisque Sweety avait élu domicile sur celui-ci et refusait catégoriquement de bouger

-J'en sais rien, mais j'était bien là moi au chaud devant la cheminée ! J'ai pas envie de descendre en bas, il fait froid… protesta Norah comme une enfant de cinq ans

-Ouais, mais bon si tu lui répond ça je ne suis pas sûre que ça passe ! Allez viens ! s'écria Lexie en lui envoyant sa cape

-Merci ! Répondit Norah en réceptionnant sa cape, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie

Sur leur chemin elles croisèrent Alexie et d'autres élèves de Serpentard qui se frayaient un chemin à travers tous les élèves qui courraient en direction de la grande salle. L'agitation régnait désormais dans les couloirs, les élèves se poussaient les uns les autres tentant d'être le premier ou la première à pénétrer dans la grande salle pour apprendre la grande nouvelle. Tout le monde se demandait ce que Dumbeldore avait à avoir à annoncer pour que l'attention de tous les élèves sois indispensable à ce point. La plupart des filles espéraient que se soit un bal pour la saint valentin, la plupart des garçon pour une chose concernant le quidditch, d'autres attendaient la venue de grandes stars du monde de la magie, comme des chanteurs ou autre…

Quand les filles réussirent enfin à entrer dans la grande salle, la plupart des tables étaient pleines mais elles ne s'en formalisèrent pas, personne n'aurait osé prendre leur place. Elles s'installèrent donc à leur place poussant au passage trois élèves de quatrième année. Puis peu à peu le calme s'installa dans la grande salle puisque les professeurs faisaient peu à peu leur entrée bientôt suivis par Dumbeldore. Ce dernier pris place devant l'illustre présentoir qui trônait depuis des années (Nda : Siècles ! Je ne sais pas ! oO !) devant la table des professeurs. Il se racla la gorge suffisamment fort pour que les élèvent soient attentifs.

-Bien je vous ai rassemblés ici pour une raison particulièrement spéciale, commença Dumbeldore, Les professeurs et moi même avons pensé à organiser un Championnat Inter-Maisons afin d'essayer de faire gagner des points à vos maisons respectives et de vous entraider. Poursuivit Dumbeldore en visant particulièrement Lexie, Norah, Josh et Andrew.

Suite à cette phrase des murmures d'excitation parcoururent la grande salle, tous les élèves se demandaient quelles genres d'épreuves allaient avoir lieux. Les plus courageux espéraient qu'elles consisteraient à montrer l'étendue de leurs talents tandis que d'autres plus feignants au contraire espéraient qu'elles ne soient pas obligatoires…

Dumbeldore réclama à nouveau le silence, en tapant avec sa baguette contre le présentoir devant lequel il se trouvait.

-Bien ! Je vois que cette nouvelle en réjouit beaucoup d'entre vous. Commença t-il, Sachez que ses épreuves ne sont pas totalement obligatoires. Poursuivit-il avant de se faire couper la parole par plusieurs élèves intrigués.

-''Pas totalement obligatoires'' ! répéta Norah incrédule Mais ça ne veux rien dire ! s'exclama t-elle

-Hum, c'est vrai, mais attends, il va peut être s'expliquer, intervient Lexie

-Nan, j'y crois pas ! s'écria Alexie Lexie fait preuve de patience ! pouffa t-elle

-Très drôle Alex ! grogna Lexie Pour une fois que je fais des efforts…

Elles furent obligées de mettre fin à leur passionnante conversation, car elles se rendirent compte que le calme retombait à nouveau sur la salle, et qu'elles avaient intérêt à se taire si elles ne voulaient pas voir des points se faire retirer à leur maison.

-Hum, comme je le disais, les épreuves ne seront pas totalement obligatoires… repris Dumbeldore, par là je veux dire que chacun des élève sera obligé de participer à au moins une des épreuves, et si vous voulez participer à toutes les épreuves vous le pourrez aussi. C'est épreuves permettrons donc de faire gagner un certain nombre de point à votre maison selon l'ordre dans lequel vous serez classé à la fin de l'épreuve.

La première épreuve aura lieux dans deux semaines très précisément, sachez que c'est une épreuve d'endurance, sur ce je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Tachez de bien vous entraîner pour faire remporter des points à votre maison. Bien, bonne soirée mes chers élèves ! Acheva Dumbeldore avant de regagner sa place à la table des professeurs.

Plus loin à la table des Griffondor deux jeunes hommes étaient particulièrement excités de montrer à quel point ils étaient de vrais athlètes.

-Tu vas voir, on vas battre tous nos concurrents ! déclara Josh

-Oui, j'en suis certain ! approuva Andrew en se pavanant à sa table

-Moi aussi j'en suis sûre ! lui susurra Charlotte avant d'adresser un sourire charmeur, Charlotte était une élève de Septième année qui passait son temps à admirer Josh et Andrew comme une grande majorité de filles…

Un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentard les préoccupations de trois jeunes femmes étaient légèrement différentes.

-Il faut absolument qu'on soit les premières dans toutes les épreuves ! s'écria Norah

-Oui, notre sablier peine à rattraper celui des Griffondor approuva Alexie

-En plus c'est un bon moyen pour tenter de ridiculiser Potter et Dubois ! déclara lexie un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres…

°0oOo0°

Après l'annonce du lancement du Championnat par Dumbeldore, l'ambiance particulièrement mouvementé qui régnait déjà avant dans Poudlard fut nettement amplifiée. La plupart des élèves s'entraînaient comme ils le pouvaient, et surtout du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le terrain de quidditch déjà très demandé en temps normal l'était encore plus, car certains élèves s'attendaient à un match de quidditch comme épreuve. D'autres courraient dans le parc de Poudlard, où alors tentaient de nager dans le lac, en testant des sorts contre le froid.

Les jumelles et Alexie quand à elles faisaient toutes sortes d'entraînements physiques et avaient reçus quelques conseils de Drago, qui avait envoyé les techniques qu'il utilisait avant ses propres matchs de quidditch quand il était à Poudlard.

Elles alternaient donc entre des séances de course, de natation , d'assouplissements et d'entraînements sur le terrain de quidditch, na sachant pas que de leur côté deux jeunes hommes de Griffondor s'infligeaient le même traitement au plus grand bonheur de toutes les filles de Poudlard qui les observaient à chacune de leurs séances…

Quand Lexie, Noah et Alexie avaient le malheur de croiser Josh et Andrew sur leur chemin ils s'envoyaient leurs vannes habituelles tentant aussi par tous les moyens de faire tomber l'ennemi afin qu'il ne soie pas ''Opérationnel'' le jour de l'épreuve.

Ces différentes altercations intéressaient au plus haut point une certaine personne qui les suivait à chacun de leurs mouvements…

Quelques jours plus tard une photo particulièrement compromettante pour certaines personnes fit la une de la gazette des sorciers.

On pouvait voir Lexie et Josh presque l'un dans les bras de l'autre, dans le parc de Poudlard et Norah et Andrew à terre l'un à côté de l'autre… Photo qui avait probablement été prise lorsqu'ils essayent de se blesser mutuellement (Nda : Mouais pas très français tout ça…).

Le gros titre qui précédait cette photo annonçait fièrement « La température monte à Poudlard ! », et l'article qui le suivait n'était guerre plus intelligent et bourré de mensonges.

Un autre article qui provoqua encore une fois chez les jumelles une vague de colère impressionnante et chez Josh et Andrew une grande satisfaction car même si ce n'était pas leur oeuvre ils en tiraient tous les avantages tandis que les jumelles elles galéraient pour faire oublier ces malheureux articles aux élèves de Poudlard.

°0oOo0°

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez….**

**BizZz… !**


	11. L’épreuve d’endurance

**Coucou ! **

**Waw, merci pour toutes ces reviews c'est encourageant ! Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire tous les autres chapitres…. ! Donc merci à :**

**Marie,Lady125, foufie,'tite mione, Lady Hope, Emeraude-Chan, steffy12, ombre et lumière, Titeflamie, Saracroche, Mangel, kurai kela, Asparagine et tous les autres… !**

**BizZz et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : L'épreuve d'endurance**

°0oOo0°

Le jour de l'épreuve tant attendu arriva enfin au plus grand bonheur de tous les élèves qui l'attendaient depuis maintenant deux semaines. Pour une fois qu'un quelconque évènement autre que les matchs de quidditch perturbait le cours tranquille de Poudlard les élèves étaient heureux. Tous les élèves à leur réveil s'étaient rués hors de leur dortoir le plus rapidement dont ils étaient capables pour se précipiter dans la Grande Salle ou le lieux de l'épreuve allait être révélé par Dumbeldore en personne.

Lexie et Norah se réveillèrent en sursaut à cause du bruit fou que faisaient les élèves, elles qui comptaient dormir encore un peu c'était raté…

-Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient tous surexcités quand Dumbeldore ouvre la bouche ! grogna Lexie en sortant de sa chambre

-J'en sais pas plus que toi Lex, mais il vaudrais mieux pour nous deux qu'on sois prêtes d'ici quelques minutes , il faut absolument qu'ont arrive à remporter le plus de points possibles… lui répondit précipitamment Norah

-Hum, j'arrive ! répondit Lexie qui tentait d'attraper ce qui restait de sa cape de sorcier, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait été délibérément jeté dans le saule cogneur. Mais qui à fait ça à ma cape ! Je vais en avoir besoin ! Hurla Lexie

-Oh, non ça commence bien ! s'écria Norah

-Je vais tuer Potter ! Ragea immédiatement Lexie

-Hum, je ne crois pas que c'est Potter… murmura Norah

-Dubois ! Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? l'interrogea Lexie

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! répondit Norah, Je crois que je connaît l'identité du meurtrier de ta cape… s'exclama Norah

-Et… ? l'interrogea impatiemment Lexie

-Je te donne quelques petits indices : Il a quatre pattes, adore s'étaler sur nos affaires et son prénom commence par un S ! répondit malicieusement Norah

-Sweety ! s'exclama Lexie

-Gagné !

En moins de deux seconde les jumelles attrapèrent le suspect numéro un, et le grondèrent pour ce qu'il avait fait. Sweety manifestement vexé par la réaction de ses maîtresses partit se cacher sous l'un des sofa.

-En fait je suis sûre que maman nous à envoyé ce chat pour qu'il venge Potter et Dubois ! s'écria Lexie en attrapant une autre de ses capes.

-C'est possible, mais bon on a pas vraiment le temps pour le moment on doit aller dans la grande salle je te rappelle… lui répondit sa sœur

C'est en quatrième vitesse que Lexie et Norah parcoururent les couloirs , pour arriver toutes essoufflées devant la grande salle qui était heureusement pour elles très bruyante, donc personne ne remarqua leur arrivée tardive. Alexie leur adressa de grand signes de la main lorsqu'elle les aperçu enfin se faufiler jusqu'à la table des Serpentard.

-Hey, vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! s'écria Alexie à l'adresse des jumelles

-En fait on a été retardées par un tueur de capes…lui souffla Lexie tandis que le silence tombait sur la salle suite à l'arrivée surprise de Dumbeldore

-Oh, tu me raconteras plus tard alors…lui répondit Alexie intriguée par ce ''Tueur de capes''.

Comme à son habitude quand il faisait un discours Dumbeldore s'avança devant l'illustre présentoir et réclama le silence bien qu'au moment présent ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire.

-Bonjours mes chers élèves commença Dumbeldore, Comme vous devez probablement vous en douter je vais vous annoncer en quoi consiste l'épreuve d'endurance. Des murmures d'excitation parcoururent la salle puis Dumbeldore repris sont discours. Cette épreuve va avoir lieux sur le lac de Poudlard…commença Dumbeldore avant de se faire encore un fois couper la parole par les cris hystériques de certains élèves.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils on tous à hurler comme ça ! Grogna Lexie

-Oula, tu t'es levée du pied gauche toi ! l'interrogea Alexie sachant déjà qu'elle serai la réaction de Lexie, mais c'est fou ce qu'elle adorait la faire enrager pour un rien.

-Très drôle Alex ! Nan vraiment ! Cracha Lexie

-Je crois qu'il ne vaux mieux pas l'énerver pour le moment ! Tenta sagement Norah à l'intention d'Alexie

-Dumbeldore peut-il avoir le silence ! Trancha la voix de McGonagall Suite à cette intervention inattendue tous les élèves se turent laissant Dumbeldore s'exprimer.

-Bien, comme je le disais précédemment, l'épreuve aura lieux sur le lac de Poudlard, vous vous regrouperez par équipes en fonction de votre année et maison et vous devrez suivre un parcours « tracé » sur le lac. La première équipe arrivée remportera le plus de points, et celles qui arriverons après en gagneront un certain nombre selon leur classement.

D'un coup de baguette Dumbeldore fit apparaître dans les airs le rapport Points/Classement qui indiquait :

Première équipe : 100 points

Deuxième équipe : 50 points

Troisième équipe : 30 points

Quatrième équipe à la dixième équipe : 20 points

Onzième équipe à la vingtième équipe : 10 points

Vingt et unième équipe jusqu'à la dernière : 5 points

Suite à l'apparition des points à gagner, l'excitation qui régnait déjà dans Poudlard ne fit qu'augmenter. Tout le monde voulait gagner le maximum de points pour sa maison, mais surtout être reconnu comme un héros pour avoir sauvé l'honneur de sa maison.

Dumbeldore repris la parole en faisant brusquement disparaître les points qui flottaient dans les airs.

-Je vous donne donc rendez-vous devant le lac de Poudlard aux environs de Dix heures ! D'ici là, préparez vous bien ! Acheva Dumbeldore en partant à la table des Professeurs.

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'a être les plus rapides ! s'exclama Norah

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'être trempée ! grogna Lexie

-Hey, mais tu vas arrêter de râler ! gronda Alexie

-Nan ! répliqua Lexie avant de lui tirer la langue à la manière d'une enfant

Quelques tables plus loin une équipe masculine comptait bien faire ravaler sa fierté à une équipe féminine que nous connaissons bien.

°0oOo0°

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les élèves souhaitant participer à la course sur le lac de Poudlard étaient installés par équipes sur leurs bateaux prêts à gagner les cent points promis par Dumbeldore.

D'autres élèves étaient eux attroupés sur les gradin installés depuis peu pour l'évènement. Les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à assister au championnat, bien sûr les professeurs y assistaient aussi, mais surtout certains parents étaient venus encourager leurs enfant dont trois familles dont les relation étaient particulièrement houleuses.

En effet les familles, Potter, Malefoy et Weaseley étaient présentes pour encourager leurs enfants. Enzo et Lohane n'étant pas encore à Poudlard vagabondait dans tous les sens pour tenter de rentrer dans le château dans lequel ils allaient passer tout leur scolarité les sept prochaines années.

Quand à Drago, Harry et Ron , ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler sur l'identité du futur gagnant de l'épreuve.

-Tu vas voir Potty mes enfants vont gagner ! C'est les meilleurs… claironna Drago

-Hum, laisse moi te rappeler que ton fils se trouve dans la même embarcation que ma fille… lui répondit Harry

-Et alors, il n'empêche que mes filles vont être les premières ! s'exclama Drago

A côté de lui Hermione et Ginny se disputaient pour une raison légèrement différente.

-Mais nan, je te dis qu'ils ont l'âge mental d'un enfant de sept ans ! s'exclama Ginny en désignant Harry et Drago

-Alors là, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi ! Rétorqua Hermione, Regarde Ron, tu lui donne quel âge toi ! s'écria t-elle en désignant Ron qui tirait la langue à Drago

-Hum, okay, alors Ron lui à l'âge mental d'un enfant de cinq ans et Harry et Drago sept ! conclu Ginny

-On peux dire ça comme ça ! approuva Hermione avant d'éclater de rire, tant leur conversation était stupide de même que le comportement de leurs maris.

Un peu plus loin, du côté des participants, les enfants des deux rivaux ne cessaient de vouloir se déstabiliser, tant moralement que physiquement étant donné qu'ils avaient embarqué sur leurs ''bateaux''. Lexie et Norah tentaient de faire tomber Josh, Andrew, Will et Kevin ( Nda : Kevin était le cavalier d'Alexie lors du bal…), tandis queux essayaient de faire de même. Seule Alexie tentait de rester calme, pour rattraper le comportement puéril de ses meilleures amies, elle tentait par la même occasion de retenir Tara, qui voulait défendre son ''Pauvre Andrew'' qui risquait de tomber à l'eau.

Puis après quelques minutes plus tard Dumbeldore réclama le silence, pour annoncer le départ de la course.

Elles ne perdirent donc pas une minute pour s'élancer sur les eaux glacées du lac, éclaboussant au passage Josh, Andrew et Kevin qui se trouvaient à côté d'elles.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, les septièmes, sixièmes et cinquième années prenaient rapidement la tête de la course, tandis que les Quatrième, troisièmes, seconde et première années peinaient à suivre le rythme imposé par leurs aînés.

Peu à peu quatre équipes prirent la tête de la course, une équipe de Poufsouffle, une équipe de Serdaigle, une équipe de Griffondor (Nda : Celle de Josh, Andrew, Will et Kevin) et une équipe de Serpentard (Nda : Devinez laquelle ? Alexie, Tara, Lexie et Norah). Celles de Griffondor et Serpentard étaient les premières, suivies de prêt par les deux autres équipes.

-Alors Potty, tu t'en sors ! T'as pas trop froid ! s'écria Lexie tentant de détourner son attention pour remporter la course

-Nan, moi ça va, mais en arriver à faire des ruses aussi nulles, TU dois être fatiguée ! lui rétorqua Josh

Lexie vexée par cette remarque, qui n'était pas si fausse que ça se retourna vers sa sœur l'interrogeant du regard.

-Nan, Lex, j'ai pas plus d'idées que toi ! s'exclama t-elle Je crois que la seule option qu'il nous reste soi de se débrouiller en restant les plus rapides…

Elle se mit alors à pagayer le vite et le fort possible pour tenter de dépasser les Griffondor, qui restaient désespérément au même niveau qu'elles.

De leur côté les garçons tentaient eux aussi de les dépasser, redoublant d'effort à chaque seconde, malheureusement pour eux leurs efforts n'étaient pas réellement récompensés puisqu'ils restaient encore et toujours au même niveau qu'elles.

Quand soudain Alexie et Kevin s'immobilisèrent simultanément, se retournant vers leurs coéquipiers, et leur déclarèrent la même phrase sans toutefois se douter qu'ils avaient tous deux eu la même idée.

Norah s'approcha d'Alexie et lui toucha le front,

-Hum, t'es sûre que tu te sent bien ? l'interrogea t-elle

-Mais oui ! Continuez de pagayer ! Je vous explique en même temps ! Ordonna t-elle

De leur côté les Griffondor s'inquiétaient aussi pour la santé de Kevin,

-Hum, je crois qu'il a trop côtoyé Zabini, il deviens dingue ! s'exclama Andrew

-Mais nan, je ne suis pas fou, j'ai eu une bonne idée c'est tout maintenant écoutez moi bien… leur souffla Kevin, une petite idée derrière la tête…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sort de couleur Vert jaillit de l'embarcation des Serpentard pour toucher celle des Griffondor, tandis qu'au même moment un sort Rouge frappait l'embarcation des Serpentard. Le même sort lancé aux même moment par les deux équipes eu pour effet de les projeter sur un petit îlot situé non loin de là…

°0oOo0°

Ce petit affrontement n'avait pas échappé à deux pères qui observaient la course d'un œil attentif. On avait pu voir deux jets de couleur rouge et vert frapper les embarcations et projeter leurs propriétaires sur l'îlot.

-Qu'est-ce que ton fils à fait ! hurla Drago menaçant à Harry

-Hey, du calme, et puis je pourrais te poser exactement la même question ! Tes filles ont hérité de ton caractère, donc de tes idées stupides ! lui cracha Harry

-Je ne te permet pas d'insulter mes filles ! s'insurgea Drago

-Hum, c'est pas tes filles que j'insulte, c'est TOI ! lui rétorqua Harry, En plus t'es même pas capable de comprendre une simple phrase ! ricana t-il

Drago n'appréciant visiblement pas la remarque d'Harry se jeta littéralement sur lui, poussant au passage Ginny qui avait élu domicile sur les genoux de son mari. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à riposter en tentant d'empêcher Drago de faire le plus de dégâts possible.

De leur côté Ginny et Hermione étaient totalement paniquées tentant de séparer leurs maris.

Un peu plus loin Ron et Lavande faisaient des paris sur lequel des deux sortirait vainqueur de cette petite bataille.

Quand soudain une idée de génie traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, elle se mit soudain à feindre la douleur et fit mine de s'effondrer sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvait à proximité.

Drago, qui reconnu la voix de sa femme, lâcha la gorge d'Harry, qui sois dit en passant en profita pour respirer ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire depuis deux bonnes minutes, et se tourna vers Hermione pour voir se qui n'allait pas.

-Hermione ! ça va ! s'inquiéta Drago

Elle lui répondit par un petit gémissement, se qui le poussa à s'approcher pour pouvoir mieux entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-De quoi tu parles mon chéri ! Je vais très bien…répondit-elle les yeux toujours fermés, tentant de réprimer un fou rire qui ne cessait de grandir.

-Mais ! T'es tombée et .. ! réussi à articuler Drago, incrédule par la réaction de sa femme

-Mais, rien du tout je t'ai eu c'est tout ! s'exclama Hermione avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un bon moment, jusqu'au moment où ils réalisèrent que leurs enfants étaient toujours coincés sur un îlot.

°0oOo0°

Non loin de là, huit personnes venaient d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol humide de l'îlot. Ils se relevèrent lentement constatant avec horreur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient tous les huit réunis sur le même bout de terre pour une durée jusqu'à présent indéterminée, venaient de voir les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle prendre la tête de la course et ils allaient devoir se supporter sans s'entretuer.

Cette même réflexion se déroula dans les huit cerveaux présents sur l'îlot (Nda : Je dois compter Tara ! Nan je rigole !).

Alexie se tourna vers Kevin qui avait atterrit à côté d'elle et ils lâchèrent la même phrase,

-C'est ta faute ! s'écrièrent-il tous les deux avant de se fusiller du regard

C'est sûr leur court ou long séjour sur cet îlot allait être mouvementé…

°0oOo0°

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ! Voilou, kissss à tout le monde et bon Week-end !**


	12. Echoués

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bon, je sais que j'ai mis, un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre que d'habitude, mais bon hier j'ai eu la flem d'aller jusqu'à mon ordi pour le poster, Moi feignante ? Naan ! Bref j'ai passé ma journée à lire ! Mais bon en s'en fiche un peu de ma petite vie… ! Place au douzième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Ah oui bonnes vacs au passage à Lady Hope ! Sans oublier merci beaucoup à toutes mes revieweuses je vous adore ! **

**BizZz et Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 12 : Echoués**

°0oOo0°

Toute la petite troupe de huit personnes était maintenant échoué sur l'îlot depuis près d'une demie heure et les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Certaines personnes avaient repris leurs mauvaises habitudes, et d'autres tentaient désespérément de leur échapper.

Tara poursuivait sans relâche le pauvre Andrew qui cherchait de tous côtés un endroit ou pouvoir se cacher, c'était d'ailleurs sans compter sur l'aide de Norah qui donnait à Tara tous les renseignements dont elle avait besoins, tout en monnayant certains services...

-T'as pas vu mon Andrew ? demanda Tara à Norah

-Si ! répondit calmement Norah

-Et il est où ! L'interrogea impatiemment Tara

-Hum, et j'ai quoi en échange de ma réponse ? demanda malicieusement Norah

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Heu, ma robe de bal !

-Non merci ! J'ai pas envie de ressembler à une poupée ! s'exclama t-elle

-Alors toutes mes sucreries ! Lança Tara totalement désespérée par la disparition de ''Son Andrew''…

-Bon, okay, il se cache derrière le gros rocher la bas… lui répondit Norah en désignant le rocher en question. Elle était assez contente de s'enrichir de sucreries, étant donné qu'elle avait englouti toutes les siennes la veille…

Tara se relava brusquement et fit mine de regarder les petits coquillages qui se trouvaient à proximité du rocher, puis bondis de l'autre côté en hurlant le prénom d'Andrew. Le jeune homme qui tentait par tous les moyens d'échapper à Tara, se mit a courir aussi rapidement dont il était capable, mais Tara fut plus rapide et encercla les chevilles d'Andrew de ses mains afin de le faire tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est un Andrew dépité qui sortit du petit bois qui se trouvait à proximité, tenant à son bras une Tara aux anges…

Un peu plus loin, Lexie se cachait derrière un arbre en observant, Josh qui se penchait vers le lac, tentant d'attraper sa cape qui s'était échouée sur l'eau. Il se pencha, ses doigts touchaient presque la cape quand tout d'un coup il se sentit poussé en avant, son corps percuta l'eau glacée du lac. Quand il se retourna il pu voir une Lexie morte de rire, écroulée par terre en le pointant du doigt.

-Hum, franchement Potty, depuis le temps je pensais que t'avais appris à te méfier ! Lança Lexie entre deux fous rires

-Fais gaffe Malefoy ! Si tu crois que je vais rester sans rien dire… répondit-il menaçant

-Ouais, c'est ce que je crois ! Et puis… Lexie n'eu pas vraiment le temps et la présence d'esprit de terminer sa phrase car elle venait de se faire attirer dans l'eau par Josh.

-Tu parles trop Malefoy ! Ricana Josh en l'observant se redresser toujours dans l'eau

-Tu vas me le payer ! Ragea Lexie en se jetant sur Josh, essayant par tous les moyens de le noyer.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon… ! s'écria Will qui observait la scène avec amusement

-La Ferme ! S'écrièrent Josh et Lexie d'une même voix

-Vous allez bientôt finir les phrases de l'autre ! Non ! Continua t-il en les provoquant

D'un commun d'accord Josh et Lexie se jetèrent sur Will, ne supportant pas l'affront, Will tenta de leur échapper en fuyant à travers le petit bois, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par ses deux poursuivants, qui n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, on pu apercevoir Will ligoté à un arbre pieds et poings liés, et la bouche bâillonnée afin qu'il ne dise plus aucune ânerie. (Nda : Pauvre Will !).

Quand à eux Alexie et Kevin il ne cessaient de se rejeter la faute encore et encore…

- Si tu n'avais pas jeté ce sort, on n'en serait pas là ! Cracha Alexie

-Je te rappelle que tu as fait exactement la même chose ! Lui répondit-il sur le même ton

-Et alors, j'avais eu cette idée avant toi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas imité, on en serait pas là… soupira t-elle

-Et dire que je vais devoir la supporter… murmura-il

-J'ai tout entendu ! Crétin ! s'exclama Alexie

Dans les heures qui suivirent, tout le monde continua à se chamailler, sans s'apercevoir que la nuit tombait peu à peu et qu'une mystérieuse personne prenait un malin plaisir à les observer.

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus loin dans le château de Poudlard, les Serdaigle fêtaient leur victoire, ils avaient en effet remporté la course et avaient fait gagner cent points à leur maison. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas mécontents d'eux puisqu'ils avaient tout de même eu la deuxième place.

Seuls quatre personnes étaient déçues par les récents événements… Harry, Drago, Ginny et Hermione attendaient patiemment dans le bureau de Dumbeldore comme ils l'avaient souvent fait au cours de leur septième année.

-Je te préviens Potter, t'as intérêt de rejoindre ton fils rapidement pour lui faire tes adieux, parce que tu ne vas pas le revoir avant longtemps… le prévient Drago d'une voix menaçante

-Tu feras de même avec tes filles… lui répondit Harry, il voulait continuer à le provoquer quand une pression sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Ginny, venait de lui presser le bras pou l'avertir de l'arrivée de Dumbeldore.

Hermione retint a son tour Drago, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbeldore et qui était prêt à sauter à la gorge d'Harry. Malheureusement pour elle ce genre de geste était souvent répété car Drago était resté très impulsif.

Dumbeldore arriva à leur hauteur et les salua calmement un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres…Il s'installa à son bureau, poussant au passage de nombreux parchemins qui semblaient attendre là depuis des années…

-Mr et Mme Potter, et Mr et Mme Malefoy veuillez ne pas m'interrompre ce que j'ai a vous dire est relativement important…Puisque je n'ai pas pu contacter les autres parents je vous prévient en premiers…commença Dumbeldore

Hermione alertée par le mot ''Important'' pressa vivement le bras de Drago, qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant.

-Vos enfants, continua Dumbeldore, ont fait preuve de quelques ''petits'' efforts ces derniers temps, mais ont tout de même continué à se livrer cette petite guerre ridicule, guerre qui a ressurgi aujourd'hui même au cours de la course. La raison pour laquelle ils ont été projeté sur l'îlot qui se trouvait à proximité est simple. Il ont utilisé la magie pour faire échouer l'autre équipe. Chose qui était formellement interdite. Sachez désormais que vous enfants resteront ensemble sur cet îlot jusqu'à demain soir, pour leur tenir de leçon. Si après cela, ils continuent à se faire des coups bas, je serais obligé de prendre d'autres mesures, Acheva t-il.

-Quelles autres mesures ? se permis de questionner Hermione

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Mme Malefoy…répondit Dumbeldore amusé par l'inquiétude grandissante d'Hermione. Inquiétude si forte probablement due à sa grossesse. Sachez que vous pouvez aussi séjourner à Poudlard jusqu'à demain afin d'avertir vos enfants de ma décision. Vous pouvez disposer…les prévint Dumbeldore qui commençait à s'affairer.

Hermione, Drago, Ginny et Harry le saluèrent rapidement et quittèrent la pièce , afin de se rendre dans les appartements qui leurs étaient destinés.

°0oOo0°

Le temps passa lentement, très lentement pour les huit ''naufragés'', qui voyaient la nuit tomber, et leur inquiétudes grandir quand au moment où ils seraient secourus par quelqu'un.

Andrew devait probablement être celui qui soufrai le plus étant donné que Tara ne le lâchait plus d'une seule semelle, à moins que ce soit Lexie et Josh qui suite à leur bain forcé dans l'eau glacé du lac éternuaient à n'en plus finir. Pour Norah, ce séjour c'était révélé très enrichissant, elle avait en quelques heures, récolté quelques gallions, des sucreries et quelques petits services promis par Tara…Kevin et Alexie de leur côté avaient cessé de se disputer et avaient opté pour une petite sieste bien méritée étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rein d'autre à faire…Will quand à lui avait été ''gentiment'' libéré par Norah qui lui avait réclamé quelques gallions en échange…(Nda : Vous avez dit chiante ! Naaan !).

Quand soudain, Norah sentant son estomac réclamer son dîner, se dit qu'il était peut être temps de s'activer…

-Hey tout le monde ! Debout ! s'exclama Norah réveillant au passage Kevin et Alexie qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés lors de leur sieste.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles ! s'écria Alexie dans un grognement

-J'ai faim ! rétorqua t-elle

-Et alors, tu peux te faire à manger toute seule non ! Pas besoins de réveiller tout le monde…

-Peut être, mais pour ce qui est de construire quelque chose pour la nuit j'ai besoin de monde…répondit Norah

-Mais qui te dis qu'on vas passer la nuit ici ! s'exclama Lexie, effrayée par l'idée de dormir ailleurs que dans son lit douillet…

-Hum, je ne sais pas trop, mais la nuit tombe et j'ai pas trop envie d'avoir froid et de mourir de faim en prime ! rétorqua t-elle

-Pas bête…murmura Andrew, pour une fois…

-J'ai entendu ! cracha Norah

-Ouais bon, on se met au travail ! proposa Andrew pour changer de sujet

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout la petite troupe s'exécuta, sans accrochages et disputes en tous genres. Ils firent un feu à l'aide de leurs baguettes, (Nda : Bah, oui on est pas dans Kho-Lanta ! lol !), construisirent une grande tente afin de dormir avec à l'intérieur quelques matelas et couvertures pour dormir au chaud et confortablement…

Ils se mirent tous devant le feu, et ayant fait apparaître quelques Marshmallow, les firent chauffer pour enfin manger. Le temps du repas passa relativement vite, puisqu'ils étaient tous affamés. Au bout de longues minutes Lexie proposa un jeu que tous connaissaient très bien pour l'avoir pratiqué au moins une fois dans leur vie : Action ou vérité…(Nda : Pardon ça me démangeai depuis le début… !).

-Ouais c'est génial comme idée ! s'exclama aussitôt Tara, enchantée à l'idée de donner toutes sortes de gages à ''Son Andrew''…

Les autres membres de la troupe approuvèrent également n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre options puisqu'ils s'ennuyaient à mourir et n'avaient pas envie de dormir…

-Très bien je commence ! déclara Norah

-Et pourquoi ce serais toi la première ! l'interrogea Andrew

-Hey tu vas pas commencer ! Et puis c'était mon idée donc c'est à moi ! lui rétorqua celle-ci

Hum, ma chère Lexie…Action ou vérité… !

L'interrogée releva brusquement la tête ne s'attendant pas à être désignée si tôt et surtout par sa sœur…

-Action ! répondit la jeune Serpentard sur un ton de défi

-Alors tu vas embrasser ton adorable Josh ! lui lança Norah

-Hey mais t'es malade ! s'exclama Lexie sur un ton de dégoût

-Tu vas utiliser ton Joker si tôt ! lui lança Norah moqueuse

-Non ! s'écria Lexie, Okay je vais le faire ton gage ! dit-elle avant de s'approcher de Josh afin d'exécuter le défi qui lui avait été lancé…Elle s'éloigna aussi rapidement de lui qu'elle ne s'en était approché et se rassit à sa place, prête à faire subir à sa sœur le triple que ce qu'elle lui avait fait… Donc, c'est à moi de donner des gages, dit Lexie d'une voix menaçante en regardant sa sœur, ma petite Norah, Action ou vérité…

-Hum, vérité, tenta Norah, afin d'éviter un gage embarrassant…

-Eh, bien tu vas nous révéler qui fut ta première fois…déclara calmement Lexie, sachant que c'était un sujet que Norah tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier…

La Norah en question rougit violemment, puis tentant de cacher son trouble avala un Marshmallow avec lequel elle faillit s'étouffer tant elle était troublée que sa propre sœur la ''trahisse'' ainsi…

-Finalement, je préfère une action…souffla t-elle

-Je m'en doutais…dit Lexie Alors ton action sera de dormir avec Andrew cette nuit…

-Ah non ! protesta Norah se rappelant de la nuit qu'elle avait passée à son insu avec son pire ennemi… Ses protestation furent bientôt suivies de celles de Tara qui refusait que ''Son Andrew'' passe la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle…

-Si ! Ce sera ton gage ! Et puis tu as déjà gaspillé ton joker pour modifier ton choix…répliqua Lexie savourant déjà à l'avance sa victoire…

-Bon…fit une Norah résignée, sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance…

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, des gages ridicules, humiliants, troublants, drôles et curieux se succédèrent…(Nda : Vous ne connaîtrez la nature de certains gages que plus tard…Niark, Niark ! ).

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus tôt dans le grand château de Poudlard, un couple revisitait le château qui les avait vus grandir pendant sept années de leur vie. Dont une septième année assez mouvementée, aussi bien sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel… Hermione pressa la main de Drago avec émotion en passant devant la salle des préfets-en-chefs, celle où ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur temps lors de leur septième année. Hermione relativement émotive depuis qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte se rappela d'un évènement tout particulier…

-Tu te rappelle…l'interrogea Hermione en caressant son ventre qui commençait à prendre quelques rondeurs

-Oui dit simplement Drago, entièrement plongé dans ses souvenirs

-J'était si anxieuse…murmura Hermione en repensant à l'annonce de sa première grossesse

-Et moi si fier…déclara t-il en rapprochant Hermione de lui

-Pourquoi, tu ne l'es plus ? l'interrogea t-elle avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux

-Bien sur que si ! s'exclama t-il avant de l'embrasser et de la porter jusqu'à leur appartement, qui leur avait été réservé par Dumbeldore, non loin de celui d'Harry et Ginny…

Un peu plus tard en pleine nuit, Hermione se réveilla perturbée par la sensation de vide qu'elle éprouvait, le lit qu'elle partageait avec Drago était étrangement vide. Elle se retourna paniquée de ne pas le sentir près d'elle, et s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas là. Elle commençait à réellement s'inquiéter repensant à certains évènements de sa septième année, marquée par le retour de Voldemort. Quand soudain un bruit la fit sursauter, elle allait se retourner quand deux bras l'attrapèrent. Elle commença à se débattre, quand elle reconnu subitement les bras qui l'enserraient.

-Drago ! Où t'était passé ! l'interrogea t-elle furieuse

-Hum, je suis allé faire une petite surprise à quelqu'un…répondit calmement celui-ci

Hermione rassurée par la présence de son mari, ne posa pas plus de question et se recoucha dans ses bras. Quand tout à coup un cri la réveilla, une voix qu'elle connaissait étrangement bien d'ailleurs puisque c'était celle de son meilleur ami…

Quelques brefs instants plus tard un Harry très en colère entra en furie dans leur chambre couvert d'un étrange substance verte et visqueuse…

Quand à lui Drago était tout à fait fier de sa petite surprise, mais se retint de rire afin de na pas se trahir, Hermione elle avait tout de suite deviné qui était l'auteur de cette magnifique blague et il allait rapidement déguster sa bêtise…

°0oOo0°

Le lendemain matin sur l'îlot le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour certaines personnes… Norah fut étonnée de sentir sa tête bouger toute seule de haut en bas, mais c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était entièrement allongée sur Andrew, elle eu un long moment d'incompréhension quand soudain toute sa soirée lui revint en mémoire, le jeu, les biereaubeurre, le gage, la fatigue et le froid. Sur le matelas d'à côté une autre personne avait du mal à digérer sa nuit, Lexie sentit deux bras l'enserrer quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aurait voulu avoir fait un cauchemar mais non ce n'était pas le cas, elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir passé une si bonne nuit, puis se promis d'étrangler sa sœur pour le gage imposé. Josh qui venait de s'apercevoir que Lexie s'était réveillée en profita pour la provoquer.

-Alors bien dormis…? Demanda t-il

Il obtenu pour réponse un grognement, puis Lexie replongea sous la couette pour tenter d'oublier sa nuit…

Tara elle aussi avait passé une drôle de nuit, et son partenaire aussi, elle s'était trouvé une nouvelle proie : Will, mais désormais son petit cœur balança entre ''Son Andrew'' et ''Son Willou''…

Quant à Kevin et Alexie, ils étaient trop collés au goût des jumelles qui voyaient s'un mauvais œil le rapprochement entre eux…

°0oOo0°

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé….**

**BizZzZ !**


	13. Retour à la réalité

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, waw, j'en attendais pas autant ! Mais ça fait super plaisir de savoir que ma Fic est appréciée… Parce que bon mwa je m'amuse bien quand je l'écris, alors tant mieux si ça vous plaît…**

**Bref, là je vais juste m'adresser à Claire qui n'aime pas les couples autre que Ron/Hermione, tu sais, si tu n'aime pas les fics où elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne les lis pas c'est plus rapide que de mettre des reviews défavorables et pas vraiment constructives… et puis les FanFics sont faites pour plus ou moins réinventer le livre d'origine, même si certains couples n'existerons probablement pas…**

**Mis à part ça merci encore pour vos review et bravo si vous avez réussi à lire se que j'ai écris jusque là, Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je me taise… ! **

**Donc BizZz et Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : Retour à la réalité**

°0oOo0°

Toute la petite bande réfugiée sur l'îlot attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne enfin les secourir. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins de mauvaise humeur, sauf Tara qui était aux anges entourée de ''Son Andrew'' et de ''Son Willou''. Lexie et Norah elles se sentaient bizarres après leur nuit pour le moins inhabituelle, surtout que Lexie se lançait dans une crise aiguë d'éternuements. Le froid de Janvier faisait des ravages et avait poussé les jeunes gens à se réfugier à nouveau dans les couvertures pour se tenir chaud. Dans le ciel de gros nuages affluaient, en plus de ce froid mordant ce qui annonçait une bonne journée neigeuse sur Poudlard. Mais à travers ces nuages filtrait un soleil éblouissant, c'est la raison pour laquelle Josh n'aperçu pas tout de suite la Chouette de son père.

-Hedwige ! s'écria t-il en se précipitant vers l'animal qui se posait délicatement sur le sol, Waw, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir ! lui dit-il avant de détacher le paquet que portait la chouette.

Il l'ouvrit aussi vite qu'il pu, espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles et pouvoir enfin s'échapper de cet îlot qu'il commençait vraiment à détester… Il déplia d'abord la lettre et reconnu rapidement l'écriture de son père…

_Josh,_

_J'espère que tu n'as pas passé un si mauvais séjour…En tout cas il s'achève à partir de maintenant, préviens tout le monde qu'un porteloin se trouve dans le paquet que je t'ai envoyé, il s'agit d'un chapeau qui vas vous ramener directement dans le Hall de Poudlard. Une fois arrivé dépêche toi de partir te changer et de manger, car vous êtes tous convoqués chez Dumbledore… _

_Bises_

_H.P_

Josh, rangea rapidement la lettre dans sa poche et se précipita d'ouvrir le paquet afin de faire tomber le chapeau à terre pour que tout le monde puisse enfin quitter l'îlot. Il appela tous les ''naufragés'', qui accoururent, trop contents de rentrer enfin au chaud et de prendre une bonne douche.

Ils attrapèrent tous un morceau du chapeau puis se sentirent aspirés dans un autre lieux, le froid mordant de l'hiver céda bientôt place à une chaleur rassurante, et l'odeur entêtante du petit déjeuner leur emplit les narines et l'esprit.

Ils partirent rapidement se changer et se doucher pour se précipiter à la grande salle et profiter d'un petit déjeuner réparateur et bien mérité.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils firent une entrée assez remarquée, en effet, ils s'étaient tous fait éjectés de la course assez brutalement, puis avaient disparut une journée et une nuit entière, de plus Lexie et Josh se faisaient remarquer pour cause d'éternuements intempestifs.

Le groupe se scinda en deux parties, les Serpentard d'un côté et les Griffondor de l'autre, ils rejoignirent leurs tables sous le regard attentifs des autres élèves. Elèves qui ne les lâchèrent plus des yeux durant tout le repas, ce qui étonna d'abord nos huit personnages, puis qui finirent par comprendre en apercevant le dernier numéro de la gazette des sorciers…

°0oOo0°

Dans une autre partie du château, deux couples se réveillaient tranquillement, après leur nuit a eux aussi éprouvante…Harry avait du subir la ''Joyeuse blague'' de Drago qui l'avait réveillé aux environs de deux heures du matin. Quand au farceur en question lui avait dû subir les foudres de sa femme, puis s'étaient réconciliés une fois sous la couette. Nos deux couples dans leurs chambres respectives s'installèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, gentiment apporté par Dobby.

Hermione et Drago, étaient confortablement installés et s'apprêtaient à avaler une grande tartine de Nutella (Nda : Oups pas de pub ! Pardon mais j'adore ça !) quand un bruit se fit entendre au niveau de l'une des fenêtres, Hermione se leva et reconnu l'une des chouettes de la gazette des sorcier, elle ouvrit la fenêtre déposa une noise dans la patte de l'animal et récupéra le journal, elle ne pris pas réellement la peine de le lire et le déposa simplement sur la table. Drago s'en empara ainsi que de son verre d'eau.

-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ! s'exclama t-il avant de prendre une grande gorgée d'eau qu'il recracha entièrement voyant ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux…

La première page du journal annonçait « Les nuits sont chaudes à Poudlard ! », suivit de nombreuses photos, du feu de camps des huit ''naufragés'', une ou l'on pouvait voir Lexie exécutant son gage, qui était celui d'embrasser Josh, une autre où Tara se jetait sur Will, Lexie et Josh dans l'eau, Norah dans les bras d'Andrew et autres photos assez embarrassantes pour les élèves photographiés. La journaliste qui avait écrit l'article ne l'avait pas signé mais Hermione cru reconnaître le style, d'une certaine femme qui l'avait malmenée durant sa quatrième année… Elle paru tout d'abord amusée par les photos puis se retint de rire en voyant la mine qu'affichait Drago, qui lui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ces clichés… Il termina son petit déjeuner rageur (Nda : ça fait combien de fois que j'emploi ces deux mots moi ! Bon promis, c'est fini, ils ont plus faim sinon je deviens folle !), puis sortit en trombe de l'appartement sans même se changer, direction celui d'à côté…

Les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient à proximité de l'appartement des Malefoy, ne crurent pas tout de suite à l'apparition d'un Drago en Boxer tambourinant sur la porte des Potter…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir un Harry pas franchement content de se faire déranger…

-On ne t'as jamais appris la politesse Malefoy ? rugit Harry

-Si justement, mais toi t'as pas dû l'enseigner correctement à ton fils… rétorqua Drago en lui tendant le dernier numéro de la gazette des sorciers. Celui-ci eu soudain une mine joyeuse, en voyant la réaction de papa poule qu'avait Drago à chaque fois qu'une personne osait s'approcher de ses filles…

-Hum, je te rappelle qu'a leur âge, tu ne faisait pas que dormir avec les filles qui passaient la nuit dans ta chambre…répondit calmement Harry

-Et alors, c'est pas la question ! Retiens ton fils où, je m'occupe de son cas personnellement ! cracha celui-ci avant de regagner sa chambre, sous le regard ébahis des jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas quitté le couloir et n'avaient manqué aucune parole de la joute verbale.

Il fut accueillit par une Hermione pas tellement fière de son intervention…Quand à Harry lui fut accueillit par une Ginny enthousiaste de connaître les dernières nouvelles…

Après avoir pris le temps de manger, se laver et s'habiller nos deux couples se rendirent au bureau de Dumbelore où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à leurs enfants, pour les avertir de ce que leur avait dit Dumbeldore la veille.

Durant l'attente de leurs enfants, Hermione et Ginny discutèrent de la nouvelle grossesse d'Hermione en pariant sur le sexe du futur bébé. Hermione soutenant que ce sera un garçon et Ginny le contraire. Quand à eux Drago et Harry restaient immobiles et calmes, sans toutefois ne pas oublier de s'assassiner du regard, les prunelles grises face à celles émeraudes.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce qui parut une éternité pour nos deux pères Lexie, Norah et Josh débarquèrent enfin.

-Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Harry qui était plus q'impatient d'en finir pour enfin rentrer chez lui, et surtout quitter la présence de Drago qui devenait assez angoissante vu les regards assassins qu'il lui lançait…

-Salut Papa ! lança Josh d'une voix enjouée

Quand aux jumelles elles se tenaient un peu plus à l'écart, vu les photos qui avaient étés publiées elles préféraient se faire toutes petites, c'est pourquoi elles lancèrent un vague ''Bonjour'' quand elles arrivèrent à proximité des parents.

Pour éviter toute confrontation, Hermione s'avança en direction du petit groupe les saluant chaleureusement, puis commença à les informer de ce que Dumbeldore avait l'intention de faire au prochain faux pas…

-Vous, vous doutez bien, que j'attends maintenant de vous tous une conduite exemplaire, pour que l'année se déroule dans les meilleures conditions…acheva t-elle en regardant intensivement ses filles.

-Oui, c'est promis…marmonnèrent les trois jeunes gens qui ne pensaient qu'aux prochaines blagues et mauvais coups qu'ils allaient pouvoir concocter…

Les jumelles filèrent à toute allure ne voulant pas subir les foudres paternelles. Josh lui eu moins de chance et fut retenu par un Drago, visiblement très en colère.

-Puis-je savoir ce que ceci signifie ? l'interrogea t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rein de bon pour Josh, sauf si un miracle survenait

-Hum, s'était pour un jeux… répondit-il d'une toute petite voix, avant de s'imaginer, enfoncé dans un mur par Malefoy père

-Drôle de jeux, répondit froidement celui-ci, et j'espère pour toi qu'il ne se reproduira pas, alors préviens tes petits copains et tiens toi loin de mes filles…termina t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, pour rejoindre Hermione. Laissant derrière lui un Josh, fou de joie puisqu'il était encore sain et sauf mais surtout entier. Drago était certes très impressionnant quand il était en colère, mais Josh le connaissant depuis sa tendre enfance y était habitué…

Tout en regagnant la tour des Griffondor afin de récupérer ses affaires pour le prochain cours, Josh reconnu deux voix au détour d'un couloir. Il s'approcha et pu apercevoir deux ombres qui jouaient à un jeux très dangereux, l'une habillée de Vert et d'argent et l'autre de rouge et d'or. Les deux ombres en questions se révélèrent être une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir profond et un jeune homme caché par celle-ci qui était trop occupée à l'embrasser.

°0oOo0°

Lexie et Norah se précipitèrent à leur prochain cours, se demandant où était bien passé Alexie. De toute façon si elle séchait les cours elle ne loupait rien de bien important selon elles, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cour de divination, assuré par le professeur Trelawney, qu'elles n'appréciaient pas vraiment. Le cours était assuré en parallèle avec les Griffondor, au plus grand malheur des deux maisons, qui malgré les années ne s'appréciaient toujours pas.

Elles prirent place sur l'un des poufs peuplant la salle de classe et attendirent que la classe se remplisse. Ce qui ne tarda pas puisque les élèves étaient content de trouver une pièce chaude en cette journée d'hiver, même les Serpentard pourtant habitués à la fraîcheur des cachots.

Le cours commença bientôt, tout le monde s'affairait à trouver les ''prédictions'' sensés êtres visibles dans leurs boules de cristal. Quand soudain Lexie s'écria :

-Oh, professeur, je vois quelque chose ! Vite !

Trelawney accoura en direction de la table de Lexie et Norah, se prenant presque les pieds dans ses châles.

-Dites moi ce que vous voyez mon enfant…l'interrogea t'elle impatiente

Alors Lexie se lança dans une des imitations les plus réussies du professeur en question, usant et abusant de gestes loufoques qu'adoptait souvent Mme Trelawney

-Je vois, .., je vois, la MORT, oui la Mort sur VOUS ! s'exclama t-elle en désignant son professeur, bientôt suivie par les rires de toute la classe, Serpentard et Griffondor confondus.

Trelawney n'appréciant que moyennement la blague, repéra quelques élèves qui riaient plus fort que d'autres, puis fila sans un mot hors de la tour, pour faire un rapport détaillé de son cours à Dumbledore.

Dans la salle, Lexie était fière d'elle, elle avait accomplit son gage avec succès, elle se redressa défiant Josh du regard de faire mieux, à celui qu'elle lui avait gentiment confié, lors de leur soirée au coin du feu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les élèves entendant plusieurs tintements de chaînes, colliers, bracelets et autres bijoux en tous genres redevinrent silencieux devinant que leur cher professeur regagnait la tour. Celle-ci regagna sa salle de classe un pas rageur, un parchemin à la main, qu'elle déplia afin de le lire à haute voix une fois arrivé au milieu de la salle.

« _Le directeur Dumbledore, demande aux élèves suivants de se rendre dans son bureau, immédiatement :_

_Lexie Malefoy_

_Norah Malefoy_

_Josh Potter_

_Andrew Dubois_

_Tara Parkinson_

_Will Spanig_

_Pour avoir perturbé le cours de Divination et avoir offensé un professeur._

_Dumbledore._ »

Lexie, ne paru pas surprise d'entendre son prénom, mais les autres élèves convoqués eux, se demandèrent pourquoi ils avaient étés mentionnés. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vu ou deviné qu'ils étaient derrière cette mauvaise blague…Quoi qu'il en soit ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et quittèrent la pièce intrigués.

Une fois dans les couloirs les mauvaises habitudes reprirent le dessus, Lexie tenta de faire tomber Josh à plusieurs reprises, affichant une moue innocente dès qu'il lui jetait des regards accusateurs. Norah, étant dans la lune, ne vis pas le piège que lui tendis Andrew, elle se retrouva étalée par terre toutes ses affaires éparpillés à côté d'elle. Quand à Will il traînait à son bras une Tara plus collante que jamais.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le dédale des couloirs, il finirent par trouver la statue qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe qu'il avaient finit par connaître par chœur avec le temps et une fois devant les lourdes portes imposantes ils attendirent que le Directeur leur face signe d'entrer.

Il n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps car, quelques minutes après leur arrivée, l'une des deux portes s'entrouvrit, afin d'inciter les six élèves à entrer.

Ils émirent tous un hoquet de surprise en voyant Alexie et Kevin assis dans des fauteuils du grand bureau. Il n'eurent pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions car le directeur les invita à s'asseoir afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Ils prirent donc place sur les illustres mais néanmoins confortables fauteuils du bureau et attendirent. Les jumelles lancèrent des regards interrogateurs à Alexie, qui préféra fuir leurs regards pour remettre la conversation ''muette'' à plus tard.

-Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'ai appris par le professeur Rogue que deux élèves traînaient dans les couloirs à leur heure de cours de divination, et par le professeur Trelawney, que six élèves dont une en particulier semait la pagaille dans son cours, prononça t'il en regardant particulièrement Lexie. Pour vos fautes vous serez tous les huit consignés, Continua t-il en regardant les huit élèves qui l'écoutaient avec attention.

-Et quelle sera notre punition ? demanda Alexie, prise de panique à l'idée que Dumbledore révèle pourquoi elle se trouvait dans les couloirs.

-Eh, bien vous effectuerez nombre de taches ensembles dont vous apprendrez la nature plus tard dans la journée… répondit Dumbledore avant de poursuivre son discours, Vous pouvez maintenant vous retirez, et tentez de ne plus commettre d'erreurs aujourd'hui… les prévint-il. Chose qui n'allait probablement pas servir à grand chose compte tenu du caractère explosif des huit élèves.

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau avec quelques craintes concernant les taches à effectuer ensembles. Alexie pris les devant et fila à une vitesse ahurissante en direction des cachots, afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Les jumelles intriguées par le comportement inhabituel de leur amies filèrent elles aussi dans la même direction afin d'obtenir quelques explications.

Une fois arrivées devant le tableau bloquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, elles se mirent d'accord sur le comportement à adopter et entrèrent.

Elles trouvèrent Alexie allongée sur son lit la tête sous l'oreiller, chose annonçant qu'il ne valait mieux pas la déranger. Mais comme elles avaient hérité de la détermination de leurs parents elles ne se défilèrent pas, préférant essuyer la colère de leur amie.

-Alex ? interrogea Norah

-Humph…. ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ! demanda lexie voulant aller droit au but

-Hum, je crois que ça ne vas pas vous plaire… tenta Alexie en sortant sa tête de l'oreiller

-Essaye toujours…répondit Lexie

-Nan, t'as pas compris c'est le genre truc, qui vas vous mettre en rogne, du genre si tes parents t'empêchaient de voler…prononça t-elle difficilement

-De toute façon il va bien falloir qu'on l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre alors vas-y ! Trancha Norah

-Asseyez vous d'abord, je préfère…demanda Alexie, les deux jumelles s'exécutèrent et Alexie pu enfin commencer son récit.

Environ dix minutes plus tard et quelques jurons étouffés, on pu apercevoir Lexie et Norah sortir du dortoir des filles à toute allure et sortir du château afin de changer d'air, et surtout de penser à autre chose.

Elles reçurent peu après un courrier de Dumbledore les informant de l'une de leur taches à accomplir.

°0oOo0°

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard les pas de quatre élèves résonnaient ainsi que leur voix. Lexie, Josh, Andrew et Norah arpentaient les couloirs à la recherche de quelques élèves peu scrupuleux du règlement comme le leur avaient demandé Dumbledore dans sa lettre.

Josh, avait apporté la carte des maraudeurs afin de s'aider dans cette tâche plutôt ennuyante. Ils repéraient tous ensemble le nom des élèves dans les couloirs vérifiaient si ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible, notaient les noms si oui, et continuaient leur route. Quand soudain une chose attira leur attention, au détour d'un couloir, la carte affichait trois petits points devant une mystérieuse statue représentant une femme d'une grande beauté assise sur un rocher.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant la mystérieuse femme afin de la contempler.

-C'est étrange je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette statue…murmura Josh en caressant un coquillage de pierre taillé sur le rocher.

-En même temps, il y a des centaines de statues dans Poudlard…s'exclama Lexie

Puis soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et la statue sembla bouger l'espace de quelques secondes.

-C'était quoi ça ! s'écria Andrew

-Ton cerveau Dubois, tes nerfs viennent de lâcher ! lui répondit Norah

-Vraiment très drôle Malefoy ! répliqua t-il

Puis le bruits qu'ils avaient entendu quelques secondes plus tôt se reproduit, plus fort cette fois-ci, pour se répéter encore une fois, un quart de seconde plus tard. La statue pivota et laissa place à un paysage qui laissa nos quatre personnages sans voix et dans l'impossibilité de bouger tant ce qu'il voyaient les laissaient estomaqués. La carte du maraudeur quand à elle, se modifia, remplaçant les trois petits points, par ''Le passage de la naïade''…

°0oOo0°

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé c'est important !**

**BizZz… !**


	14. Le passage de la naïade

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir, et je suis contente de savoir que ma Fic est appréciée… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vos reviews influencent quelque peu mon écriture, Si si c'est vrai ! Donc c'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais pas mal de rapprochements en perspective dans les prochains chapitres… Mais j'en dit pas plus sinon je sens que je vais me trahir, quoique c'est peut être déjà fait ! **

**Bon BiZzZ et surtout Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : Le passage de la naïade**

°0oOo0°

Lexie, Norah, Josh et Andrew se trouvaient toujours plantés devant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. La statue, cachait depuis la création de Poudlard un décor tout à fait extraordinaire et inhabituel pour la région dans laquelle se situait Poudlard. Un vent léger et chaud balayait leurs cheveux, la différence de température entre les couloirs et ce paysage était considérable. De plus les bruits que renvoyait cette vue étaient plus qu'apaisants. Il se trouvaient tous les quatre devant une magnifique plage de sable fin et chaud. Ce spectacle les avait cloué sur place dès qu'ils l'avaient aperçu, personne n'avait prononcé un mot depuis cinq bonnes minutes, un record pour eux, qui dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même lieux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des remarques acides.

-Waw, c'est magnifique… ! réussi à articuler Norah

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! approuva Andrew soufflé par la vue

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! s'exclama Lexie, avant de leur emboîter le pas et de poser les pieds sur le sable.

-Hey, fait attention ! s'écria Josh

-Faire attention à quoi ! Ne pas trébucher sur un grain de sable peut être ! lui répondit Lexie agacée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan par Potter

-Attention aux moldus, on ne sais pas si il y en as ou pas…rétorqua t-il

-Mouais, ça m'étonnerais quand même que les fondateurs de Poudlard aient laissé un passage entre le monde magique et celui des moldus…répondit Norah perplexe

-Bon, on a qu'a entrer discrètement, vérifier si il n'y a personne, et si c'est bon on reste, trancha Andrew

-Okay, répondirent les autres qui pour la seconde fois de la journée étaient d'accord, un record pour eux…

Ils pénétrèrent donc sur la plage, retirant au passage leurs chaussures et capes de sorciers afin de profiter de la chaleur, mais surtout d'éviter d'étouffer à cause de la différence de température. Ils se cachèrent un petit moment observant si il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes qu'eux, puis finirent par constater qu'ils étaient les seuls. Ils se séparèrent peu à peu, voulant explorer la plage chacun de leur côté. Norah alla s'asseoir au bord de la mer, jouant avec l'écume des vagues qui venaient mourir contre la dune que formait le sable. Lexie, s'enfonça un peut dans la petite forêt avoisinant la plage, afin de se rafraîchir un peu et de voir de quoi était peuplée cette plage. Josh, lui essaya d'en faire le tour, mais fut forcé de constater au bout d'une bonne demie heure de marche, qu'il n'y avait peut être pas de limites à cette plage, après tout elle était magique…Andrew, plus feignant qu'autre chose profita du départ des autres pour bronzer un peu…

Après quelques longues minutes de recherches acharnées, Lexie finit par remarquer certaines marques qui revenaient régulièrement sur les arbres, plus précisément trois lettres F&G.W. Elle suivit les arbres qui portaient cette marque, puis tomba à son plus grand étonnement sur un petit coffre en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle s'approcha, et voulut l'ouvrir, elle constata avec satisfaction qu'il était déjà ouvert et y trouva un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même. Elle le déroula et put lire :

_Salut ! _

_Si vous avez trouvé ce parchemin, c'est que vous êtes actuellement en possession de la carte des maraudeurs. La plage sur laquelle vous vous trouvez à été comme vous pouvez vous en douter crée par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. _

_Pour accéder au Passage de la naïade il suffit de caresser le coquillage gravé sur le rocher de la statue bloquant l'entrée. Méfiez-vous de la statue elle est très narcissique, et une seule réflexion mal placée peu vous valoir ses foudres…_

_En vous souhaitant le plus de bonheur et de bêtises possible !_

_Fred & Georges Weasley_

Lexie en resta bouche bée, comment ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses oncles avaient put lui cacher une chose pareille, tout comme Harry qui devait probablement être au courant de l'existence du passage en question. Elle décida qu'elle leur réglerai leur compte plus tard, puis décida pour le moment de profiter de son séjour plutôt agréable sur cette plage.

Elle regagna la plage, rencontrant au passage un Josh épuisé par sa ballade. Toute la petite troupe finit par se rejoindre non loin de l'entrée du passage.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous monter…annonça Lexie, attirant donc l'attention de sa sœur et de ses deux meilleurs ennemis

-Bah vas-y accouche ! s'impatienta Andrew

-Oulà, le soleil, t'a grillé les neurones ! s'exclama Norah Ah, non j'avais oublié t'en avait déjà pas au départ…

-Bon, du calme ! Trancha lexie, coupant au passage la parole à Andrew qui comptait répliquer, Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, déclara t-elle en leur tendant la lettre des jumeaux Weasley.

-Mais pourquoi, il ne nous on rien dit ! s'écria Josh après avoir lu la lettre

-J'en sais pas plus que toi, en attendant on vas établir certaines règles concernant cette plage…décida Lexie

-Ouais, bonne idée, j'ai pas envie de trouver des Griffondor ici ! s'exclama Norah

-Hum, et moi, pas envie non plus de croiser des vipères ! cracha Andrew en regardant intensivement Norah

-Donc, on ne parle de ce passage, à personne et ont se prévient quand l'un de nous y vas, déclara Lexie

-ça me va…répondit Norah

-Mouais, j'ai pas non plus envie de vous informer de tous mes faits et gestes non plus…rétorqua Josh

-Donc c'est Oui ! annonça Lexie, avant de récupérer ses affaires sans un mot de plus et de sortir de la plage bientôt suivie par sa sœur.

-Depuis quand c'est ELLES qui décident ! explosa Josh

-Hum, depuis que tu t'es fait agresser par leur père, je pense…annonça Andrew, amusé par la frustration présente chez son meilleur ami.

Il eu pour toute réponse un grognement significatif de sa mauvaise humeur, puis quitta à son tour la plage.

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus loin, dans le Manoir Malefoy, Hermione fut forcée de constater de son plan de rapprochement avait lamentablement échoué, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve autre chose. Le cours de ses pensées fut, interrompu, par un Drago qui entra en trombe dans leur chambre.

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! s'inquiéta t-elle

-On est en retard ! s'exclama t-il en se rapprochant d'elle

-Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète de l'heure… ! l'interrogea t-elle

-Depuis, que tu es à nouveau enceinte et que tu dois aller à Ste Mangouste pour le suivi de ta grossesse…répondit-il en l'attrapant délicatement par la taille..

-Hum, j'adore quand t'es comme ça.. ! lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille

-Quand je suis quoi ! demanda t-il perplexe

-Inquiet ! Allez t'en fais pas papa, ton fils vas bien…annonça t-elle amusée par les réactions de Drago, à chaque fois qu'elle était enceinte

-Et, comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon ! l'interrogea t-il

-Je le sens, c'est tout. S'exclama t-elle avant de demander, Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends !

Sur ces mots, Drago, ne se fit pas prier, il la rapprocha de lui, puis ils transplanèrent à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

°0oOo0°

Dans Poudlard, une agitation particulière régnait, suite à la dernière nouvelle. En effet, le récit du cours de divination s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre et tous les élèves en parlaient à présent. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à une certaine journaliste et à son photographe favori qui recueillaient, tous les témoignages concernant les jumelles Malefoy et leur entourage. De nombreux élèves se pressaient devant eux, espérant qu'en retour de leur dit témoignage, leur nom serait cité dans le journal. Toutes les maisons se mêlaient afin de connaître les derniers potins, et un parfum de rébellion régnait désormais dans le château, chaque élève espérai pouvoir faire le même genre de blagues au professeurs qu'ils n'aimaient pas, mais ils ne possédaient pas tous le même tempérament que les jumelles.

Les jumelles en question, elles revenaient tranquillement dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle furent d'ailleurs reçues par les acclamations de ceux-ci, mais la raison pour laquelle elle étaient venues ici, c'était afin d'éclaircir les choses avec leur meilleure amie.

-T'es sûre qu'elle vas vouloir nous parler avec la scène qu'on lui a faite tout à l'heure ? demanda Norah inquiète à sa sœur.

-Hum, j'en sais trop rien, mais bon, il faut bien qu'on en reparle un jour…

-Ouais…, Bon allez on y vas maintenant, sinon je sens que je vais me défiler…

-Okay, on fonce ! s'exclama Lexie avant de pousser la porte du dortoir des filles

Elle y trouvèrent quelques élèves plus jeunes, qu'elles chassèrent rapidement, afin de pouvoir discuter calmement avec leur meilleure amie.

-Alex ? tenta Norah

-Quoi ! Si c'est encore pour me gueuler dessus, c'est pas la peine j'ai eu ma dose !

-Non, c'est pas pour gueuler, c'est pour discuter…

-Et parler de quoi ! Vous êtes au courant maintenant ! grogna Alexie

-Ouais, enfin t'aurais pu éviter de tomber sur lui, quand même, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lexie

-Bah, non, justement, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ça m'es tombé dessus et puis c'est tout ! s'écria Alexie scandalisée par le comportement des jumelles

-Ouais, mais, savoir que tu sors avec Kevin ça fait un choc quand même ! répondit Lexie

-C'est sûr, si nous on t'avais annoncé qu'on sortait avec, Potter et Dubois t'aurais eu la même réaction ! s'écria Norah

-Peut-être, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait ! répondit Alexie avec conviction

-Tu nous pardonnes ? demanda Lexie avec une voix qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui…

-Oui ! souffla Alexie, avant d'attraper ses deux meilleurs amies et de les serrer dans ses bras…Puis elle s'écarta d'elles les regardant bizarrement puis demanda, Vous n'auriez pas changé quelque chose !

-Heu….non, rien, rien, répondit Norah avant qu'Alexie ne pose trop de questions

En effet suite à leur courte excursion sur la plage, elles avaient pris quelques couleurs, leur peau contrastait avec celle d'Alexie qui n'avait pas connu ce soleil là depuis ses vacances d'été.

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus loin, un couple attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste à l'étage Maternité. Enfin patiemment c'était, un bien grand mot, car Drago arrivait tout juste à ne pas aller fracasser la tête des médecins pour être pris en charge plus vite.

-J'en ai mare ! soupira Drago

-Mare de quoi ? demanda Hermione

-D'attendre…

-M'étonne pas…, reste tranquille, on va bientôt venir nous chercher, lui répondit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son mari, comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire avec ses enfants quand ils ne tenaient pas en place. Ce geste sembla apaiser Drago qui cessa immédiatement de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Peu de temps après, une médicomage, vint les prendre en charge les menant vers le bureau d'un médecin que notre couple connaissait bien, étant donné qu'ils travaillaient avec lui de temps en temps, mais surtout qu'il avait assisté toutes les grossesses d'Hermione. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place, à un sorcier avoisinant la cinquantaine, l'air jovial et chaleureux.

-Hermione ! Drago ! Enchanté de vous revoir ! S'exclama t-il en serrant la main du couple

-Nous aussi Jack ! s'écria Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa place.

-Alors, de nouveau enceinte ? Depuis combien de temps ? les interrogea Jack

-Hum, je l'ai appris en Octobre, alors ça va faire quatre mois, maintenant…

-Très bien ! Viens, allonges toi sur ce lit, je vais d'ausculter…

Hermione s'exécuta, et après quelques minutes d'observations à l'aide d'instruments médicaux magiques le médecin annonça :

-Hey bien, ce bébé est en parfaite santé, mais il va falloir faire attention à vous et surtout à lui ses prochains temps…Au fait voulez-vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant ? demanda le médicomage.

Drago, interrogea Hermione du regard qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, de toutes façon elle était pratiquement sûre de connaître le sexe de l'enfant. Drago, demanda donc à Jack de lui révéler si le futur bébé était une fille ou un garçon…

-Hey, bien il s'agit d'un garçon ! S'exclama le médicomage après quelques recherches supplémentaires.

Suite à cette nouvelle, Hermione afficha un sourire de victoire à son mari, après tout elle avait deviné, et Ginny avait perdu son pari…

Le couple sortit bientôt du bureau, rayonnants. Drago, pris le temps de caresser le ventre de sa femme, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de transplaner au manoir.

°0oOo0°

Le lendemain, à Poudlard dans le dortoir des Serpentard, deux filles reçurent une lettre de leurs parents, ce qui leur inspira en premier lieu un sentiment de scepticisme, vu les derniers courriers qu'elles avaient reçu de leurs parents. Mais sous la pression d'Alexie, qui exigeait de savoir ce que la famille avait à leur annoncer de si important, elles finirent par ouvrir la lettre.

_Les filles,_

_Nous vous écrivons pour vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle ! Je (maman) suis enceinte ! Pas la peine de mettre ton prénom entre parenthèses, je risque pas de tomber enceinte ! ( -- papa)… Grr tais toi, je disais donc dans quelques mois vous aurez un petit frère ! _

_Bref, j'ai envoyé le même courrier à votre frère, donc pas besoins de l'en informer…_

_Bises et j'espère que vous vous comportez bien à Poudlard…_

_Bisous ! _

_Papa et Maman._

-Encore ! s'exclama Lexie

-Comment ça encore ! l'interrogea Alexie

-Rien, c'est juste qu'on sera quatre ! ça fait pas mal quand même !

-Ouais, mais bon on à la place au manoir ! Et puis ça fait un allié de plus contre Potter ! s'écria Norah, entrevoyant déjà des plans contre ses meilleurs ennemis…

-J'ai compris ! cria presque Lexie en sautillant dans tous les sens

-Compris quoi ! l'interrogea Norah,

-C'est pour ça que maman a voulu, qu'on prenne l'avion, pour le voyage !

-Mais c'est vieux, ça ! Tu te posait encore des questions la dessus… ? demanda Norah

-Bah,…oui.

-T'es vraiment frappée toi ! s'exclama sa sœur

-Hey, je ne te permet pas ! répliqua lexie en balançant son oreiller au visage de sa sœur.

-Et moi non plus ! rétorqua Norah en lui envoyant son oreiller à son tour

Alexie s'ennuyant visiblement de la situation décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'intervenir, sur ce elle envoya deux oreillers qui se trouvaient à sa portée sur les deux sœurs, se qui lui valut des représailles mouvementés et sans pitié.

°0oOo0°

Peu après les jumelles décidèrent qu'il était grand temps pour elles d'aller prendre un bain de soleil. Elles partirent donc discrètement des cachots de Serpentard, pour rejoindre les longs et tortueux couloirs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à hauteur de la statue, elles remarquèrent, qu'au pied du rocher en pierre quelques grains de sable traînaient.

-Tiens Potter et Dubois ont eu la même idée que nous…murmura Lexie pour sa sœur

-Ouais, si on allait leur faire une petite surprise…répondit Norah, avec un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon

-Je te suis…approuva Lexie avant de suivre sa sœur sur la plage ensoleillée

Elles marchèrent discrètement, afin de ne pas se faire entendre des deux jeunes hommes qui bronzaient sur le ventre. Elles se mirent au dessus d'eux et sortirent leurs baguettes. Puis tout se passa très vite, deux jets d'eau relativement froide sortirent des deux baguettes et réveillèrent les deux garçons. N'étant pas réellement heureux de se faire réveiller de la sorte, ils se retournèrent vite vers les deux imprudentes et les saisirent pas les pieds, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elles se débattirent tant qu'elles purent mais se retrouvaient piégées sous les corps puissant des deux jeunes hommes, qui eux avaient décidé de ne pas les lâcher de si tôt. Quelques longues minutes passèrent et Lexie et Norah décidèrent de manifester leur mécontentement aux deux garçons.

-Vous pouvez nous lâcher maintenant ? demanda Lexie

-Hum, et pourquoi on ferai ça… ? l'interrogea Josh

-Heu…fut la seule réponse que trouva Lexie

-…Pour qu'on puisse vous mettre de la crème, faudrait pas que vous cramiez au soleil non plus…tenta Norah, recevant sur le coup un regard assassin de sa sœur et deux regards amusés des deux garçons…

Ils finirent par lâcher prise, libérant alors Lexie et Norah trop contentes d'êtres ''libérés''.

Norah chuchota discrètement quelques mots à sa sœur, qui eurent de dont de la faire sourire.

Elles appliquèrent donc de la crème sur le dos des deux garçons, puis une fois leur tâche accomplie, elles enlevèrent leurs vêtements pour se retrouver toutes les deux en maillot de bain deux pièces, tous deux noirs contrastant avec leur peau claire.

Une bonne demie heure passa, sans que rien de fâcheux n'arrive entre les quatre personnes. Puis Josh et Andrew se relevèrent, pour se rhabiller et regagner leur tour. Ceci attira l'intention des jumelles qui se retournèrent pour les regarder se rhabiller, se qui suscita chez elles un profond sentiment de satisfaction. Elles les regardaient sans gêne, enfin plus particulièrement leurs dos, où le soleil avait inscrit de curieux messages. En effet, sur le dos de Josh était écrit, grâce à la crème solaire qui avait fait effet, « Je suis stupide » et dans le dos d'Andrew se trouvant juste à côté de Josh « Et moi aussi ! ».

Ces messages arrachèrent aux jumelles un de leurs plus beaux sourires, elles saluèrent les garçons qui ne se doutaient de rien, puis attendirent qu'ils aient quitté la plage, pour se taper dans les mains, et déclarer « On est les meilleures ! ».

°0oOo0°

Le lendemain, un article très attendu par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard parut dans la gazette des sorciers, au plus grand malheur de deux jeunes filles, qui se dirent qu'elles allaient peut être devoir essuyer la colère maternelle, suite à la révélation du cour mouvementé de divination. Article qui annonçait d'ailleurs, « Deux couples explosifs, sèment la pagaille à Poudlard ».

**Dites moi si ce chapitre vos a plût, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, (Dans deux petits jours, peut être avant si vous êtes sages… lol, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je me met à parler comme ma mère ! )**

**BizZz… !**

**Ps: Ah BizZz à toutes mes revieweuses habituelles, je vous adore et vos reviews me mettent de super bonne humeur ! Donc merci encore c'est super encourageant ! Snif, je sens que je vais pleurer... Nan, j'arrête de dire des bétises maintenant...**


	15. Troubles et pots de peinture

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le temps de le poster demain… Bref, voici mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, parce que mwa je me suis beaucoup amusé en l'écrivant, mais peut être pas autant que le prochain chapitre… ! Donc je vous laisse le découvrir sans plus de bavardages… Ah si j'ai encore un truc à dire : Merci de me lire… !**

**BizZz et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 15 : Troubles et pots de peinture

°0oOo0°

Le dernier article en vogue n'avait pas échappé à Hermione, qui n'arrêtait pas de pester contre ses filles, répétant sans cesse, « Ah, je vais les tuer ! » ou encore « C'est bien les filles de leur père ! ». Ces différentes démonstrations ''d'amour'', amusaient visiblement Drago, qui prenait un malin plaisir à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en lui rappelant qu'elle non plus n'appréciait pas la fameuse prof de divination quand elle était à Poudlard.

Cette soudaine agitation ne semblait pas plaire, au futur Malefoy, car il lui manifestait son mécontentement en lui créant des nausées supplémentaires, réclamant un peu de calme, afin de se développer tranquillement.

Au départ, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment aimé, que son enfant fasse déjà la loi, puis avait su tirer un certain avantage de la situation.

-Drago ! appela t-elle de son bain

-Ouais… répondit-il de la chambre

-Tu veux bien m'apporter des cookies !

-Tu peux pas te déplacer !

-Je suis dans mon bain…

-Et demander à un elfe de maison, tu peux pas ?

-Nan, j'aime bien quand c'est toi, et puis rappelle toi le médecin à dit que je ne devais pas trop m'agiter, et ton fils aussi…

-Très bien j'y vais…répondit Drago qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de se déplacer toutes les cinq minutes, on entendit la porte grincer, signe que Drago était sortit de la pièce…

-Je t'adore ! s'exclama Hermione en caressant son ventre

°0oOo0°

Dans la tour des Griffondor, deux jeunes hommes venaient de se rendre compte que deux messages étaient inscrits dans leur dos. Ils identifièrent immédiatement des deux artistes en herbe, puis essayèrent d'effacer les curieux messages inscrits dans leurs dos à l'aide de leurs baguettes et de différents sorts. A leur plus grand malheur les deux messages ne s'effacèrent pas, aucune formule ne le permettait, puisque, les messages étaient apparus sans l'aide de la magie.

-Je te jure qu'elle vont me le payer ! s'écria Josh en sortant comme une furie de la douche

-Pff en plus ce soir j'avais rendez-vous avec une belle Serdaigle… se lamenta Andrew

-Et alors, rien ne t'empêche d'y aller…répondit-il perplexe

-Si ! Tu crois qu'elle va dire quoi, en voyant ce qu'il y a dans mon dos…

-Ah, tu comptait passer la nuit avec elle… répondit Josh compréhensif

-Bah, ouais, mais maintenant, c'est loupé ! Grr, je LES déteste !

-T'es pas le seul !

Sur ces mots, ils mirent de quoi se couvrir le dos, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué les deux phrases. Prêts, à partir à la recherche de deux Serpentard, afin de leur régler leur compte à leur façon.

Ils parcoururent Poudlard au pas de course pour se retrouver dans les cachots devant la salle commune des Serpentard, attendant les préfetes-en-chefs de pied ferme.

Elles finirent par sortir de la salle accompagnés d'Alexie, et restèrent figés sur place ne s'attendant visiblement pas à trouver Josh et Andrew ici. Puis Lexie finit par déclarer,

-Alors que font deux petits Griffondors apeurés ici ?

-ça ! s'exclama Josh avant de soulever Lexie comme une plume, tenant alors une Serpentard en colère tentant de s'échapper dans ses bras…

Andrew en fit de même avec Norah, qui était restée abasourdie devant le spectacle qui s'était dressé sous ses yeux, puis tentant à son tour d'échapper à Andrew.

Les deux garçons, partirent donc en direction du parc de Poudlard, embarquant dans leurs bras les jumelles Malefoy qui avaient cessé de résister se disant qu'ils finiraient bien par se fatiguer. Elles ne comprirent leur erreur qu'en les voyant s'approcher du grand Lac de Poudlard. Là elles recommencèrent à se débattre avec toute la force dont elles étaient capables, mais malheureusement pour elles, les deux garçons avaient deux bras puissants qui les empêchaient de s'échapper.

Ils se placèrent devant le lac, tenant toujours fermement leurs proies, puis les lâchèrent dans l'eau gelée du lac. Lexie et Norah poussèrent toute deux des cris aigus en percutant l'eau du lac, puis se ruèrent à l'extérieur de l'eau afin de rattraper leurs agresseurs pour leur faire subir le même traitement. Ce qu'elles réussirent avec succès. Norah, Andrew, Josh et Lexie étaient à présent trempés et gelés. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! pensaient-elles.

Ce petit combat n'avait pas échappé à un sorcier qui les observait de son bureau. Ceci n'avait pas non plus échappé à un photographe avide de photos des quatre personnes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être réchauffés à l'aide de différents sorts, et s'être insultés pour la énième fois de la journée nos quatre personnages reçurent chacun une lettre de leur directeur. Lettre qui leur annonçait que puisque leurs combats n'avaient pas cessés ils allaient devoir accomplir une tâche de plus ensembles.

°0oOo0°

-J'en ai vraiment mare ! s'énerva Lexie

-T'en fais pas moi aussi ! rétorqua Josh

-Déjà qu'on doit vous supporter pour les rondes, il y a ça en plus…soupira Norah

-Si vous n'aviez pas commencé aussi….répliqua Andrew

-Parce que c'est de notre faute en plus ! s'écria Norah envoyant au passage un peu de peinture verte sur la chemise d'Andrew , Oups, j'ai pas fait exprès…minauda t-elle

Les quatre élèves avaient été convoqués par Dumbledore, pour repeindre quelques endroits d'une fresque quelque peu défraîchie et abîmée par le temps, à la manière moldue. Ce qui déplaisait fortement aux quatre personnes.

Andrew n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que sa nouvelle chemise blanche soit peinturlurée de vert, alors il répliqua en envoyant sur la jupe de Norah une bonne dose de peinture jaune

-Moi, non plus j'ai pas fait exprès ! déclara t-il satisfait en voyant la mine surprise de Norah

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à répliquer en l'aspergeant immédiatement d'un beau bleu, dont une partie atterrit sur les cheveux de Josh. Celui-ci croyant que ce merveilleux cadeaux avait été envoyé par Lexie, lui versa sur la tête un pot entier de peinture mauve.

-Mais t'es dingue ! Alors ça, Tu vas le regretter Potter ! cracha t-elle complètement révoltée par son comportement

-ça te vas bien au teint le mauve, tu trouve pas ! pouffa t-il avant de se faire couvrir de rouge de la tête au pieds.

C'est ainsi, qu'une bataille plus qu'enfantine débuta entre Andrew, Norah, Josh et Lexie. Les différentes couleurs fusaient, comme dans un feu d'artifice., Bleu, rouge, jaune, vert, orange, rose, mauve, et même les couleurs argent et or. Cette bataille haute en couleurs n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif d'une mystérieuse personne.

Soudain, l'échelle sur laquelle s'était réfugiée Lexie tomba, la faisant chuter au passage , elle s'attendait alors à avoir un beau rendez-vous avec le sol dur de Poudlard, quand deux bras qu'elle commençait à bien connaître la rattrapèrent.

Elle releva les yeux pour être sûre de la personne qui l'avait rattrapé, et croisa les yeux verts pétillants de Josh. Il riait. Elle aussi d'ailleurs et sans savoir pourquoi. Ils s'amusaient, juste un instant de bonheur que personne n'aurai pu gâcher. Quand à Norah et Andrew, ils continuaient à s'envoyer toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel à la figure, tout en étant allongés par terre, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se relever tant le sol glissait à cause de toute cette peinture…

Cette petite bataille se poursuivit encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rusard fasse son apparition.

Voyant le carnage qu'avaient crée les quatre élèves, il poussa un grognement qui fit sursauter Norah, Andrew, Lexie et Josh qui ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils avaient en effet re-décoré le sol de Poudlard à leur façon, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Rusard qui avait mit des heures à le nettoyer.

Ils furent ainsi convoqué, pour la deuxième fois de la journée par Dumbledore. Celui-ci souri malicieusement en voyant Norah, couverte de rose et de vert, Josh de bleu et d'argent, Andrew de vert et d'or, et Lexie de jaune, orange et rouge.

Au départ, il ne voulu pas les punir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour ne pas perturber cette amitié naissante, puis sous les regards accusateurs de Rusard il finit par en trouver une, pas trop embêtante pour les quatre élèves, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus loin dans le manoir Malefoy, un couple discutait calmement sur leur lit.

-Dis, moi, tu ne compte pas faire revenir St Potter au manoir, j'espère…

-Pas pour le moment, mais si tu insiste, je pourrais le faire revenir…

-Nan, ça va aller… Au fait t'as pensé, à un nom ?

-Un nom pour quoi ! demanda Hermione intriguée

-Bah, pour la chaise, là bas, faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à la baptiser…dit ironiquement Drago

-Ah, vraiment très drôle monsieur le Serpentard !

-C'est pas de ma faute, t'es tout le temps dans les nuages en ce moment…

-T'as qu'a dire ça à ton futur fils…répondit malicieusement Hermione

Drago, se pencha alors, pour poser sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione faisant mine de parler avec son futur fils, puis tout d'un coup il relava la tête et s'avança prédateur vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda amusée.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?

-De m'occuper de Mme Malefoy…lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner sous les draps…

°0oOo0°

Dans le grand parc de Poudlard, un jeune homme courrait de toutes ses forces pour tenter d'échapper à une fille qui ne le lâchait plus depuis un petit incident sur un mystérieux îlot.

Il réussit à se cacher derrière un arbre où il pensait être en sécurité, quand soudain deux mains glacés se glissèrent dans son dos. Il avait tout de suite deviné qui c'était alors il, se mit à courir droit devant lui afin d'échapper à sa tortionnaire. Il faisait si peu attention où, il allait qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Hagrid, passait sur son chemin. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il percuta Hagrid de plein fouet.

-Pardon, réussit-il a dire en se relavant

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu cours comme si t'avait la mort aux trousses… lui demanda le demi-géant

-Hum, c'est pas exactement la mort que j'ai aux trousses, mais presque…, il voulut poursuivre mais une voix aiguë l'en empêcha

-Willouuuu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? s'exclama Tara, en attrapant Will par les épaules et le faisant tomber par la même occasion.

Hagrid observa le couple qui se chamaillait devant lui, puis partit en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Will, qui lui le supplia du regard de ne pas le laisser avec Tara qui ne le lâchait plus. Hagrid, ne sembla pas capter le message, où plutôt, le pris dans le sens inverse ce qui eu pour effet d'accroître le sourire qu'il lui faisait déjà.

°0oOo0°

Dans une autre partie du château quatre personnes faisaient connaissance avec leur nouvelle ''punition''… Lexie resserra son étreinte autour de Sweety et manqua de l'étouffer. Il la regarda l'air de lui dire ''Nan mais t'es pas bien toi !'' et c'est pourquoi Lexie lâcha une phrase débile a voix haute.

-Si je vais très bien ! s'exclama t-elle en regardant intensivement Sweety

-Hum, ça va Lex ! demanda Norah,

-Oui, très bien pourquoi cette question ?

-Faut dire que c'est assez étrange quand quelqu'un se met à parler tout seul, mais bon avec toi ça doit être normal, répondit tranquillement Josh ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lexie.

Ils étaient tous immobiles devant deux portes de bois assez imposantes. Et hésitaient vraiment à entrer sachant qu'il passeraient le reste de leur année scolaire dans ces deux appartements.

Puis Norah, finit par intervenir, en ayant vraiment assez de ce silence pesant.

-On entre !

-Pourquoi, t'es si pressée que ça de passer tes six prochains mois avec Dubois ! l'interrogea Lexie

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais, on ne vas pas passer le reste de l'année à admirer deux portes…

Sur ces mots Norah, poussa la lourde porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Dumbledore avait donné comme punitions aux quatre élèves de cohabiter ensemble pendant le reste de l'année et de partager leurs fonctions de préfets-en-chefs. Lexie devait donc vivre avec Josh pendant les six prochains mois, tout comme Norah et Andrew. Les deux ''couples'' entrèrent donc dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Ce qu'ils virent leur coupa le souffle. Les deux appartements étaient tout simplement magnifiques, eux quatre qui étaient pourtant habitués au luxe eurent du mal à s'y faire. Les deux lieux possédaient les mêmes couleurs, une sorte d'alliage entre le vert et l'or. Les meubles étaient fait d'un bois sombre mais tous les tissus, les tentures et autres ornements portaient les couleurs vert et or.

De leur côté Lexie et Josh visitaient leur appartement. En entrant on pouvait voir une grande pièce, semblable à celle des préfètes-en-chef, elle possédait une grande table afin de pouvoir travailler et manger si nécessaire, des sofas, une cheminée, une grande fenêtre donnant vue sur le parc de Poudlard, et une grande bibliothèque. Au bout de cette pièce se trouvait deux portes, une en face d'eux, puis l'autre se situant un peu plus sur la droite. Lexie en ouvrit une des deux et se trouva devant une grande chambre, un lit trônait au milieu de celle-ci, autour de lui, deux fauteuils, deux armoires, et tout ce qu'on trouve habituellement dans une chambre accompagné de leurs affaires.

-J'ai trouvé ma chambre ! Annonça Lexie

-Cool, pour toi, mais je crois qu'il n'y en a qu'une…répondit Josh

-Qu'une ! Nan, c'est pas possible ! T'as regardé dans la pièce d'à côté ? demanda Lexie paniquée

-Ouais, c'est la salle de bain.

-Ah, Alors, je crois que tu vas passer tes six prochains mois sur le sofa

-Pas question ! Je veux un lit !

-Ouais, bah, pas question que tu dormes dans le mien !

-Et qui à dit qu'il t'appartenait !

-Moi ! Quelle question !

-Hé, bien moi je pense le contraire !

-Tant mieux pour toi ! Répondit Lexie avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Afin d'installer ses affaires et d'empêcher Potter de passer la nuit dans la chambre.

Du côté de Norah et d'Andrew les choses n'avançaient guère mieux, tout deux se disputaient à la fois pour le lit, mais aussi pour la priorité à la douche.

Leur cohabitation risquait d'être explosive, et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

°0oOo0°

**Dites moi absolument ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est pas essentiel pour la suite mais ça a quand même assez d'importance…**

**BizZz… !**


	16. Cohabitation forcée

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews… ! Et ensuite, voici le seizième chapitre qui est la suite directe du précédent, logique pour un chapitre non ! Bref, je sais que j'ai été un peu sadique de vous laisser comme ça, (comme me l'a gentiment fait remarqué Emeraude-Chan… !), mais vous allez encore plus me détester à la fin de celui-ci ! Bref j'en dis pas plus et à tout à l'heure en bas de la page… ! Ah, oui le site bug, un peu puisque j'ai eu du mal à lui faire accepter mon chapitre... :s**

**BizZz et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 16 : Cohabitation forcée

°0oOo0°

Au environs de minuits dans une partie du château de Poudlard, un jeune homme commençait sérieusement à maudire son directeur. Être obligé de dormir sur un canapé, et même pas confortable en plus énervait vraiment Josh, c'est pourquoi il décida de faire une petite visite surprise dans la chambre de sa colocataire. Le bruit de ses pas était atténué grâce aux épais tapis de leur appartement commun. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et fut surpris d'avoir pu pénétrer sans heurts dans la chambre de la venimeuse Serpentard. Il regretta rapidement ses pensées quand il faillit écraser la queue de Sweety. Sweety qui prit rapidement la fuite en bondissant aux côtés de sa maîtresse qui dormait paisiblement étendue au travers du grand lit.

Josh, se rendit compte que son projet allait être beaucoup plus compliqué à exécuter que prévu. Il devait déplacer Lexie très doucement afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Ce qui était à première vue mission impossible. Il s'approcha doucement et sans bruit du lit et entreprit de décaler Lexie. Il la poussa légèrement sur le côté pour voir si elle dormait profondément, et fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il déplaça un bras, puis une jambe, et efforts après efforts il réussi à décaler Lexie du côté gauche du lit. Un problème persistait, elle avait embarqué toutes les couvertures du lit. Récupérer la moitié des draps s'avérait être une tâche relativement difficile. De plus l'horloge affichait une heure et demie du matin. Si Josh voulait récupérer un peu de sommeil, il avait intérêt à faire vite, alors faute de temps, Josh préféra faire apparaître ses propres couvertures. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Son sommeil fut de courte durée, il se réveilla en percutant le sol de la chambre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux il y avait à peines quelques minutes, mais il remarqua le soleil qui se levait, il donc dû constater qu'il allait devoir affronter à la fois Lexie et une nouvelle journée de cours harassante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'écria Lexie après avoir poussé l'intrus de son lit

-Hey bien il y a quelques minutes je dormais…

-Merci, j'avais remarqué, Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu est venu dans mon lit ?

-Parce que les canapés de l'appartement ne sont pas confortables…répliqua Josh avant de remonter dans le lit et de se plonger sous les couvertures…Et c'est pas TON lit… se permit-il de rajouter.

-Si, c'est le mien, et maintenant je t'interdis de rentrer dans la salle de bain…

-Et pourquoi ça.. ?

-Parce que je vais prendre ma douche, crétin !

-Pas la peine de m'insulter tu sais…

-Oh, oui je le sais, mais ça me détend…répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Lexie qui n'avait pas jeté un œil à leur salle de bain dû constater qu'elle était vraiment somptueuse. Presque tout était fait de marbre, deux grands lavabos trônaient contre l'un des murs, il y avait aussi deux grandes douches et une baignoire relativement grande. Même les toilettes étaient beau (Nda : Bah, quoi c'est vrai dans toutes les Fics, on omet de parler des toilettes… ! Bon d'accord j'arrête de dire des bêtises ! ). Lexie disposa donc ses affaires de douche et sa serviette et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude termina de la réveiller en douceur, massant ses muscles encore engourdis par le sommeil. Quelques minutes de détente plus tard elle s'enveloppa dans sa serviette et sortit de sa douche. Elle fit quelques pas et SBAM, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage dur et froid de la salle de bain. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle était étendue sur le sol, quand le grincement d'une porte attira son attention. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard étonné mais amusé de Josh. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir le frapper, mais vu la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle préféra opter pour une autre solution.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Potter ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas entrer !

-Si, mais avec le bruit que j'ai entendu j'ai préféré aller voir ce que tu trafiquais…Mais, je devrais plutôt te retourner la question, Qu'est-ce que tu fait allongée sur le sol ? demanda t-il perplexe

-Ah, ça, bah, tu vois j'adore m'étaler sur le sol, c'est vraiment top de bon matin… répondit Lexie exaspérée, T'es bête ou quoi, c'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre je me suis cassé la gueule !

Sur le coup Josh ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'est vrai, la voir elle vulnérable alors que d'habitude elle est si fière et inaccessible. Lexie ne goûta pas tout de suite au rire, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais une vive douleur au niveau de sa cheville gauche l'en empêcha. Elle se recoucha vivement contre le sol, constatant que sa serviette s'était légèrement détachée, et comme elle avait décidément beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui elle avait choisi la plus courte des ses serviettes.

-Tu compte rester là toute la journée ? l'interrogea Josh

-J'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais bon si tu pouvait m'aider à me relever ça serai sympa…

-Attend, répètes ! J'y crois pas TU m'a demandé de t'aider !

-Oui, à moins que ton cerveau aie du mal à enregistrer…

-Nan, c'est pas ça, ce que c'est quand même exceptionnel de ta part !

-Ouais, si on veut enfin, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me relever là…

-Bah, t'attendras encore quelques minutes, je vais me laver les dents…

-Quoi ! Mais, je fait quoi moi pendant ce temps !

-T'attends…

-Grrr, c'est pour ta chute du lit, que tu me fait ça… ?

-Très perspicace Malefoy…

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent Josh, pris un malin plaisir à faire enrager Lexie qui était toujours allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Puis finit par l'aider à se relever, sans toutefois ne pas oublier de jeter un œil au corps de cette dernière. Une fois debout et plus ou moins capable de marcher Lexie partit sans demander son reste dans la chambre afin de s'habiller.

Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ce Potter pour la regarder comme ça ! Lexie enfila rageusement ses affaires de sorcière et entreprit d'attraper Sweety qui lui s'amusait follement avec ses chaussettes. Elle réussi après quelques cabrioles à attraper le chaton et récupérer ses chaussettes quelque peu troués par les griffes du petit monstre. Elle lui lança une autre paire de chaussette portant cette fois ci les couleurs rouge et or.

-Tu vas, voir c'est encore plus drôle avec celle-ci…déclara Lexie en caressant Sweety, qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les chaussettes de Josh

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus drôle ! l'interrogea une voix derrière elle

-Oh, rien…répondit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires de cours pour se rendre dans le salon,

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'installa sur l'un des confortables sofas de la pièce, redonnant au passage les cousins que possédaient le canapé où Josh avait passé une partie de la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard on put entendre un cri provenant de la chambre ;

-MES CHAUSSETTES ! Je vais la TUER !

Lexie étouffa un fou rire et essaya de reprendre une attitude normale en plongeant son nez, dans l'un des bouquins à sa portée.

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée dans l'appartement d'à côté Norah se réveillait doucement. Elle s'étira et essaya de s'extirper du lit pour aller prendre une douche afin de se réveiller totalement. Elle constata avec horreur que deux bras enserraient sa taille et l'empêchaient de sortir du lit. Mais, à qui appartenaient ces bras, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir passé la nuit avec un quelconque garçon, puis soudain sa journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Dubois, elle lui avait pourtant interdit de passer la nuit dans la chambre et bien sûr il n'avait pas écouté, l'imprudent. Andrew fît une bonne chute du lit tandis que Norah se rendait dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit ses protestations en s'engouffrant dans la douche mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et préféra se détendre avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée de cours. L'eau était délicieusement chaude et Norah aurait bien aimé rester là toute la journée ; quand tout d'un coup, l'eau chaude changea brusquement de température pour devenir gelée. Sur le coup de la surprise Norah poussa un cri de stupéfaction. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent l'eau ne cessa de changer de température, passant de l'eau, froide à tiède puis enfin brûlante. Puis Andrew débarqua dans la salle de bain sans crier gare, Norah, toujours dans la cabine de douche.

-Dubois, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Bah, j'ai entendu des cris, j'ai cru que tu t'était fait mal…répondit Andrew inquiet

-Nan, j'ai rêvé ou t'es inquiet … !

-Non, non, tu ne rêves pas ! Mais, ne crois pas que c'est pour ta santé que je m'inquiétais, si tu t'était fait quoique ce soit, ça me serait retombé dessus, alors je préfère éviter les dégâts…

-Sympa…

-Pourquoi tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Moi, à rien ! Maintenant sors de cette salle de bain avant que je ne t'étripe…

-Nan, j'ai tout mon temps, toi par contre…

-Dubois, sors de là, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter… !

-Mais bien sûr…

-Bon, je t'aurais prévenu…

Et quelques minutes plus tard Andrew se retrouva trempé de la tête au pieds, grâce à Norah qui avait fait usage du pommeau de douche pour asperger ce dernier d'eau gelée. Andrew en profita pour prendre la fuite en se rendant dans la chambre.

-Je t'avait prévenu ! cria Norah à son attention.

En sortant de la douche elle s'aperçu que toutes ses affaires avaient disparu, non seulement sa serviette, mais aussi ses vêtement, il ne restait absolument aucun, tissu avec lequel elle aurait pu se vêtir un minimum. Elle allait devoir rentrer dans la chambre entièrement nue, alors qu'Andrew y était. Enfin c'était ça où, elle attendait qu'il s'en aille, mais comme la patience ne faisait pas réellement partie de sa personnalité elle préféra opter pour la première solution aussi humiliante fut-elle. Elle ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre sûre d'elle et de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les garçons, c'est vrai elle les faisait tous tomber comme des mouches. Elle fît donc exprès de passer devant lui pour attraper certains vêtements qu'elle enfila à une lenteur phénoménale. Tout cela sous le regard admiratif d'Andrew. Oui, elle tenait sa revanche il pouvait toujours baver devant elle, mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'il ne la toucherait pas avant qu'elle l'ai décidé. Et elle comptait bien faire durer ce laps de temps assez longtemps…(Nda : Non, là ça ne veux vraiment rien dire et puis vive les répétitions ! ).

°0oOo0°

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux couples sortirent de leurs appartements, afin de se rendre en cours. Lexie était soutenue par Josh, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à marcher correctement à cause de sa chute du matin. Norah, elle se pavanait devant Andrew qui avait du mal à oublier la scène de Norah, dans la chambre.

Norah et Andrew partirent de leur côté pour aller en cours, sans toutefois ne pas oublier de se faire des sales coups, habitude dont ils avaient du mal à se débarrasser. Tandis que Lexie et Josh eux se rendaient à l'infirmerie pour la cheville de Lexie.

Les cours se passèrent sans encombres mis à part les habituelles querelles entre les Serpentard et Griffondor.

De leur côté Lexie et Josh, n'avaient pas assisté au premier cours de la journée puisqu'ils s'étaient rendus à l'infirmerie.

Flash Back

_Lexie et Josh marchaient, où plutôt boitaient en direction de l'infirmerie, afin de soigner la cheville de Lexie. Celle-ci soutenait qu'elle était capable de se déplacer toute seule tandis que Josh soutenait le contraire et menaçait de la faire tomber si elle continuait à le contredire._

_-Mais, tu vas me laisser me débrouiller toute seule à la fin… !_

_-Non_

_-Mais, si tu vois l'infirmerie est juste là je peux bien marcher comme une grande, et puis si tu ne me laisse pas je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi… déclara t-elle sur un ton de défit_

_-J'ai juste envie que ma meilleur ennemie soit opérationnelle, pour ma prochaine vengeance, c'est tout ! répliqua t-il un sourire au lèvres_

_-Mouais c'est ce qu'on dit…_

_Au même moment les portes de l'infirmerie de Poudlard s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Lexie et Josh. Madame Pomfresh accouru automatiquement vers eux, voulant savoir pourquoi deux élèves se rendaient ici. Après quelques brèves explications elle soigna la cheville de Lexie, en sous-entendant autre chose q'une simple chute. Ce qui ne mit par forcément à l'aise nos deux protagonistes. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie assez embarrassés par le discours de Pomfresh, sur les risques que pouvaient encourir des rapports sexuels à Poudlard. _

Fin du Flash Back

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement, rythmée par les cours de potion, les heures d'étude et les repas. En début de soirée Lexie et Norah reçurent un parchemin de la part de Dumbledore les informant qu'elles allaient devoir préparer le futur bal de la St Valentin avec Josh et Andrew. Chose qui n'était pas totalement faire pour les rassurer vu l'une des obligations laissée par Dumbledore pour le bal.

Elles prévinrent les garçons et leur donnèrent rendez-vous pour neuf heures dans les appartements de Lexie et Josh. Elles passèrent dans leurs anciens appartements afin de récupérer quelques affaires et de se raconter comment s'était passé leur journée de la veille et leur matinée.

L'heure du rendez-vous pour préparer le bal arriva à une vitesse prodigieuse. Ils étaient à présent tous réunis autour de la grande table peuplant le salon, cherchant quelques idées pour le futur bal qui arrivait à grands pas.

-Je me demande où, il trouve ses idées… se lamenta Josh

-J'en sais rien, mais ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer… répondit Lexie

-Nous, imposer un concours de danse ! Quelle idée stupide ! s'exclama Norah

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Approuva Andrew

-Bon quoi qu'il en soit, on a intérêt à trouver quelque chose sinon il va encore nous infliger des tonnes de choses… déclara Lexie

-Hum, je ne sais pas, moi il faut déjà trouver quels style de danse rentreront dans le concours… proposa Norah

-Je pense qu'on peut tous les inclure, de toute façon je suis sûr qu'il approuvera, répondit Andrew

-Ouais, alors la musique ? demanda Josh

-N'importe qui, du moment que ce n'est pas les Bizarr' Sisters, j'ai toujours pas digéré le coup des slow… s'écria Lexie

-Alors, on pourrait aussi mettre des CD… proposa Norah

-Ouais pourquoi pas… répondit Lexie

-Hum, je sais pas si Rusard arrivera à se débrouiller avec mais on peux toujours essayer… fit Josh

La conversation se poursuivit encore jusqu'à minuit, si bien que tous les détails furent réglés, de la musique en passant par le décor ainsi que la tenue et les repas. Norah et Andrew quittèrent Lexie et Josh pour se rendre dans leurs appartements, les laissant ainsi seuls.

En entrant dans la chambre Norah, s'aperçu que ses affaires étaient plus qu'en désordre et décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de ranger son bordel. Quelques minutes plus tard une douce musique parvint à ses oreilles, parfaite pour un slow pensa Norah, quand elle sentit deux bras puissants enserrer sa taille. D'abord surprise par les deux bras en question elle se retourna vers son ''agresseur'', puis constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Andrew comme elle s'en doutait. Elle voulut d'abord répliquer à sa manière, puis se rendit compte qu'Andrew l'invitait plutôt à une danse qu'à une énième bataille. Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras, pour entamer une danse. Ils restèrent ainsi à danser l'un avec l'autre quelques longues minutes, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir su amadouer l'autre et d'être parvenus à une sorte de paix.

De leur côté Lexie et Josh s'étaient embarqués dans une gigantesque bataille d'oreillers, tous les cousins présents dans le salon voltigeaient à présent dans les airs. Ils s'étaient chacun pris plusieurs cousins en pleine figure, et tentaient de refaire goûter l'expérience à leur adversaire. Lexie allait atteindre Josh quand elle se prit les pieds dans l'un des tapis peuplant le sol de l'appartement. Elle chercha en l'espace de quelques secondes quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour éviter de tomber pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Quand soudain ses mains attrapèrent quelque chose qui se révéla être les bras de Josh. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chute, et ils retombèrent alors sur les épais tapis de l'appartement. Lexie se trouvait couchée sur le sol Josh juste au dessus d'elle prenant appuis sur ses avants bras pour éviter de l'écraser. Lexie plongea son regard dans celui de Josh, se sentant sur le moment merveilleusement bien. Josh, quand à lui n'en menait pas plus large, il était complètement fasciné par cette fille. Il approcha alors doucement sur visage du sien, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il attendit une réponse de Lexie, qui elle ne tarda pas à réagir en approfondissant le baiser, rendant leur échange plus passionné et fougueux.

Les deux couples, ne surent donc pas qu'au même moment un certain directeur, les regardait avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Son plan de rapprochement inter-maisons se portait comme un charme.

°0oOo0°

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée un couple cherchait une chambre pour le futur bébé de la famille. En effet Hermione et Drago arpentaient le manoir de long en large cherchant la chambre idéale pour le futur Malefoy. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, confortable, agréable et relativement proche de la leur tels étaient les critères d'Hermione. Elle voulait la chambre parfaite. Ils finirent par la trouver au bout de quelques heures de marche, puisqu'ils avaient vu et revus certains endroit du manoir à la demande d'Hermione. Elle était située non loin de leur chambre, et donnait vue sur le grand parc entourant le manoir. Restait un autre problème à régler : la décoration. Hermione voulait absolument la faire à sa façon tandis que Drago, lui voulait faire appel comme à son habitude aux elfes de maison.

Quand une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit d'Hermione, très bien, il ne voulait pas le faire, eh, bien d'autres personnes allaient le faire à sa place. Et ces personnes là il commençait à vraiment bien les connaître.

°0oOo0°

**Je sais, c'est vraiment pas sympa de vous laisser en plan comme ça, mais il fallait que je coupe le chapitre ici, sinon il aurait été trop long…. ! Tout les détails de la nuit de nos deux couples au prochain chapitre…**

**BizZz et à la prochaine…**

**Ps : N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre…. Surtout si le rapprochement tant attendu vous plaît…**


	17. Préparatifs

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Eh bien merci encore pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment pour la suite alors j'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour écrire les autres chapitres ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrir ma Fic, pour info, je fait des Maj, à peu près tous les deux jours… A part, ça le rating de ma Fic change, il passe de T à M à cause d'un passage disons assez explicite, dans une partie du Chapitre… J'espère que le chapitre en question vous plaira… Donc en attendant vos reviews, je vous dit Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : Préparatifs

°0oOo0°

Dans l'appartement d'Andrew et Norah l'atmosphère était plus que sereine, le couple dansait et s'embrassait depuis maintenant une heure. Ils enchaînaient les slows et les baisers se rapprochant dangereusement du lit. Les mains d'Andrew qui au départ se trouvaient sur le dos de Norah avaient à présent dérivé sur ses fesses et Norah elle ne se gênait pas non plus pour explorer le corps de son partenaire. Leurs pas les ramenèrent juste devant le lit dressé au milieu de la chambre. Andrew commença alors à défaire la jupe de Norah qui était devenue trop encombrante à son goût tandis que Norah s'attaquait à la chemise d'Andrew. La plupart de leurs vêtement rejoignirent rapidement le sol de la pièce. Norah se trouvait à présent en sous vêtements aux couleurs noir et argent, tandis qu'Andrew lui était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Norah, qui avait pourtant vu énormément de jeunes hommes dans la même tenue avait du mal à respirer, il était tout simplement magnifique, la peau légèrement bronzée avec de beaux muscles sans doute obtenus grâce aux nombreux entraînements de Quidditch. Andrew de son côté se trouvait dans la même situation, il avait aussi connu de nombreuses filles, mais Norah était la seule à lui faire cet effet là, son corps élancé et son visage espiègle lui prodiguaient de drôles de sensations dans le bas ventre. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, et la souleva pour la poser sur le lit. Norah se laissa faire, l'invitant par la même occasion à la rejoindre. Andrew lui ne se fit pas prier, il rejoignit Norah en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il s'approcha alors d'elle couvrant sa peau douce de baisers. Norah , elle profitait au maximum des caresses de son amant, elle était vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se laissait faire et il fallait bien avouer que ça lui plaisait. Andrew, lui avait du mal à croire à la vision qui se dressait sous ses yeux, une magnifique jeune fille allongée sur le lit, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte et son ex-pire ennemie de surcroît. Il s'apprêtait à détacher le soutient-gorge de Norah lorsque celle-ci l'en empêcha. Il releva la tête vers elle le regard interrogateur.

Norah, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, même si ça lui coûtait, ce cher Andrew allait devoir patienter. Andrew avait alors entreprit de couvrir son ventre de baiser papillons auxquels Norah ne savait résister.

-Pas maintenant haleta t-elle

-Pourquoi ? réussi t-il à articuler

-Parce que c'est ma vengeance…

-Quelle vengeance ! demanda t-il perplexe

-Pour ce matin…répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, fière de son effet

-T'es vraiment pas sympa…répondit-il vexé

-Pauvre chou…annonça t-elle, Demain si t'es sage…continua t-elle après l'avoir embrassé et s'être couchée sous les draps.

Andrew, pour la première fois de sa vie regrettait vraiment d'avoir provoqué Norah. Il se recoucha frustré dans le lit, sans toutefois ne pas oublier de prendre Norah dans ses bras, calant sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Ils s'endormirent tous deux bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

°0oOo0°

Dans l'appartement d'à côté les choses allaient nettement plus vite. Lexie et Josh n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser faisant voler leurs vêtements uns à uns à travers la pièce. Le dernier vêtement qui faisaient barrière entre eux venait de valser à travers le salon, à savoir le string de Lexie qui atterrit joyeusement sur l'un des fauteuils. Lexie, étouffait littéralement, ce garçon réussissait à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées et pourtant elle en avait connût des histoires sans lendemain (Nda : Bah, oui c'est pas un ange Lexie, on se demande d'où ça lui viens d'ailleurs… ! ). Les mains de Josh se promenaient désormais librement sur le corps de Lexie, caressant le moindre centimètre carré de peau que celle-ci lui offrait. Lexie elle s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses de son amant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. Des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir lui parcouraient le corps, sensations nettement augmentés lorsque Josh entreprit de caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Lexie tout en continuant l'embrasser dans le cou. Ils reculaient de plus en plus vers l'un des murs de la pièce, si bien que Lexie fut bientôt dos contre celui-ci. Elle pris appuis dessus et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Josh. Celui-ci comprenant parfaitement l'invitation de Lexie prolongea ses caresses promenant ses doigts sur la féminité de Lexie. Ce simple geste eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Lexie, elle se sentit exploser de l'intérieur. Josh sentant Lexie se cambrer contre lui, compris qu'elle appréciait et continua quelques minutes, mais il sentit bientôt le besoin qu'elle soi entièrement à lui. Lexie de son côté sentait l'érection de son partenaire contre son intimité. Elle commença alors à bouger le bassin contre son érection lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il soit en elle. Josh sentant Lexie onduler tout contre lui décida qu'il était vraiment temps pour lui d'arrêter sa douce torture et de passer aux choses sérieuses. Doucement il la pénétra, ressentant alors à son tour une multitude de vagues de plaisir de chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Lexie le sentant enfin en elle, vît toutes ses sensations se décupler, elle se pressa encore plus contre lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Ils gémissaient tous deux de plus en plus fort sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre l'extase. Quand soudain, Lexie sentit ses forces l'abandonner et se mit à crier le nom de son partenaire. Josh plus qu'heureux sur le moment, la rejoint dans l'extase quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils s'effondrèrent tout deux sur le sol quelques instants plus tard. Josh se releva aidant par la même occasion Lexie qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever elle aussi. Une fois debout elle l'embrassa et s'agrippa à lui. Josh tenant à présent Lexie dans ses bras la transporta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il la rejoint ensuite, la calant confortablement dans ses bras, une fois que Lexie se sentit totalement à son aise dans ses bras elle s'endormit eu plongea dans les bras de Morphée bientôt suivie par Josh.

°0oOo0°

Le lendemain matin quand Norah ouvrit les yeux elle constata qu'une présence rassurante était dans son lit. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un Andrew encore endormit. Sur le moment elle le trouva vraiment beau. Elle le regarda dormir encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que sa maigre patience l'abandonne. Elle se mit alors à parcourir le corps du jeune homme de tendre baisers afin de le réveiller. Quand elle sentit Andrew remuer elle su qu'il se réveillait. Andrew avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il avait si bien dormit en compagnie de Norah qu'il voulait que ce moment dure toujours. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui chatouiller le ventre, il souleva les draps et constata que Norah s'amusait à le chatouiller à l'aide de ses longs cheveux. Norah sentant le drap se lever releva vivement la tête regardant Andrew avec malice. Elle sortit la tête du drap et approcha sa tête de celle d'Andrew. Lui, ne perdit pas de temps et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

-Bien dormis ? dit-elle une fois qu'ils se soient séparés

-Très bien, bien que j'aurai aimé ne pas faire que dormir… répondit-il avec un regard coquin à l'intention de Norah

-T'avais, qu'à être sage… répondit-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau

Elle se dégagea et sortit du lit, sous le regard d'Andrew.

-Où tu vas ! demanda t-il intrigué

-Prendre ma douche, tu veux venir ? demanda t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Andrew saisissant l'allusion, n'en demanda pas plus et la suivit dans la salle de bain, pour une douche mouvementée.

°0oOo0°

Quand Lexie se réveilla, elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi un corps se pressait contre le sien puis sa nuit lui revint en mémoire. En ouvrant les yeux elle croisa le regard amusé de Josh. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, qu'il était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Lexie pas le moins du monde dérangée par ce baiser prolongea leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par manquer d'oxygène. Elle se retira de leur étreinte pour s'allonger sur le corps de son amant et se retrouver en position de force pensait-elle. Elle fut bien vite retournée sur le dos, par un Josh qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

°0oOo0°

Quelques heures plus tard dans le manoir Malefoy, Hermione accueillait ses meilleurs amis de toujours au plus grand malheur de son cher époux qui voyait pour la seconde fois de l'année les familles Potter et Weasley chez lui. Hermione avait envoyé des Hiboux aux deux familles en demandant si ils accepteraient EUX de l'aider à décorer la chambre de son futur bébé à la manière moldue. Ginny et Lavande avaient insisté auprès de leurs époux pour venir et avaient obtenu gain de cause. Lohane et Enzo gambadaient à présent dans le manoir en poussant des cris hystériques qui énervaient au plus haut point Drago. Les filles s'étaient rapidement attroupées autour du ventre d'Hermione la bombardant de questions sur le futur Malefoy.

-Alors dis nous tout, ma petite Mione, la grossesse se passe bien ? l'interrogea Ginny plus curieuse que jamais

-Parfaitement bien ! Je fait tout ce que je veut ! C'est parfait ! répondit Hermione radieuse

-Eh bien tant mieux pour toi, parce que chez moi Ron est plus feignant que jamais… rétorqua Lavande

-Oh, mais Drago aussi ! Le seul truc, c'est que le médecin ne veux pas que je me fatigue alors j'en profite ! répondit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

-Okay alors j'ai trouvé la solution ! déclara Ginny

-Vas-y, raconte…demanda Lavande

-Bah, on a plus qu'a tomber enceinte…répondit Ginny le sourire aux lèvres

-C'est assez radical comme solution, non ! les interrogea Hermione, amusé par la réaction de ses amies

-Possible…répondit Ginny avant d'entraîner ses deux amies en direction du salon

Une fois assises sur les confortables sofa et fauteuils du manoir Ginny engagea la conversation sur un sujet qui la ''passionnait'' depuis quelques mois. A savoir la nouvelle grossesse d'Hermione.

-Alors t'as trouvé un prénom pour ton bébé ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ces histoires de prénoms ! s'exclama Hermione

-Bah, je ne sais pas mais c'est quand même essentiel non ? demanda Lavande

-Je sais ! Mais le problème c'est que j'en trouve pas… murmura Hermione si bas que ses amies durent se pencher pour l'entendre..

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu t'énerve autant à chaque fois qu'on t'en parles…

-Peut être…admis Hermione

-T'inquiètes pas on va t'aider à en trouver un… s'écria Lavande

-Hum, bon, vous venez je vais vous montrer la chambre à décorer…dit Hermione en levant

Ses deux amies la suivirent docilement dans les couloirs du manoir qui menaient à la future chambre.

°0oOo0°

A Poudlard deux jeunes filles se demandaient si elle allaient révéler la nature de leur gestes à leur sœur. Ces deux filles n'étaient autres que Lexie et Norah qui séparément se demandaient si l'autre accepterait sa relation avec son ex meilleur ennemi. Les choses s'étaient d'ailleurs considérablement compliquées depuis que Lexie et Josh avaient couché ensemble., Lexie se demandait comment Norah allait prendre la choses sans savoir que sa sœur pensait la même chose. Elle tenta de trouver une excuse valable en creusant bien fort dans sa tête mais elle était bien trop distraite par Josh qui s'amusait à lui chatouiller les pieds afin d'attirer son attention. Elle se décida enfin, à lui montrer qu'elle réfléchissait intensivement en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens. Josh, lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et commença parcourir son cou de doux baisers. Lexie appréciait naturellement le geste mais voulait tout de même se concentrer.

-Non, Josh, pas encore…réussi à articuler Lexie

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il

-J'essaye de réfléchir et puis je suis fatiguée…

-Bon, j'admet qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup reposés mais…

-On ne s'est pas du tout reposé tu veux dire ! Le coupa Lexie Six fois ça ne te suffit pas ! demanda t-elle incrédule

-Okay j'ai rien dit…Je vais dans la douche…

Lexie quand à elle se recoucha sur le lit tentant de trouver une solution. Elle pouvait tout simplement lui mentir, mais Norah la connaissait que trop bien et allait finir par deviner que sa sœur mentait. Elle eu beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens elle ne parvint pas trouver autre chose que lui avouer la vérité.

Elle s'habilla rapidement prenant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, recoiffa ses cheveux qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'être plus qu'ébouriffés au réveil et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement pour aller rendre visite à sa sœur.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte se disant que de toute manière elle devait être réveillée depuis longtemps étant donné qu'il était midi. (Nda : Petite précision : C'est un Samedi, ils n'ont pas cours…). Après de longues minutes quand la porte dénia enfin s'ouvrir c'est une Norah trempée de la tête aux pieds enveloppée dans une serviette que pu voir Lexie. La chose qui surprenait le plus Lexie fut que la serviette en question portait l'emblème des Griffondor. Norah quand à elle, fut plus que surprise de trouver sa sœur portant la cape de Josh. Quand toutes deux se rendirent compte de l'accoutrement dans lequel elles étaient Lexie déclara :

-Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire…

-Attends, je m'habille et je te rejoins dehors… s'exclama Norah avant de fermer la porte et de filler en direction de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit calmement comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

-Hum, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Lex… commença Norah

-Moi aussi … répondit l'interpellée, En fait je crois qu'on à toutes les deux quelque chose à s'avouer…

-Oui, j'en suis sûre, donc tu dois probablement savoir ce que j'ai l'intention de te révéler.

-Si, ça contient les mots, Embrassé, Andrew et lit, oui je pense que j'ai deviné

-C'est à peu près ça et toi ça doit probablement contenir les même mots en remplaçant Andrew par Josh…

-Exactement, répondit Lexie le sourire au lèvres, Ce qui était génial pour elle soit le fait que sa jumelle aie les même pensés qu'elle et qu'elles puissent se révéler des choses dans un regard où à l'aide de quelques mots.

-Il faut absolument qu'on garde le secret ! la prévint Norah

-Pourquoi ! s'étonna Lexie

-A ton avis, comment va réagir papa si on lui annonce ''Tiens, salut, papa, ça se passe bien au manoir , Ah au fait, on a couché avec Potter et Dubois !'' lança Norah

-Hum, c'est vrai qu'il risque de mal le prendre…admis Lexie

-Qu'il risque ! Non c'est sûr il ne vas pas bien le prendre, vu ses réactions avec les articles de la gazette des sorciers.

-Ouais, donc on se tait, on peux quand même en parler à Alexie…

-Okay, bon je te laisse j'ai quelque chose à finir…déclara Norah avant de s'engouffrer dans ses appartements

Lexie, ne perdit pas son temps et rentra à son tour dans ses appartement dans l'intention de rejoindre Josh dans la douche.

°0oOo0°

Hermione, Ginny et Lavande étaient à présent réunies dans la chambre à décorer. Toutes trois se demandaient qu'elle était la couleur à mettre sur les murs et la natures des meuble à placer dans la chambre. Pour cela, Hermione avait ramené quelques échantillons de peintures où de papiers peints. Hermione soutenait qu'elle voulait quelque chose d'apaisant, Ginny qu'il fallait que la chambre soit chaleureuse et Lavande que les meubles soient fait d'un bois clair. Elle passèrent donc la majeure partie de leur après midi à choisir différent tons de couleurs et de bois.

Quand à Harry et Ron il se comportaient presque aussi bien que leurs enfants en semant la pagaille dans tout le manoir. Ils avaient déjà trouvé les pièces les plus intéressantes à savoir la cuisine pour Ron et la salle où étaient entreposés tous les ballais de ce cher Drago. Ils étaient en pleine séance d'essayage de nouveaux ballais lorsque Drago fit son apparition dans la fameuse pièce.

-Mais, vous allez m'expliquez ce que vous trafiquez avec mes ballais ! s'exclama Drago prêt à exploser

-ça ne ce voit pas ! répliqua Harry amusé par la réaction de Drago

-Si justement ! Alors descendez immédiatement de là !

-Et si on ne veux pas ! l'interrogea Ron

-Si, vous ne le faites pas c'est moi qui vais venir vous chercher ! Et je peux vous promettre que vous allez le regretter !

-Alors, t'as qu'à grimper jusqu'ici ! S'exclama Ron du haut d'un luxueux balai

Drago, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et attrapa son ballai favori, prêt à faire tomber les deux intrus. Bien, sûr rien ne se passa comme prévu, au moment où, il s'apprêtait à faire tomber Harry, Ron, le poussa brusquement l'empêchant pas conséquent de parvenir à son but. Une étrange course poursuite s'engagea alors dans le manoir. Harry et Ron toujours sur leurs balais étaient poursuivis par un Drago très en colère. Lohane et Enzo eux se délectaient de ce spectacle et applaudissaient leurs pères respectifs. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'un des couloirs menant aux chambres, lorsque Harry tenta de faire tomber Drago, mais une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'interrompit dans son geste.

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Hermione

-Moi ! répondit Harry stupéfait de s'être fait prendre en plein acte de ''violence''…

-Oui toi Harry Potter ! Si je te reprends à lever la main sur Drago, je te promets que tu passera le reste de tes jours à me fuir !

-Mais, je ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, je voulais juste, euh, l'aider à rattacher sa cape…

-Mais bien sûr Potter, fît ironiquement Drago en redescendant aux côtés de sa femme, bientôt suivit par Harry et Ron. Ron commençait à partir vers les escaliers lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha.

-Ron ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte tu rêves ! s'écria Hermione, Tu viens avec Harry, vous allez nous aider à choisir la déco…

Ron, qui ne préférait pas subir les foudres de sa meilleure amie préféra l'écouter. Le reste de l'après midi se passa donc calmement pour Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Drago qu prenaient un malin plaisir à donner toutes sortes de taches à effectuer à Harry et Ron, qui ne préféraient pas en placer une après la scène dans le couloir.

°0oOo0°

Lexie et Norah avait passé leur après midi avec leur meilleure amie dans les rues du Pré-au-lard à se raconter les derniers potins, dont leur exploits de la nuit. Mais aussi et surtout à la recherche de la robe qu'elles allaient porter lors du bal de la St Valentin. Elles avait eu beau chercher pendant des heures tous ce qu'elles réussirent à obtenir furent des ampoules pour avoir tant marché et un bon rhume pour avoir passé trop de temps dans la neige. Quand elles rentrèrent enfin à Poudlard la seule chose qu'elles voulaient étaient donc de s'assoupir un moment et au chaud si possible. Alexie les abandonna pour se rendre dans la salle sur demande où elle avait rendez-vous avec Kevin, tandis que Lexie et Norah se rendaient dans leur appartements.

Une fois la porte de son appartement passé Norah jeta sa cape à terre et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, elle sentit quelque chose sous son dos. Elle se releva craignant d'avoir écrasé quelque chose. Ce qu'elle trouva la fît sourire un paquet cadeau se trouvait sur le lit portant les couleurs rouge et or avec son nom posé dessus. Elle ouvrit doucement le paquet et ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur la fît sourire de plus belle. En effet sous ses yeux se trouvait un ensemble de sous vêtements portant les couleurs rouge et argent. Elle les rangea dans une armoire et partit faire une sieste sachant que sa nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

Lexie en rentrant dans sa chambre constata que Sweety avait fait plus de bêtises que jamais, il avait détruit tous les vêtements de Josh qui avaient eu la malchance de traîner sur le sol où d'être tout simplement à sa portée. Lexie le soupçonna d'être excessivement jaloux puis se dirigea vers son armoire pour voir si le petit monstre n'avait pas crée d'autres catastrophes. En passant sa main dans les différent vêtements Lexie ne sentit aucun accros et constata que Sweety n'avait pas mit les pattes dans le placard. Tout en vérifiant l'état de ses vêtement elle en trouva un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle palpa le tissu qui s'avéra être de la soie. Elle sortit le vêtement en question de l'armoire et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une robe. Elle était noire parcourue par endroit par quelques fils d'argent, fendue à mi-cuisses accompagnée d'un décolleté plutôt avantageux pour la personne qui la porterait. Elle savait bien entendu de qui venait ce cadeau et savoir qu'il était plein d'attentions pour elle alors qu'elle lui avait fait vivre l'enfer la fît doucement sourire. Elle se changea et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour un bon bain chaud dont elle avait vraiment besoin.

°0oOo0°

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé… !**

**Au fait Nana93, c'est vrai que le rapprochement se fait assez rapidement, mais ils se sont assez fait la guerre pendant sept ans, mais merci de me dite ce que tu pense j'apprécie la franchise… !**

**BizZz à tout le monde et à la prochaine… !**


	18. Surprises

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et réaction, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors pour répondre à certaines questions… Est-ce que Drago va finir par apprendre que ses filles sortent avec Andrew et Josh ? Eh, bien oui il va finir par l'apprendre mais ce n'est pas prévu dans ce chapitre là, mais c'est pour bientôt…. Si il va les massacrer ? Vous l'apprendrez en lisant la suite… ! En tout cas BizZz à tout le monde je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir comme lecteurs vous êtres vraiment sympa et encourageant ! **

**Maintenant, j'arrête de vous embêter et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 18 : Surprises

°0oOo0°

Les jours séparant les élèves de Poudlard du bal de la St Valentin, filaient à toute vitesse au plus grand malheur des Jumelles, et de Josh et Andrew qui appréhendaient la réaction des élèves de Poudlard en les voyant ensembles. Ils avaient énormément réfléchit à la question et se demandaient si il fallait vraiment qu'ils révèlent qu'ils étaient ensemble où si il fallait qu'ils s'ignorent. Tous quatre n'étaient pas réellement sûr de leurs sentiments pour l'autre, mais savaient que c'était nettement différent de toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient pu avoir jusque là.

Alexie et Kevin de leur côté filaient le parfait amour n'hésitant pas à se montrer ensembles en public, au plus grand malheur de toutes les adoratrices de Kevin, quand à Alexie elle de son côté sortait les griffes dès qu'une fille s'intéressait de trop près à celui qu'elle nommait ''mon cœur'' . En attendant le jour fatidique les deux couples passaient leur temps ensemble, soit dans leurs appartements respectifs, où encore sur la plage qu'ils avaient découverte. Un certain calme était retombé sur Poudlard, puisque les deux couples ne se faisaient plus la guerre. Au plus grand bonheur de Dumbledore qui lui espérait que ça dure.

Lexie se trouvait allongée sur le lit de sa chambre en compagnie de Josh quand un hiboux vint frapper à la fenêtre. Elle se détacha des bras de Josh qui la retenait pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas d'un centimètre et ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entrer l'animal et le froid de février par la même occasion. Elle attrapa la lettre qu'il portait à sa patte et le laissa s'en aller, avant d'ouvrir la lettre elle partit se réfugier dans les bras de Josh et remonta les draps sur eux pour se protéger du froid. Elle déplia la lettre et ce qu'elle lu la fît sourire.

_Coucou Lexie,_

_Alors comment ça va ? Et surtout est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles croustillantes à apprendre depuis notre rencontre à New York ? En tout cas, j'espère que les deux garçons qui t'accompagnaient ont arrêté de te cassez les pieds, sinon tu peut toujours faire appel à moi pour que je t'aide. _

_Bref, j'en viens au but de ma lettre, je ne sais pas si tu le sais déjà mais quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons vont venir à Poudlard, pour un projet de rapprochement des écoles je crois…Enfin bref, j'en fait partie, donc je vais pouvoir te rendre visite à toi et à ta sœur…Cool non ! _

_Donc je te dis à bientôt…_

_Bises _

_Shanon._

_XXX_

_Ps : Au fait, pas la peine de prévenir ta sœur, je lui ai aussi écrit une lettre. Bon, je me suis deux fois plus fatigué le poignet mais c'est pas grave ! _

Lexie rangea la lettre sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

-Tu crois qu'elle vas t'en vouloir ! demanda soudain Josh

-Hein ! Mais de quoi tu parles…

-De ton amie…

-Pourquoi elle m'en voudrais ? demanda Lexie perplexe

-Pour le fait que tu sortes avec moi…

-Non, je ne pense pas, mais comment tu sais ça toi ? T'as lu par dessus mon épaule ?

-Peut être bien…

-Tu sais, que ce n'es pas très poli, ce genre de comportement, lui dit-elle faussement énervée

-Hum, peut être, mais rappelle moi qui m'observait dans la douche tout à l'heure déjà…

-C'est pas pareil, tu est à moi, je ne faisait que regarder mes affaires…

-Tu ne serait pas un peu possessive ?

-Moi ? Non, tu dois te tromper de personne… s'exclama t-elle avant de capturer les lèvres de Josh dans un baiser passionné.

Dans l'appartement d'à côté Norah, venait elle aussi d'apprendre la venue de Shanon, tandis qu'Andrew recevait à son tour une lettre provenant de Liam (Nda : Rappelez vous le frère de Shanon). Il lui annonçait lui aussi sa venue à Poudlard pour le fameux projet. Norah finissait de se rhabiller et s'apprêtait à entraîner Andrew dans les rue du Pré-au-Lard à la recherche de sa robe de bal.

-Andrew ?

-Ouais…

-Tu viens avec moi au Pré-au-Lard !

-Ouais, pour quoi faire ?

-Un peu de Shoping…

-Hum, en fait je crois que j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch qui m'attends…

-Mais bien sûr ! Alors, tu vas me laisser me débrouiller toute seule à choisir une robe de bal, entourée de pleins de vendeurs plus charmants les uns que les autres… ?

-En fait je crois que l'entraînement à été annulé ! s'exclama Andrew, horrifié à l'idée de voir Norah entourée d'autres hommes que lui.

-Parfait ! s'écria t-elle, Elle était heureuse de constater qu'elle pouvait encore faire usage de sa ruse sur Andrew même si ils sortaient ensemble.

Ils finirent tout deux de s'habiller assez rapidement afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Ils parcoururent les couloirs et descendirent les escaliers de Poudlard séparément afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur leur liaison. Les élèves les regardaient étrangement, comme si deux antennes venaient de leur pousser sur la tête. Une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et sur le chemin menant au Pré-au-Lard, il comprirent enfin pourquoi. Norah portait une écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or, tandis qu'Andrew portait celle de Norah. Tout deux avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de confondre leurs affaires à force de s'habiller au dernier moment et de prendre la première chose qui leur tombait sous la main. Norah, refusa cependant de quitter l'écharpe d'Andrew prétextant avoir trop froid pour s'en séparer, alors qu'en fait elle voulait seulement garder l'odeur d'Andrew avec elle.

Sachant, que seuls les préfets pouvaient sortir au Pré-au-Lard ce Week-End Norah ne se soucia pas trop des personnes qui pouvaient l'entourer et alors découvrir sa liaison avec le Griffondor. Il atteignirent bientôt le fameux village bondé de sorciers. Se trouver un coin isolé allait être une tâche difficile pour les deux jeunes gens. Andrew se dirigea automatiquement vers une boutique qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter depuis qu'il avait su prononcer le mot « balai ».

-Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Norah

-Je fais les boutiques…répondit-il spontanément

-Hum, au départ j'était censée aller me chercher une robe de bal…

-Je sais…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

-Tu verras…

-Tu sais que j'en ai assez de tes réponses évasives ?

-Attends moi là…lui répondit calmement Andrew avant de lui voler un baiser et de s'en aller à travers la foule de sorciers.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ! Et en plus j'ai froid moi ! s'exclama Norah, avant de resserrer l'écharpe d'Andrew autour de son cou.. Et pour couronner le tout je parle toute seule ! murmura t-elle, pour elle même.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, non loin d'elle et attendit qu'Andrew pointe le bout de son nez, pour qu'elle lui fasse goûter la vengeance qu'elle était en train de concocter. Devant elle, la vie suivait son cours, quelques personnes pressées couraient dans les rues afin de ne pas arriver en retard à un quelconque endroit, des mères tentaient de retenir leurs enfants qui voulaient s'enfuir cher Honey Dukes et quelques couples se baladaient. Quelques minutes passèrent et Andrew apparut enfin. Norah, faute de temps pour préparer sa vengeance lui sauta dessus pour marteler son torse de petits coups de poing. Elle s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'elle vit qu'Andrew lui tendait un paquet emballé d'un papier portant l'emblème d'une prestigieuse bijouterie. Elle le regarda avec des yeux d'enfant où se mêlaient, l'interrogation, la joie, mais surtout l'amour. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ce paquet, l'avait fait bondir de joie intérieurement, et elle n'était pas loin de se mettre à bondir réellement de joie dans la rue. Dans ce paquet se trouvait, un fin bracelet fait d'or blanc, où pendait un petit cœur assez discret pour qu'elle soit la seule à s'en apercevoir. Andrew, avait volontairement fait croire à Norah qu'il se dirigeait vers une boutique de Quidditch, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien et que la surprise soit totale. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi cette idée avait germé dans son esprit, mais depuis quelques temps il ne pouvait pas se détacher de Norah, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses actes, tout lui était destiné. C'est ça être amoureux ? s'interrogea t-il. Il interrompît le cours de ses pensées lorsque Norah emprisonna ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Elle l'entraîna ensuite au bout de la rue, là où se trouvait la boutique où elle allait trouver sa robe de bal. C'était une toute nouvelle boutique, une marque assez renommée d'ailleurs, mais étant une Malefoy, elle pouvait se permettre une robe chez eux. En entrant dans la boutique l'ambiance changea radicalement. Le froid hivernal avait laissé place à la chaleur et la neige à des meubles et portants de vêtements raffinés. Automatiquement une vendeuse accouru vers eux, afin de les conseiller dans leurs achats.

-Bonjour ! Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux ? s'exclama t-elle en se penchant pour récupérer leurs affaires et les disposer sur un porte manteaux non loin d'eux. Norah et Andrew approuvèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, après sa tâche accomplie la vendeuse revint vers eux et regarda Norah d'un drôle d'œil. Oh, mais ne seriez-vous pas l'une des jumelles Malefoy ? l'interrogea t-elle

-Oui, mais comment m'avez vous reconnue ?

-Hum, il faut avouer que je lis la Gazette des Sorciers…

-Ah…fut la seule réponse de Norah, qui imaginait déjà les prochains gros titres lorsque la vendeuse aurait été raconter sa visite dans leurs magasin aux journalistes du journal.

-Puis-je vous demander de ne parler de ma visite à personne ? repris t-elle sur un ton plus assuré.

La vendeuse approuva, après tout elle ne pouvait pas refuser ceci à l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Ensuite elle les laissa se débrouiller tout seuls dans le magasin pour trouver leurs affaires. Norah, regardait tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux avec attention, tentant de trouver la plus belle robe possible. Elle en choisit plusieurs et se dirigea vers une cabine afin de les essayer. Elle en passa d'abord une, assez banale de couleur rouge. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine afin d'avoir l'avis d'Andrew.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? l'interrogea t-elle

-Tu vraiment très belle ! s'exclama Andrew, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai voulu

-Merci ! répondit-elle, avant de refermer la porte de la cabine

Elle essaya toutes sortes de robes sous le regard appréciateur d'Andrew, qui lui partit dans les rayons afin de lui trouver d'autres vêtements à son goût. Il lui ramena d'autres robes qu'il fit passer au dessus de la porte de la cabine pour que Norah puisse les rattraper. Celle-ci poussa quelques cris de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une avalanche de vêtements sur la tête.

Quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit pour la énième fois de l'après midi, Norah sortit vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleu nuit, laissant deviner ses formes et faisant ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux d'un blond très clair. Andrew resta abasourdit devant la créature qui se dressait devant lui, elle était tout simplement sublime. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises tentant de faire sortir un son de sa bouche, mais ce fut sans succès. Norah brisa ce silence.

-Si j'avais su, qu'il fallait s'habiller ainsi pour t'empêcher de parler je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt ! plaisanta t-elle

-Hum, désolé, mais c'est que tu est vraiment superbe ! réussi t-il à prononcer

-T'es adorable quand tu perds tes moyens, tu le sais ça ? s'exclama Norah en se rapprochant de lui, elle voulut lui donner un baiser, mais s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un flash crépiter. Elle se retourna vivement, et entraîna Andrew dans la cabine avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ? l'interrogea Andrew, étonné par la réaction de Norah

-Je nous caches ! Cette vendeuse à appelé cette crétine de journaliste !

-Oh ! C'est pas si grave ! répondit-il

-Pas si grave ? Tu te rends compte que j'essaye de te sauver la vie là ? Non, parce que si mon père apprend qu'on est ensemble, tu est mort ! Et moi je finit ma vie au couvent ! hurla presque Norah

-Bon, d'accord, mais tu compte finir ta vie dans cette cabine ?

-Pas vraiment ! J'attends juste qu'elle parte…

-Ah…

-Quoi ah ?

-On risque d'attendre longtemps…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça…

-Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que Skeeter est plus que coriace ?

-Si, mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de toute façon… fit Norah résignée

-On a qu'à transplaner…

-Mais j'ai pas payé ma robe...

-Pas grave il la mettront sur le compte de tes parents…

-Okay…

Norah se rhabilla rapidement et prit sa nouvelle robe sous son bras. Ils prirent le temps de se tenir la main et transplanèrent tous les deux sur le chemin menant au Pré-au-Lard.

°0oOo0°

Plus tard dans la soirée aux environs de minuit, deux personnes faisaient une excursion nocturne dans le manoir Malefoy. Ils tentaient de se faire les plus discrets possible afin d'éveiller personne et de pouvoir se rendre sans problème dans une pièce qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup. Un mystérieux bruit se fit entendre au niveau de l'estomac de l'une des deux personnes.

-Ron fait moins de bruit ! gronda Harry

-Mais j'ai faim ! se plaignit celui-ci

-J'avais cru comprendre oui ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fait pour avoir si faim, après avoir engloutit tant de plats.

-Tu parles j'ai a peine mangé ! rétorqua Ron

-Parce que t'appelle ça peu toi : deux entrées, six fois du plat principal et trois dessert !

-Bah, oui…

Harry allait répliquer lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'ils s'approchaient du but de leur promenade nocturne. Deux grandes et lourdes portes se trouvaient devant eux cachant un lieux très aimé de Ron : les cuisines.

Ils entrèrent le plus discrètement dont ils étaient capables et se dirigèrent vers une partie de la cuisine où se trouvaient de nombreux placards. Harry esquissa le geste d'ouvrir l'un des placards lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-T'es sûr que c'est ceux-ci ? demanda Ron

-J'en sais rien , moi ! C'est toi l'expert des gâteaux au chocolat !

-Bon, attends j'ai une idée, tu ouvre ce placard et moi celui d'à côté comme ça, ça ira plus vite ! proposa Ron

-Okay répondit simplement Harry

Au moment où leurs doigts touchèrent le bois des armoires contenant les gâteaux ils furent projetés avec une force stupéfiante à l'autre bout de la pièce, atterrissant au passage dans des sacs de farine. Les sacs en questions explosèrent sous le poids soudain des deux hommes, couvrant Harry et Ron de farine dans toute leur longueur. Ils se relevèrent et tentèrent d'enlever le maximum de farine de leurs vêtements à la main. Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le regarda d'un drôle d'œil.

-Mais pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ! s'exclama Ron tout en fixant Harry qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Harry se contenta seulement de montrer le front de Ron à l'aide de son doigt tandis que les yeux de Ron s'agrandissaient de stupeur en voyant ce qui s'inscrivait sur le front de son meilleur ami.

Après s'être fais projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce deux mots étaient apparus sur le front d'Harry et Ron. Mots qui allaient faire jaser si ils ne disparaissaient pas le lendemain matin. Ils regagnèrent rapidement les chambres que leur avait confié Hermione et se couchèrent espérant que les mots auraient disparus à leur réveil.

Ils furent tout deux réveillés par leurs femmes respectives qui affichaient toutes deux des mines surprises.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard intrigué de Ginny.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda t-elle sur un ton qui l'obligeait à répondre à la question

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Oh, j'aimerais tout simplement savoir pourquoi le mot ''Voleur'' est inscrit sur ton front….

-Ah, ça…

-Oui ça !

-En fait, avec Ron, on est allé dans est cuisines hier et, figure toi, qu'en entrant dans la cuisine les mots sont apparus, mais on avait rien fait !

-ça m'étonnerais… Dis, moi, votre obsession maladive pour la nourriture n'a t-elle pas un rôle dans tout ça ?

-Eh, c'est pas mon obsession, c'est celle de Ron et puis…

Harry s'interrompit lui même se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il était allé ''voler'' de la nourriture. Ginny satisfaite par ces aveux déguisés clôt la conversation en partant se doucher dans la salle de bain qui leur était attribuée. Harry la rejoint quelques instants plus tard, et tenta de faire disparaître ce qui était écrit sur son front. Malgré tout ses essais il ne parvint pas à faire disparaître le message et allait devoir affronter Drago avec ce message.

De son côté Ron, ne se portait pas mieux, il savait qu'on ne le lâcherait pas et Drago le premier.

Vers neufs heures tout les résidants du manoir étaient attablés autour d'une grande table chargée de mets plus attirants les uns que les autres. Deux convives tentaient cependant de se faire les plus petits et plus discrets possibles après leur mésaventure de la nuit. Ceci était sans compter sur l'aide de Drago, qui n'arrêtait pas de les fixer, un sourire à la fois narquois et satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

-Allons, Weasley, tu ne manges pas ? l'interrogea Drago

-Hum, pas très faim… répondit rapidement celui-ci

-Ah, il me semble pourtant que tu ne manquais pas d'appétit cette nuit…

Ron ne préféra pas répondre à la provocation de Drago et replongea son regard dans le bol de café qui trônait sous son nez. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus puisqu'il avait eu droit au même genre de remarques peu avant l'arrivée de Ron. Tout deux étaient plus ou moins honteux, de s'être fait prendre comme deux enfants. Hermione quand à elle, sembla soudainement comprendre pourquoi le mot ''voleur'' était inscrit sur le front de ses meilleurs amis. Drago, avait encore fait usage de quelques sortilèges qu'il avait utilisé pour l'éducation des jumelles, qui leur avaient donné du fil à retordre, ils avaient souvent fait usage de ce genre de sortilèges, les forçant alors à avouer leur fautes et les empêchant par la même occasion de recommencer.

°0oOo0°

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un couple se baladait prétextant une ronde, pour pouvoir être vus ensembles sans éveiller de soupçons. Lexie et Josh, tournaient en rond depuis une bonne demie-heure faisant attention de se séparer quand ils entendaient un bruit. Josh avait pris la carte des maraudeur avec lui et pouvait ainsi repérer les endroits où il n'y avait personne.

-Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là maintenant ? lança soudain Lexie

-Oui, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, mais je suis sûr, que tu préfère me montrer… répondit Josh

-Ah oui ?

-Oui

-Okay…répondit Lexie avant de s'avancer de plus en plus vers Josh et de le pousser contre un mur, et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Sur le coup, Josh lâcha la carte qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Celle-ci vint se poser sur le sol, dégageant ainsi la page qui montrait les allées et venues qu-il y avait dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Ils ne virent donc pas qu'un où plutôt qu'une élève se dirigeait là où ils se trouvaient. Le petit parchemin portant le nom de l'élève indiquait ''Chloé Potter''. Celle-ci voulait simplement se rendre dans l'une des salle non loin d'eux, alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnu son frère en train d'embrasser une des jumelles Malefoy qu'elle reconnu immédiatement à cause de ses cheveux si particuliers. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise, elle fut tentée de leur faire remarquer sa présence mais se dit qu'elle devrait peut être en payer les conséquences. Elle repoussa une mèche rousse qui lui barrait le visage et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle finit par décider qu'elle garderait le secret ne sachant pas si ce qui se passait entre les deux personnes était vraiment sérieux. Elle repartit, en chantonnant légèrement heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

°0oOo0°

**Voilou, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas des plus palpitant, mais il est utile pour la suite des évènements… !**

**Donc dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, pour que je sache si ça vous a plut…**

**BizZz et à la prochaine… !**


	19. St Valentin

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bon, comme tout les deux jours, voici le 19ème chapitre ! Dans celui-ci quelques retrouvailles et rebondissements. J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Sinon, plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**BizZz à tous et merci encore de me lire et bien sûr de reviewer (Lol je ne sais pas si ça ce dit ou s'écrit comme ça… !) Bref, Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 19 : St Valentin

°0oOo0°

Lexie et Josh, ne surent pas qu'il s'étaient fait surprendre en pleine séance d'embrassade par Chloé et continuèrent donc de vivre comme il le faisaient auparavant. Pour Norah et Andrew tout se passait aussi pour le mieux ils étaient néanmoins plus prudents que Lexie et Josh. Le jour de l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons arriva rapidement. La nouvelle de la venue de ces élèves s'était répandue rapidement faisant chauffer l'esprit des garçons qui savaient que les filles de Beauxbâtons avaient la particularité d'êtres magnifiques. Lexie et Norah étaient agitées sachant qu'une de leur amie et alliée allait débarquer à Poudlard d'ici quelques heures. Elles angoissaient aussi pour le bal qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain ne sachant si elles devaient révéler leur liaison ou pas. Elles se trouvaient toutes deux devant l'entrée de Poudlard discutant de choses et d'autres en attendant la venue de Shanon. Chloé vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard voulant faire venir un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur sur le tapis.

-Salut les filles ! lança t-elle aux jumelles

-Coucou Chloé ! répondirent celles-ci en chœur, elle appréciaient réellement Chloé depuis qu'elles la connaissaient et pouvaient discuter de tout avec elle malgré leur petite différence d'âge. Chloé se révélant être une personne très ouverte comme sa mère, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de relation amoureuses.

-Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda t-elle l'air de rien

-Oh, pas grand chose on attends juste une amie…répondit Lexie

-Alexie ? l'interrogea Chloé

-Non, une amie de Beauxbâtons, Shanon. Répondit Norah

-Ah, alors comment se passe la cohabitation avec mon frère, Lexie ? questionna Chloé

Lexie ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre de question ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle se demandait surtout comment Chloé pouvait être au courant, même si les nouvelles allaient vite, le fait qu'elle cohabite avec Josh ne semblait pas être un sujet si important pour les autres élèves.

-Oh, il est juste invivable par moments, mais à part ça rien à signaler…mentit-elle Mais comment, ça se fait que tu sois au courant ?

-Oh, je l'ai appris, je ne sais plus comment, pourquoi tu à quelques chose à cacher ? demanda t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux

Lexie, saisissant l'allusion compris que la jeune Potter en savait plus long sur la question qu'elle ne le laissait voir, elle adressa un regard à sa sœur lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle pensait.

-Viens en au fait Chloé ! lança Norah

-Okay, je sais que vous me cacher quelque chose toutes les deux, je ne suis pas entièrement sûre pour toi Norah, mais Lexie, je t'ai surprise avec mon frère au détour d'un couloir…

-Ah…fut la seule réponse de Lexie, elle imaginait déjà son père en train d'étriper Josh.

-Rassurez vous, je ne dirais rien ! Rajouta Chloé, Mais soyez discrètes.

-Mais qui te dit que je cache quelque chose ? l'interrogea Norah

-Eh, bien ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, tu est plus calme qu'avant, plus de disputes et batailles dans Poudlard donc j'en conclue que vous êtes toutes les deux avec vos ex-pires ennemis…

-D'accord t'a gagné ! répondit Norah, Mais tu n'en parle à personne sinon on est mortes et eux aussi…

-C'est promis ! Bon je vous laisse, je dois aider Aaron pour un devoir de Divination…Vous êtes décidément pas doué dans cette matière dans la famille…

-Okay, salut Chloé, parvint à dire Lexie encore sous le choc

-Bye ! rajouta Norah

-Bon, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…déclara Lexie

-T'aurais pu faire attention ! gronda Norah

-Je sais mais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça…

-Ouais, bah la prochaine fois sois plus prudente… Eh, tu vois ce que je vois ? l'interrogea t-elle en pontant son doigt vers le ciel

Lexie leva les yeux et pu voir que des chevaux Palominos tiraient un carrosse bleu pastel. Les élèves de Beaubâtons arrivaient.

-Ouais ! Shanon arrive ! s'écria Lexie en sautant dans tous les sens telle une enfant.

-Hey, du calme Lex, je sais que t'es contente mais quand même !

-Pardon…répondit-elle un beau sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Peu après, le carrosse arriva à terre sous le regard époustouflé des élèves de Poudlard qui n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre d'apparitions. La directrice de l'école et ses élèves sortirent gracieusement toujours sous le regard des élèves, et plus particulièrement celui des garçons. Soudain une grande Brune s'agita dans tous les sens cherchant du regard deux blondes qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Lexie ! Norah ! s'écria t-elle dès qu'elle les eu repérés

-Shanon ! s'écrièrent ces dernières quand elles l'aperçurent à leur tour

Les trois filles se jetèrent presque les unes sur les autres tant elles étaient contentes de se retrouver.

-Ah, si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! s'écria Shanon

-Mais, nous aussi, on est contentes ! lança Lexie

-Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Shanon

-Oh, énormément de choses…

-Ouais, viens on va tout te raconter…s'exclama Norah entraînant son amie à l'intérieur du château

°0oOo0°

L'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard fit sensation. Tous les élèves voulaient leur parler et qu'ils résident dans leur maison. Quand aux jumelles elles avaient entraîné Shanon chez les Serpentard pour lui présenter une partie de leurs amis, avec qui elle se lia vite d'amitié puisqu'elle avait le même genre d'idée qu'eux. L'obscurité tomba vite sur Poudlard puisque l'on était en février, intimant les élèves à se rendre à la grande salle pour le dîner mais surtout pour le discours qu'allait faire Dumbledore sur la venue des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Lexie, Norah et Shanon rejoignirent Alexie à la table de Serpentard. Quand tous les élèves, ceux de Poudlard et Beauxbâtons confondus furent arrivés Dumbledore se détacha de la table des professeurs et fit face à l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui.

-Bonsoir chers élèves et bienvenue aux quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons, commença Dumbledore, Si j'ai fait venir quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons c'est pour rapprocher nos deux écoles et que vous appreniez à vous ouvrir aux autres. Ces élèves vont rester jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, c'est à dire une semaine. Bien, maintenant nous allons procéder à la répartition des ces élèves dans les différentes maisons.

Cette idée, fit aussitôt jaillir des exclamations de surprise de la part des élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues. Tout le monde voulait que les élèves soient accueillis dans leur maisons respectives. La vingtaine d'élèves de Beauxbâtons, se levèrent de là où ils s'étaient assis et se placèrent devant le Choixpeaux qui allait intervenir pour la répartition.

Deux ou trois premiers élèves furent envoyés à Serdaigle sous les acclamations de ces derniers, puis vint le tour de Shanon. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeaux sur sa tête, après une longue réflexion ce dernier l'envoya à Serpentard où Lexie et Norah explosèrent littéralement de joie. Quelques autres élèves suivirent qui furent envoyé à Pouffsoufle. Liam qui était dans l'un des derniers et l'un des rares garçon fut envoyé à Griffondor pour le plus grand bonheur d'Andrew et Josh qui retrouvaient l'un de leur amis. Les derniers élèves restants furent eux aussi envoyés à Griffondor, sous les acclamation chaleureuses de la maison. Shanon était entourée de pas mal de Serpentard enthousiastes, elle était l'une des rares élèves de Beauxbâtons envoyé dans cette maison et les jeune homme de la maison, lui faisaient rapidement savoir leur ravissement.

-Fait quand même gaffe à certains d'entre eux…la prévint Norah

-Oh, t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude à Beauxbâtons, c'est un peu pareil dès qu'ils aperçoivent une fille…

-Hey, puis faut pas s'inquiéter c'est une Serpentard dans l'âme ! s'exclama Lexie

-C'est vrai…admis Norah

-Ouais, pas de quoi, s'inquiéter, et puis je saurais me défendre !

-Exactement ! Approuva Alexie

Les quatre amies terminèrent de manger rapidement, elle se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cachots pour plus où moins faire visiter Poudlard à Shanon. Après quelques heures de visite Lexie et Norah laissèrent leurs deux amies ensembles pour se rendre dans leur appartements où Josh et Andrew devaient les attendre. Lexie rentra dans son appartement et y découvrit Josh qui s'était assoupit dans l'un des sofas, elle s'accroupit pour avoir sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Josh, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui eu pour effet de le réveiller. Cette fille ressemble à un ange ! pensa t-il un instant avant de l'entraîner sur le sofa avec lui.

-Tu t'ennuie tant que ça, quand je ne suis pas là ? demanda t-elle avec malice

-Peut être…

-Comment ça peut être ! Je ne suis pas la plus importante à tes yeux ? fit elle faussement vexée

-Mais bien sûr que si ! répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Ah, tant mieux alors ! s'exclama t-elle avant de lui donner un baiser

Elle le fit se lever et l'entraîna avec elle dans la salle de bain.

°0oOo0°

Quand Lexie se réveilla, elle ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi elle se trouvait sur l'un des épais tapis avec Josh au lieu d'être dans sa chambre puis sa nuit, si s'en était vraiment une à cause du manque de sommeil lui revint en mémoire, elle sourit à cette pensée et se tourna vers Josh endormit à ses côtés. Elle dégagea une des mèches de Josh qui s'attardait sur ses yeux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres afin de le réveiller. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à émerger du sommeil, et adressa un grand sourire à Lexie quand il ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ? l'interrogea t-il

-Non…répondit celle-ci se demandant pourquoi il lui posait cette question

-C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui…répondit-il avec un plus grand sourire que le précédent

-Hey, bien je crois qu'on la déjà fêté cette nuit ! annonça t-elle

-Oh, c'est pas grave, je suis prêt à la fêter une deuxième fois tu sais…

-Oui, ça je le sais très bien ! Allez viens je dois me dépêcher, je dois rejoindre Norah, Alexie et Shanon bientôt… déclara Lexie en entraînant Josh dans la salle de bain…

°0oOo0°

De son côté Andrew, ne voulait pas laisser Norah lui échapper, il comptait bien la garder avec lui toute la journée et bien évidemment toute la nuit. La Serpentard ,elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle n'aimait pas être retenue en cage, il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant elle aimait prendre ses propres décisions. Norah, espérait vraiment qu'Andrew cesse de faire l'enfant, voilà, un quart d'heure qu'elle s'était réveillée et elle voulait aller se laver, et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste pour sortir du lit, Andrew faisant mine de dormir resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle. Une idée totalement Serpentadesque (Nda : Expression empruntée à Allima ) germa dans son esprit. Elle se rapprocha d'Andrew pour se retrouver entièrement sur lui, elle fit courir ses mains sur le corps d'Andrew pour les faire arriver sur son entre jambes, Andrew sur le coup de la surprise lâcha prise, ce qui permis à Norah de lui échapper, enfin pour un cours instant. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil quand il ouvrit les yeux et fila dans la salle de bain.

°0oOo0°

Dans le manoir Malefoy, un couple se réveillait tendrement, Hermione contempla son mari un instant avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape pour l'attirer à lui. Elle ne fit rien pour le repousser au contraire. Elle desserra son étreinte pour sortir du lit et inviter Drago à se rendre à la cuisine avec elle. Le futur Malefoy, lui faisait durement ressentir sa faim et il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi avait vraiment faim. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, ils constatèrent que les elfes de maisons avaient dressé une table avec un bon petit déjeuner mais surtout parcourue de nombreux bouquets de roses. Hermione se retourna vers Drago ses yeux chocolats pétillant de joie.

-Ces roses ne sont pas arrivées là toutes seules, je suppose ? demanda t-elle

-Effectivement, elle ont eu besoin de mon aide… approuva Drago

-Je t'aime s'exclama Hermione avant de capturer les lèvres de son mari, ce dernier lui murmura un ''Je t'aime aussi'' au creux de l'oreille quand celle-ci se détacha un peu de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça vous savez ! lança Harry qui descendait les escaliers

Drago lui lança un regard noir, il avait presque oublié que Potter et Weasley étaient encore chez lui pour une semaine, heureusement le manoir était grand et il pouvait les éviter à sa guise.

Les deux couples accompagnés d'une Lohane ensommeillée s'installèrent autour de la table afin de se restaurer, ils furent bientôt rejoins par Ron, Lavande et Enzo qui venaient de se réveiller. Un elfe apporta bientôt les journaux habituels, les déposa sur la table et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Hermione fut plus rapide que les autres et s'empara de La gazette des sorcier, le numéro étant celui de la St Valentin devait révéler pas mal de choses. Elle ne fut pas surprise en trouvant quelques photos de ses filles étant donnée qu'elles étaient leur cibles favorites, allez savoir pourquoi…(Nda : Peut être parce que ça m'arrange ! ) Son regard pétilla lorsqu'elle vit certaines photos, elle tendit le journal à Ginny qui elle aussi voulait connaître les dernières nouvelles. Quelques minutes plus tard elle croisa le regard brillant de malice de la rousse qui reposa négligemment le journal sur la table laissant exprès la une en évidence. Lohane aussi curieuse de sa mère prit le journal et s'exclama ''Pourquoi Josh embrasse Lexie''. Cette phrase eu le don de réveiller Drago et Harry qui s'étaient tout les deux plongés dans la contemplation de leurs femmes respectives.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Drago

-Hein ? articula Harry

-Je crois qu'elle à dis…commença Ron

-J'ai très bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ! Le coupa Drago

-C'est pas possible la photo doit être truquée…déclara Harry

-Oui, ça doit être ça…approuva Drago qui préférait que la version de Potter soit juste, plutôt que sa fille sorte avec un Potter

-Elle a pourtant l'air d'être naturelle cette photo…lança Ginny

-Je suis d'accord avec Gin', répondit Hermione

Drago et Harry leur lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs et préférèrent penser à quelque chose d'autre. Mais le sujet revenait toutes les deux secondes dans leurs esprits. Ils ne voulaient pas voir leurs enfants ensembles, pour eux c'était totalement insensé et en particulier pour Drago qui refusait catégoriquement cette idée. Il se promit d'aller vérifier cette rumeur par lui même, et si elle s'avérait juste, ce qu'il n'espérait pas il ne répondrait plus de rien.

°0oOo0°

Lexie, Norah, Shanon et Alexie s'étaient réunies dans la salle sur demande afin se préparer pour le bal à venir. Elles avaient toutes apporté leurs robes et avaient fait apparaître dans la salle tout un nécessaire digne d'un salon de beauté pour se préparer. Elles étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de passer toute leur soirée à danser et à s'amuser loin du stress des examens. Elles comptaient s'amuser ce soir et elles n'allaient pas se priver. Tout en commençant à sortir leurs affaires elles se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres qui finirent par dériver sur un sujet que les jumelles préféraient éviter.

-Alors comme ça vous sortez avec vos meilleurs ennemis ? lança Shanon

-Oui, elles qui se juraient de jamais finir avec eux…rajouta Alexie en attrapant un fard à paupières

-Oh, ça va…grogna Lexie

-Hey, bien quoi, on essaye juste d'alimenter la conversation…argumenta Shanon

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle ! acquiesça Alexie

-Oui, vous êtes surtout d'accord pour nous faire dire ce que vous voulez entendre, répliqua Norah

-Mais, non on s'intéresse juste à vous… répondit Alexie

-Alors vous les aimez ? demanda soudain Shanon

-Oulà, tu viens de t'engager sur un terrain dangereux… la prévint Alexie

-J'ai tout entendu ! Répliqua Lexie

-Et ne compte pas sur nous pour répondre ! enchaîna Norah

-Roh, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent êtres butées quand elles veulent…

-Oui et ça c'est pas grand chose pourtant ! répondit Alexie

-Bon, vous allez au bal avec qui ? demanda Lexie pour changer de sujet

-Moi, j'y vais avec Kevin…répondit alexie le sourire aux lèvres

-ça fallait s'en douter…continua Norah

-Hey ! protesta Alexie

-Bah, quoi ? Je ne dit pas la vérité ? l'interrogea t-elle

-Peut être mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! La coupa Lexie Et toi Shanon, tu y va avec qui ?

-Oh, hier j'ai rencontré un beaux brun, dans votre salle commune, on a discuté et il m'a invité…

-Ah, cool, il s'appelle comment ?

-Hum, un certain Alexander je crois… répondit-elle évasive

-Il à les yeux noir ? demanda Lexie

-Ouais, il est magnifique ! s'écria Shanon

-Hey, bien, t'es mordue… !

-J'ai pensé à voix haute ? l'interrogea Shanon

-Il faut croire que oui ! pouffa Alexie

-Hum, pas grave, je survivrais…poursuivit Shanon en attrapant un peigne

Les quatre jeunes femmes continuèrent à se préparer tout le reste de l'après midi, faisant apparaître quelques plats à midi afin de se restaurer. Toutes sortes d'objets et de produits se succédaient dans la salle sur demande, des produits de maquillage, des affaires de coiffure, des vêtements de tout genre ainsi qu'une multitude de paires de chaussures.

C'est après des heures de ''travail'' que les quatre jeunes femmes furent fin prêtes pour le bal. Lexie portait la robe que Josh lui avait offerte faite de soie noire et dotée d'un décolleté avantageux pour la jeune femme. La couleur de la robe faisait particulièrement ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux d'un blond très clair. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, sans toutefois ne pas avoir oublié de les traiter avec de nombreux sorts. Norah, portait la robe qu'elle s'était achetée quelques jours plus tôt, la mettant à son avantage et soulignant la taille fine et le corps élancé de la jeune femme. Elle avait fait onduler ses cheveux qui retombaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Shanon était vêtue d'une robe rouge et noire, laissant voir ses jambes fuselés, elle avait rattaché ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche laissant s'échapper quelques mèches savamment choisies. Alexie était elle habillée par une robe bleu ciel faisant ressortir ses grands yeux bleus, contrastant avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Toutes quatre rassemblèrent leurs affaires, qu'elles firent déplacer dans leur chambres respectives par des elfes de maison. Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois dans la glace au cas où elles auraient oublier quelque chose puis constatant qu'il ne manquait rien elles sortirent de la salle sur demande et descendirent les escaliers menant au grand hall de Poudlard. Leurs cavaliers respectifs les attendaient au bas des escaliers un air passablement tendu et admiratif sur le visage. Tout quatre étaient vêtus de costumes de sorcier fait de grands couturiers du monde de la magie, la cravate de Josh avait depuis longtemps abandonné son propriétaire, la chemise d'Andrew était légèrement entrouverte, Kevin semblait impeccable pour sa belle et Alexander semblait plus ténébreux qu'à l'habitude, faisant mourir d'envie toutes les filles qui passaient devant lui.

Lexie et Norah, jetèrent un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour voir si la plupart des élèves étaient arrivés, en tant que préfètes-en-chef elles devaient entrer en dernières en compagnie de leurs cavaliers dans la grande salle. Quand tout à coup leur regard se posèrent sur deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans le hall. Leurs angoisses resurgirent brusquement crispant les traits de leur visage. Puis toute les deux lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise :

-Maman ? s'écria Norah

-Papa ! s'exclama Lexie

°0oOo0°

**Voilou, dites moi si vous avez aimé ce Chapitre, c'est important pour moi.. ! **

**Sinon, là je suis en train de rédiger le premier Chapitre d'une nouvelle fic, que je publierait ce soir si j'ai le temps ou demain, je ne sais pas encore ! **

**BizZz.. ! Et à la prochaine !**


	20. Révélations

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review, je suis super contente et elles m'ont fait, Très plaisir… ! Donc voici le vingtième chapitre, où comme le titre l'indique il y a pas mal de révélation, pour deux personnes en particulier… ! Dans celui-ci je met en avant un personnage que j'ai inventé mais que j'aime beaucoup ! Voilà, vous pouvez aussi le lire en écoutant les dernières chansons que j'ai ajouté sur Radioblogclub (voir mon profil pour le lien…) ! Donc, j'arrête de blablater et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 20 : Révélations

°0oOo0°

Lexie et Norah, ne s'attendaient pas à la vision qui se dressait sous leurs yeux. Leurs parents avaient osé venir les espionner pour le bal. Comment pouvaient-ils encore vouloir les régenter. Toutes deux avaient posé leur regard sur leur père qui les regardaient avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Voulant voir si elles oseraient se montrer avec leurs cavaliers respectifs. Un mouvement derrière leurs parents leur permirent de constater que la famille Potter avait aussi rejoint le bal. Lohane comme à son habitude gesticulait dans tous les sens à la recherche de connaissances. Lohane avait alors automatiquement bondit sur son frère qu'elle avait aperçu au pied des escaliers. Lexie et Norah s'adressèrent un rapide regard y faisant passer leur idées. Elles descendirent alors calmement les escalier dans l'intention de rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Une fois au pied des escaliers, elles prirent le bras qu'Andrew et Josh leur tendaient. Kevin, Alexie, Shanon et Alexander avaient déjà rejoint la salle de bal il ne restait donc plus qu'à nos deux couples d'y entrer. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et d'un coup de baguette poussèrent les lourdes portes qui s'étaient refermées. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sous le regard attentif de tous les élèves présents et des professeurs. Une fois arrivés devant la table qui leur étaient attribuée, les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois laissant passer cette fois-ci les familles Potter et Malefoy. Les rares élèves qui ne les avaient jamais vus pour de ''vrai'' , poussèrent quelques exclamations de surprise puis se calmèrent rapidement.

Dumbledore comme à son habitude, et comme le voulait la tradition fit un rapide discours pour déclarer l'ouverture du bal. Il mentionna les noms des personnes qui l'avaient organisé, et ce qui allait se passer. Mais ceci, n'était pas la partie qui intéressaient nos jumelles, l'autre partie du discours leur avait semblé nettement plus importante puisqu'elle mentionnait la raison de la présence de leurs parents. Dumbledore justifia leur présence par un manque de personnel pour encadrer la soirée et que les deux familles avaient bien voulu se porter volontaires. Lexie et Norah, connaissant leur père se doutaient qu'il n'était pas volontaire pour rien, si il était venu c'était pour voir si Josh et Andrew ne les approcheraient pas de trop près.

Comme le voulait la tradition les deux préfètes ouvrirent le bal avec leur cavaliers sous le regard attentif de Drago. Rusard qui s'occupait de la musique et par conséquent des CD, qu'il avait appris à manier lança pour le plus grand malheur de Drago un slow. Lexie et Norah en profitèrent donc pour se rapprocher l'air de rien de leurs cavaliers respectifs, provoquant au passage leur père qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil. Une autre personne dans la salle partageait son avis, Harry, avait du mal à accepter la lueur de bonheur qu'il entrevoyait dans les yeux de son fils lorsqu'il dansait avec la jeune Malefoy. Quand à Hermione et Ginny, elles, sautillaient presque de bonheur en voyant leur enfants se rapprocher enfin. Ginny, chercha des yeux Chloé qui devait elle aussi assister à la scène. Lorsqu'elle repéra une crinière rousse qui se révéla être celle de sa fille, elle lui fit de grands signes pour attirer son attention. Cette dernière, lui adressa un regard emplit de malice, avec une lueur qu'elle avait elle aussi possédé à son âge lorsqu'elle faisait des découvertes croustillantes ou tout simplement amusantes. La musique envahissait à présent la grande salle et les cœurs étaient à la fête, tout le monde regardait les deux couples évoluer sur la piste de danse avec une joie non dissimulée. Quand aux quatre personnes dont il était question ils semblaient avoir fait abstraction du monde qui les entourait. Lexie s'était considérablement rapprochée de son petit ami qui lui ne la quittait pas des yeux, et Norah avait nonchalamment posé sa tête sur le torse d'Andrew qui lui ne se rendait pas réellement compte que ses mains avaient quitté le dos de la jeune fille pour se placer quelques centimètres plus bas.

Le slow, se termina après de longues minutes au plus grand malheur des deux couples qui n'avaient plus aucune excuse pour rester ensembles mis à part le concours de danse attendu de la plupart des élèves. Les jumelles suivies de Josh se rendirent là où se trouvaient leur parents afin de les saluer. Hermione et Ginny leur adressèrent de grands sourires avant de les prendre dans leurs bras. Quand à Drago et Harry, ils se trouvaient plus en retrait, ne sachant comment réagir, pour commencer ils n'étaient pas sûrs de se qui se passait entre leurs enfants et ne voulaient pas subir les foudres de leurs épouses en réagissant trop brusquement et pour continuer ils tenaient trop à leurs enfants pour leur faire du mal. Drago, s'avança prudemment vers ses filles leur faisant comprendre d'un regard que sa ''colère'' s'était apaisée mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop le provoquer, sinon gare aux conséquences. Les jumelles comprenant l'humeur de leur père l'enlacèrent affectueusement. Quelques personnes s'étaient retournés face à ce tableau, n'étant pas habitué à voir le grand Drago Malefoy, faire preuve d'amour et de tendresse. Harry en fit de même avec Josh. Chloé, Aaron et Lohane les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Les discutions allaient bon train, et la petite Lohane y était pour quelque chose, puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Lexie ? l'appela t-elle

-Oui ? répondit l'interpellée craignant un peu la question de Lohane

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? questionna t-elle

Lexie de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi répondre.

-De qui tu parles ma puce ? demanda t-elle

-Bah, de Josh ! s'exclama Lohane comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence

Sur le moment Lexie se contenta de rougir fortement, chose qui ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'on lui posait une question embarrassante. Ce changement de couleur n'échappa pas à Drago, Hermione et Ginny qui regardaient la scène avec attention.

-Ah, mais qui te dis que je sors avec ton frère ? l'interrogea Lexie

-Bah, je vous ai vus vous embrasser sur une photo, et puis tout à l'heure quand vous dansiez vous avez l'air amoureux, et aussi…poursuivit Lohane les yeux dans le vague, essayant de se remémorer toutes les fois où elle avait vu les deux personnes complices. Elle fut vite coupée par un Josh qui réussi à sauver la situation, en proposant à la fillette d'aller boire quelque chose. Cette dernière hocha vigoureusement la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Lexie émit un soupir de soulagement en se tournant vers sa sœur. Toutes deux prirent également la direction du buffet, pour se retrouver à la fois plus près de leurs petits amis respectifs mais aussi et surtout, pour prendre un bon verre d'eau dont elles avaient bien besoin. Sur leur chemin elles croisèrent Shanon et Alexie en pleine discussion.

-Alors ce bal se passe bien ? questionna Lexie

-Parfait ! Répondit Alexie en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Kevin qui semblait bien s'amuser en compagnie de quelques amis Griffondor.

-Je dois reconnaître que les bals à Poudlard sont vraiment agréables ! Même si ceux de Beaubâtons sont géniaux ! Admis Shanon

-Contente de vous l'entendre dire ! s'exclama Norah

-Alors, on dirais que vous avez passé un bon, moment en ouvrant le bal… lança Shanon

-Ouais, répondit Lexie pensive en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Josh

-Mais, maintenant, il faut éviter les parents et ça c'était pas prévu… répondit Norah

-Je comprends, mais le concours est un bon moyen de rester ensembles, nan ? demanda Alexie

-Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une danse ! répondit Norah

-C'est vrai, mais il peu quand même se passer beaucoup de choses lors d'une danse…déclara Shanon

-Si tu le dis…répondit Norah en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille

Les quatre jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter un bon moment, lorsque Kevin entra en scène en enlaça tendrement Alexie. Ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux pour une énième danse laissant les jumelles avec Shanon. Shanon, qui partit rapidement rejoindre son partenaire, laissant cette fois les jumelles seules. Enfin seules, pas pour très longtemps. Lohane déboula entre elles, les faisant sursauter malgré le fait que la musique soit plus que forte. Cette dernière les entraîna un peu plus loin dans la salle où se trouvaient Josh et Andrew.

Décidément à seulement dix ans, Lohane avait hérité du don d'entremetteuse de sa mère. Elle pris la main de Lexie qu'elle plaça dans celle de son frère et en fit de même avec celle de Norah qu'elle mit dans celle d'Andrew. Les quatre personnes, devant l'invitation à danser que la fillette leur proposait, ne surent résister. Peut être parce qu'ils le voulaient eux aussi ? Il dansèrent donc ensemble pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs corps appelant celui de leur partenaire. Cette deuxième danse attira l'attention de deux pères qui redoutaient ce qui pouvait ou était déjà arrivé. Lohane, heureuse de son ouvrage, se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Ginny l'accueillit à bras ouverts, la serrant contre son cœur. Lohane pointa son père du doigt afin d'inciter sa mère à aller danser avec lui. Ginny comprenant immédiatement le message déposa sa fille sur le sol et se dirigea vers Harry, l'invitant à danser ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Lohane tentait de se faire une place à travers toutes les personnes qui dansaient et repéra ce qu'elle cherchait. Une tête blonde ainsi qu'une tête brune. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un beau sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'intervenir. Drago, enlaçait déjà Hermione y mettant tout son amour et sa douceur. Lohane s'éloigna alors, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, pour s'y installer et regarder le bal qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En cet instant, son cousin Enzo lui manquait, mais elle ne manquerait pas de tout lui raconter. Une personne était restée assise à la table des professeur. Un maître des potions dont elle avait entendu parler. Elle lui adressa un de ses plus beau sourires sachant au fond d'elle que cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il laissait paraître. A son plus grand étonnement ce dernier lui répondit, par ce qui devait ressembler plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

La fête se déroulait pour le mieux, aucun incident, de quelconque nature n'était venu perturber le cours de la fête. Même Rusard s'en sortait bien avec les CD qu'avaient choisis Andrew, Norah, Josh et Lexie. Seule la voix de Dumbledore, vint interrompre les festivités.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le directeur comme un seul homme, même Lohane qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Mes chers élèves et invités, le concours de danse prévu vas bientôt débuter. Que ceux qui y participent se mettent avec leur cavalier respectif pour pouvoir débuter. Les préfètes qui l'ont organisé ouvriront le concours par leur danse. Amusez vous bien ! conclut-il sous les applaudissements des élèves.

La piste de danse s'était donc vidée de ses occupants pour laisser place aux jumelles ainsi qu'à Josh et Andrew. Tout quatre s'étaient mis en position afin de commencer une valse, danse qu'ils avaient choisie. Lexie et Norah entrelacèrent leurs doigts avec ceux d'Andrew et Josh La musique fut lancée et les deux couples commencèrent à danser, suivant le rythme de la musique, accordant leurs gestes avec les notes. Les élèves, professeurs et parents ne les quittaient pas des yeux tant tout semblait parfait en cet instant. Lexie ne voyait plus rien mis à par Josh avec qui elle dansait, elle se sentait voler, chaque geste qu'elle faisait lui semblait parfait. Norah de son côté, avait elle aussi fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, un sourire éclairait son visage, le monde pouvait s'écrouler en cet instant elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte tant son bonheur était immense. C'est pourquoi, le geste qu'elle fit lui sembla tout naturel. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Andrew qui répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Une exclamation de surprise parcourut la foule, tous sauf, Lohane, Ginny, Chloé, Hermione, Alexie et Shanon semblaient surpris. Leur surprise se fit encore plus grande quand Lexie embrassa à son tour Josh. C'est le moment que choisit une certaine journaliste pour donner l'ordre à son acolyte de prendre une photo.

Les deux couples ne s'en rendirent pas compte, à l'inverse de deux personnes qui déversèrent toute leur colère passée sur eux. Drago et Harry, s'élancèrent comme un seul homme sur les deux intrus qui étaient venus perturber le bal. Des éclats de voix surgirent lorsque Skeeter et son photographe refusèrent de quitter la salle. Harry et Drago étaient rouges de colère, non seulement, leurs enfants sortaient ensemble mais en plus cette femme et son associé venaient les déranger. Tout deux déversèrent toute leur colère accumulée sur eux, tous leurs problèmes qu'ils relèvent du passé ou du présent, refirent surface les poussant à commettre certaines choses qu'ils allaient peut être regretter. Si bien, qu'au final, Skeeter se retrouva suspendue au plafond uniquement retenue par ses pieds grâce à Drago, et son associé vit son précieux appareil photo se faire réduire en fumée par Harry. Harry, releva les yeux vers l'ex photographe et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il le reconnu.

-Crivey ! s'exclama t-il

-Harry ! répondit le concerné comme si il venait de le reconnaître

-Oh, ne fait pas l'innocent Crivey ! Tu m'avais très bien reconnu ainsi que mon fils !

-Non, pas du tout ! Tenta celui-ci avant de se faire couper la parole par Drago qui s'approchait de lui, menaçant. Drago sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sous le cou, de Crivey les yeux jetant des éclairs. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer en cet instant, Crivey, ne serai plus qu'un simple souvenir.

-Je, te préviens, si tu touche, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus à ma famille, ma baguette ne sera plus que ton dernier souvenir. Sur ces mots, Drago, fit un simple geste de sa baguette en pointant le plafond détachant les liens invisibles qui retenaient Skeeter au plafond et partit de la grande salle rapidement. Skeeter criait, ne voulant pas finir sa vie contre le sol de Poudlard, elle vit son vœu exaucé lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans sa chute à quelques centimètres du sol et se sentit miraculeusement flotter dans les airs. Hermione était intervenue à temps, heureusement qu'elle pensait à garder sa baguette avec elle. Même si elle n'aimait pas cette femme, elle préférait la voir en vie plutôt que son mari ne devienne un meurtrier. Elle la fit se déposer sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard, et se précipita à la suite de son mari, afin d'obtenir quelques explications. Harry quand à lui était partit se calmer près d'un verre de Whisky.

Dans la salle, la musique se faisait toujours entendre, cependant aucun couple ne dansait ni ne parlait. Tous étaient soufflés par le nombre impressionnant d'évènements qui s'étaient produits dans les cinq dernières minutes. Si, on récapitulait : Les jumelles s'étaient affichés avec leurs ex-pires ennemis, Harry et Drago avaient faillit commettre deux meurtres, Skeeter avait frôlé la mort, et Hermione avait sauvé une vie. Dumbledore vint perturber le silence de mort qui régnait sur la salle.

-Bien, je pense que la fête peut à présent continuer lança t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait enjoué. Il fit signe à Rusard de mettre un autre Cd, et quelques secondes plus tard une musique entraînante se fit entendre invitant les élèves à danser. Après ça, le concours de danse reprit, permettant à quatre personnes de s'éclipser un moment.

Les jumelles avaient entraîné leurs cavaliers respectifs hors de la foule, pour s'expliquer sur les récents évènements. Ils se retrouvèrent non loin, de l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller parler à ton père Josh…lança Lexie

-Je pense aussi, mais j'ai un petit peu peur pour ma vie là…répondit-il

-Oh, ça va ton père n'est pas aussi impulsif que le notre ! Courage ! ironisa Norah

-En parlant de conseils, vous feriez bien, d'aller parler à votre père vous aussi…tenta Andrew

-Ouais… répondit Lexie faussement enthousiaste

-Bon, à tout à l'heure…répondit Norah, elle embrassa Andrew pour se donner du courage et s'engagea avec Lexie dans le Hall, tandis que Josh s'éloignait en direction du buffet.

Andrew, regarda les trois personnes s'éloigner, il s'apprêtait à aller chercher un verre pour se rafraîchir, quand une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour voir qui l'avait ''accroché'', et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Lohane, lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux verts. Celle-ci lui sourit, d'un air innocent, car tout le monde savait qu'au fond, derrière la plus jeune des Potter de cachait un petit diable.

-J'avais raison ? demanda t-elle

-Raison pour quoi ? l'interrogea Andrew

-Bah, pour ce qui se passe entre toi et Norah, et Lexie et grand frère…s'exclama Lohane

-Et qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer entre moi et Norah, et Lexie et ton frère ?

-Tu répond toujours au question par des questions ? l'interrogea Lohane amusée

-Pas toujours…

-Je vous ai vus, vous embrasser, tu sais !

-Et…

-Et j'aimerais savoir si vous vous aimez…fit-elle en lui adressant un nouveau sourire, pas si innocent que ça…

-Pour ma part je pense que oui…avoua Andrew

La fillette se mit à bondir de joie dans toute la salle et s'enfuit vers sa mère à qui elle chuchota son nouveau secret à l'oreille. Ginny, sourit en entendant ce que sa fille venait de lui confier, et adressa un sourire à Andrew qui les regardait.

°0oOo0°

Quelques instants plus tôt dans le grand Hall de Poudlard, un homme venait de s'asseoir sur les marches du grand escalier. Quand une femme et pas n'importe laquelle fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Drago ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ! ragea Hermione

-Ce qui m'as pris ? Tu me le demande !

-Oui ! Tu a faillit tuer cette femme, et je ne te parle même pas de la scène avec Crivey !

-Et alors ? Il n'ont qu'à pas se mêler de notre vie !

-Tu, sais tout comme moi, les raisons qui t'on poussé à intervenir de la sorte ! Au fond ce n'est pas eux qui t'énervaient…

-Non et tu le sais très bien ! Mais si ces deux avortons n'avaient pas posé leurs main sur mes filles, je ne serait pas dans cet état là.

-Je te rappelle, que ce sont elles qui les ont embrassé et non le contraire ! Elles l'ont fait de leur plein gré !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce sont Dubois et… et Potter ! fit-il avec une note de dégoût dans la voix

-Laisse moi te rappeler, qu'il nous est arrivé, sensiblement la même chose !

-Mais, c'est différent ! Là, ce sont mes filles !

-Les miennes aussi, je te rappelle ! Laisse les grandir ! Et tu sais très bien que tu n'arrivera pas à les faire changer d'avis… déclara Hermione en s'asseyant au côtés de son mari.

-Et pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas… ? l'interrogea t-il

-Parce qu'elles sont tout aussi butées que toi ! répliqua t-elle

-En parlant de filles totalement butées j'en connaît une autre ! répondit-il un fin sourire éclairant son visage

-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! gronda t-elle tandis que les portes de la grande salle s'entrouvraient laissant passer deux silhouettes. Deux silhouettes qui s'avancèrent vers eux dans l'intention d'éclaircir les choses. En apercevant ses filles qui se dirigeaient vers eux, Hermione se releva, soutenant par la même occasion Drago qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur arrivée perdu dans ses pensés.

°0oOo0°

Josh, venait de s'éloigner des portes de la grande salle, dans l'intention d'avoir une discussion avec son père. Il se retourna pour voir, Lexie et Norah s'engager dans le Hall puis reprit sa marche. Il passa devant Kevin et alexie, qui lui adressèrent un sourire de soutient puis se remirent à danser. Il chercha le buffet des yeux à travers la foule d'élèves qui dansaient, puis parvint à repérer Hagrid qui s'en occupait. Tout en se rapprochant d'Hagrid, il remarqua que la personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait en pleine conversation avec lui. Une fois suffisamment proche de son père, il s'approcha prudemment et tapota sur son épaule. Harry se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé et croisa les prunelles vertes de son fils.

-Je peux te parler ? demanda Josh

Harry acquiesça sans toutefois prononcer un seul mot. Josh reprit alors, afin de fournir quelques explications à son père.

-Je me doute que d'apprendre que je sorte avec Lexie ne t'enchante pas trop, mais saches que je ne changerais pas. Je reste avec elle et ça s'arrête là. Déclara Josh avec toute la détermination dont il était capable. Harry, ne prononça pas une parole au plus grand dam de Josh, qui préférait voir son père l'engueuler, plutôt que de se comporter comme un légume. C'est ce qui le poussa à intervenir une troisième fois.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu en pense ! s'écria Josh, sidéré par le comportement de son père. Harry, réagit enfin en poussant un soupir de résignation.

-Tu sais, ça a été dur pour moi, de voir Hermione finir avec Malefoy, et voilà, que tu t'y met toi aussi avec une de ses filles en plus. C'est assez dur à encaisser… annonça t-il

-Et tu crois que ça n'a pas été dur pour moi de constater que j'était tombé amoureux, d'une fille qui m'a pourrit l'existence pendant sept ans ?

-Probablement…Alors, je vais devoir m'habituer à l'idée que tu sois avec elle… Tu te rend compte que je vais devoir supporter Malefoy, plus souvent à cause de toi ?

-Peut être, mais avec ça tu arrivera peut être un jour à t'entendre avec lui…Par contre là, tu vas devoir affronter, quelqu'un d'un peu plus dangereux…répondit Josh, en désignant sa mère qui arrivait vers eux. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir subir la colère légendaire des Weasley pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il s'en remettrait. Josh, s'en alla avec Lohane en direction des portes de la grande salle pour attendre Lexie et Norah, qui n'allaient pas tarder à sortir.

°0oOo0°

Lexie et Norah venaient de s'engager dans le Hall de Poudlard prêtes à s'expliquer et à affronter la colère de leur père qui pour une fois devait être en parfait désaccord avec elles. Elles remarquèrent qu'il était assis sur les marches l'air pensif. Leur mère s'avança vers elles et les serra dans ses bras, leur murmurant un bref, ''Bonne Chance'', avant de se rejoindre à nouveau Drago, qui était sortit de ses pensés.

-Papa ? tenta Lexie en s'approchant de Drago

-Tu nous en veux pas trop ? poursuivit Norah

-Si, bien sûr que je vous en veux ! Vous auriez pu choisir, d'autres personnes ! s'exclama Drago, avant de se radoucir et de reprendre la parole, Malgré tout, je pense avoir bien réfléchit à ce que votre mère viens de me rappeler, et je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce que vous devez faire de votre vie amoureuse. Vous êtes bien assez grandes pour ça, bien qu'à cause de vous, je vais devoir supporter Potter père, plus souvent à l'avenir…déclara Drago, sans savoir qu'Harry pensait lui aussi la même chose. Lexie et Norah, fondirent totalement devant l'attitude de leur père, elles n'avaient vraiment pas l'habitude de le voir s'excuser. Mais, le voir leur donner sa bénédiction les surprirent bien plus encore, c'est pourquoi elles lui sautèrent littéralement dessus, l'enlaçant de toutes leur forces. Elles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elles entendirent un flash crépiter derrière eux. Elles se retournèrent et furent vraiment surprises de voir que leur mère tenait un appareil photo avec lequel elle venait de les photographier. (Nda : Logique pour un appareil photo, non !)

-J'ai vraiment cru que c'était Crivey ! s'écria Lexie

-En parlant de lui, c'est pas son appareil ? demanda Drago

-Si ! C'est le sien ! s'exclama Hermione devant l'air ahuri de son mari et ses filles

-Mais…commença Norah

-Comment j'ai fait ? la coupa Hermione, Un petit sort et il était comme neuf ! s'exclama t-elle Levez-vous tous les trois, et mettez vous côte à côtes on va faire une petite photo de famille ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle suspendit l'appareil dans les airs à l'aide d'un sort et enclencha le retardataire. Ils se placèrent tous les quatre devant les lourdes portes de la grande salle et sourirent devant l'appareil ensorcelé. Ils étaient tellement ''concentrés'' qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement laissant passer une fillette, qui au moment où le flash retentit se plaça à leur pieds adressant une magnifique grimace à l'objectif.

-Lohane ! s'écria Hermione faussement fâchée, devant la moue innocente que lui adressait la fillette. Elle la prit dans ses bras et s'avança vers la grande salle pour y entrer à nouveau. Pendant ce temps là, Lohane en profita pour lui confier, ce qu'Andrew lui avait avoué à propos de Norah. Hermione sourit en entendant ces paroles et s'engagea dans la grande salle accompagnée de Drago et Lohane.

Lexie et Norah, s'adressèrent un regard complice et rentrèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle, Norah fut accueillie par un Andrew content de la voir encore en vie. Tandis que Lexie cherchait Josh des yeux qui lui avait promis de l'attendre ici. Elle commençait à s'impatienter quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui embrasser délicatement le cou, elle profita un moment de ces baisers puis se tourna vers celui qu'elle pouvait à présent appeler son petit ami. Elle l'embrassa donc pour la deuxième fois de la soirée devant le sourire attendrit de sa mère qui les observait.

La soirée se termina donc sans incident, d'autant plus que Skeeter et son acolyte avaient quitté la fête avant de se confondre en excuse devant les familles Potter et Malefoy.

°0oOo0°

**Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous à plu, parce que moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire… Et je crois que c'est aussi le plus long que j'ai écrit...(Est-ce que c'est français ça !). Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé… !**

**Plusieurs autres rebondissements dans le prochain chapitre…**

**BizZz… !**


	21. Soupçons

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais les cours ont repris et les profs n'ont pas oublié de nous rappeler qu'il fallait préparer, le BAC, donc ils nous inondent de devoirs… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… Sinon comme vous avez pu le deviner, je poste enfin mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je vous remercie aussi énormément pour les review qui m'ont encouragé à écrire malgré le manque de temps… ! Et puisque j'ai d'autres Fics en cours c'était assez compliqué… Sur ce je remercie tout le monde et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 21 : Soupçons

°0oOo0°

Le bal se termina tranquillement, aux environs de minuit quand Dumbledore conseilla aux quelques élèves qu'il restait de regagner leurs chambres respectives. La musique résonnait toujours dans l'enceinte de l'illustre château, cependant la musique qui jusque là était plutôt rythmée, avait laissée place à de nombreux slow, dont quelques couples profitaient amplement. Malgré les quelques incidents du début de soirée, le reste du bal s'était bien passé si on omettait les prises de bec entre Drago et Harry qui ne cessaient pas malgré les ressentes déclaration de se chercher. Lexie, Norah, Josh, Aaron et Chloé partirent donc saluer leurs parents puisque c'était l'heure pour eux de quitter le château. Hermione et Drago s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin de la grande salle assis sur un sofa installé là et ressassaient quelques anciens souvenirs, dont ceux assez agités de leur scolarité et plus particulièrement de leur dernière année.

Hermione était appuyée sur son mari, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, tandis que ce dernier caressait le ventre déjà bien arrondit d'Hermione. En les regardant on aurait pu croire à un jeune couple, tout juste mariés et diplômés, malgré les années qui avaient passé il n'avaient pas réellement vieillit. Hermione avait gagné en formes qui faisaient d'elle une magnifique femme et Drago pouvait réellement impressionner les plus jeunes par sa prestance. Ces deux derniers discutaient tout en se dévorant du regard, une lueur d'amour et de joie éclairant leur regard depuis maintenant dix sept ans. Lexie, Norah et Aaron, n'osaient pas réellement les déranger tant ils semblaient heureux et offraient un si beau tableau. Mais après tout ils avaient une bonne raison de venir les déranger, Lexie s'élança donc dans leur direction.

-Papa ? Maman ? tenta t-elle en s'approchant

Hermione, ne sembla pas remarquer que sa fille lui avait parlé, puisqu'elle avait les yeux à demi fermés et avait l'air endormie. Drago, par contre lui réagit, en levant des yeux interrogateurs vers sa fille, sans toutefois ne pas prononcer un mot.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda t-elle craignant quelque peu la réponse qu'on allait lui fournir…

-Oui, vas-y…répondit Drago

-ça ne te dérange pas si j'invite quelques amis, pour les prochaines vacances au manoir ?

-Et, je peux connaître le nom de ces sois disant amis ? l'interrogea t-il, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur les lèvres, connaissant d'avance la réponse à sa question

-En fait, il s'agit de Chloé, d'Alexie, de Shanon, et de…de…

-D'Andrew et Josh…poursuivit Norah, voyant sa sœur dans une profonde détresse, après avoir fait elle aussi sa petite déclaration, elle afficha un sourire innocent à son père.

Drago, quand à lui durant, le cours instant ou ses filles avaient parlé, s'était délecté du spectacle qu'elles lui offraient. Il ne les avait presque jamais vues aussi embarrassés devant lui, d'habitude c'était plutôt les réactions de leur mère qu'elles craignaient puisqu'elles avaient en général commit une bêtise. Il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il allait leur fournir, mais préférait faire durer le suspense encore un petit moment histoire de les faire paniquer un minimum…

-Je ne sais pas, je devrais peut être demander à votre mère ? lança t-il le regard rieur

-Hum, oui si tu veux, mais tu veux vraiment la déranger pour ça…demanda Lexie

-…Et en plus je crois qu'elle dors, poursuivit Norah

-Ah, oui on dirait bien… répondit Drago qui le savait depuis un moment

-Alors ? demanda Norah qui commençait à perdre patience

-Je ne sais plus très bien…répondit évasivement Drago

-C'est ça ! Dis plutôt que te le fait exprès ! s'énerva Lexie qui était sur le point d'étrangler son père pour la torture mentale qu'il lui infligeait…

-Peut être bien….répondit ce dernier, continuant alors à provoquer ses filles puisqu'il ne leur donnait toujours aucune réponse

-J'en était sûre ! lança Norah triomphante

-Alors tu nous réponds ? supplia Lexie

-C'est d'accord…lâcha t-il

-D'accord pour quoi ? demanda Lexie à moitié surexcitée

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile Lex…répondit Drago le sourire aux lèvres

-C'est vrai, c'est bon ? T'es okay ? l'interrogea Norah pratiquement sûre de la réponse vu la manière dont elle sautillait dans tous les sens…

-Oui…répondit simplement Drago, Il n'était pas extrêmement ravi d'accueillir une fois de plus la famille Potter chez lui, mais il ne savait pas vraiment résister à ses filles, d'une manière ou d'une autre elles réussissaient toujours à le faire craquer, elles avaient bien entendu hérité de sa détermination. Et après tout il devrait bien se faire à l'idée que ses fille sortent avec l'un des Potter et Dubois.

Lexie et Norah, enlacèrent leur père, trop contentes de recevoir leurs petits amis respectifs chez elles pendant les prochaines vacances. Elles réveillèrent au passage leur mère qui s'était vue emportée par l'élan de ses filles. Elle ouvrit difficilement et regarda avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lexie et Norah finirent de remercier Drago et lui firent la bise pour lui souhaiter un bon retour au manoir jusqu'au vacances. Puis elles s'approchèrent de leur mère pour la saluer à son tour. Lexie lui fit la bise, tandis que Norah déposait un baiser sur le ventre arrondit de sa mère en murmurant un ''A plus petit frère !''. Aaron salua aussi ses parents et les trois enfants Malefoy quittèrent la grande salle pour regagner leurs chambres.

Hermione, regarda ses enfants s'en aller et reporta son attention sur son mari. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-On rentre ? murmura t-elle

Drago tourna les yeux vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres un instant. Il se détacha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je pense qu'on peux y aller maintenant…lança t-il

-Je devrais t'emmener à Poudlard, plus souvent…annonça t-elle

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es si tendre ici… répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres

-ça veux dire quoi ça ? Que je ne le suis pas au manoir ?

-Si, tu l'es aussi là bas, mais ici tu ose l'être devant tout le monde…

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, Allez tu viens on rentre…demanda t-elle

Drago acquiesça et aida Hermione à se relever. Ils saluèrent à leur tour toutes les personnes qu'il restaient dans la grande salle et rentrèrent au manoir bras dessus, bras dessous.

°0oOo0°

Lexie et Norah venaient de sortir de la grande salle dans l'intention de rejoindre Josh et Andrew qui devaient probablement les attendre. Les coiffures plus ou moins défaites permettaient de deviner qu'elles avaient passé une soirée agitée et c'était loin d'être terminé. Elles grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers menant à leur appartements tout en discutant joyeusement de la dernière nouvelle qu'elles avaient apprise récemment, a savoir la venue des garçons au manoir. Elles savaient qu'il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elles s'affichent trop souvent en leur compagnie devant leur père, mais il leur restait toujours leurs chambres…

-Tu trouves pas que papa à super bien réagit ? lança Norah à Lexie tandis qu'elles atteignaient difficilement le cinquième étage

-Ouais, je trouve aussi…Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment de sa part… répondit-elle

-Ouais, maman à sûrement dû faire usage de son merveilleux don de persuasion…

-Possible, mais quelque chose me tracasse quand même…

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sûre qu'il prépare quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Norah intriguée

-Il a accepté un peu trop rapidement je trouve…, alors je suis sûre qu'il prépare quelque chose pour compromettre nos plans…

-En même temps ça m'étonnerais pas trop de sa part…

-Normal, c'est un Malefoy ! lança Lexie avec un clin d'œil

Toutes deux se mirent à rire face à cette remarque, puisqu'elles avaient souvent fait usage de leur ruse pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient ou pour agacer les autres tout simplement. Tout en parlant et en marchant elles étaient arrivés devant les portes qui bloquaient l'entrée de leurs appartements. Sur ces dernières quelque chose avait changé, auparavant leurs noms qui étaient bien séparés s'étaient plus ou moins entrelacés. Ce changement les firent sourire, elles se saluèrent rapidement avant d'entrer dans leurs appartements.

En poussant la porte de son appartement Lexie constata que ce dernier était vide, à première vue il n'y avait aucune trace de Josh qui était censé l'y attendre. Elle se débarrassa de l'étole qui ornait ses épaules et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle la parcouru du regard et n'y trouva personne mis à part Sweety qui dormait paisiblement au milieu du lit, étendu de tout son long. Elle lui caressa doucement le ventre, tout en enlevant d'une main ses chaussures. Ces dernières tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle regarda par le fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard pour voir si il ne s'y trouvait pas mais ne le trouva pas. Elle repéra cependant deux silhouettes. Si la chevelure particulière de la jeune fille n'avait pas été aussi flamboyante elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention. La demoiselle était en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun d'à peu près son âge, qui semblait l'embrasser tendrement.

-Megan, murmura t-elle, Quand Norah vas apprendre ça…. Continua t-elle le sourire aux lèvres…

Elle se détacha de la fenêtre, pour ôter sa robe, bien qu'elle aurai aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour elle. La robe glissa rapidement, pour venir mourir sur le sol. Lexie, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain, afin de se détendre et se reposer. En entrant elle fut déçue de constater que Josh ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Elle ouvrit un robinet d'eau chaude ; ainsi qu'un robinet laissant couler un délicat parfum d'agrumes. L'eau qui s'échappait couvrait peu à peu les glacés et parois vitrées de buée. La pièce était à présent emplie d'un délicat parfum, Lexie, stoppa les robinet, empêchant ainsi l'eau de couler. Tout en dégrafant son soutient gorge elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Ses pensés étaient totalement dédiées à Josh, elle le voyait partout et ressentait un manque, puisqu'il ne se trouvait pas là. Ces sentiment l'effrayaient au début mais elle s'y était faite. Tout en pensant à lui elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait murmuré son nom.

-Oui, c'est moi… murmura Josh dans son oreille, derrière elle

Lexie fit un bon de surprise d'environ deux mètres ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le trouver là. Elle reprit ensuite le contrôle de ses émotions et lui afficha une mine boudeuse. Cet air qu'elle prenait faisait entièrement fondre Josh et elle le savait. Ce dernier tenta de se reprendre pour ne pas se jeter sur elle, d'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait seulement vêtue de ses sous vêtements, dont le soutient gorge menaçait de tomber.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il

-Pourquoi t'était pas là ? demanda t-elle

-Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il

-Parce que ! lança t-elle Réponds !

-T'es jalouse ? l'interrogea t-il le sourire aux lèvres

-Non, je suis pas jalouse ! s'offusqua t-elle, Pourquoi t'était pas là ?

-Parce que ! répondit-il

-Hey t'a pas le droit c'est mon excuse ça ! lança t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

-Maintenant, c'est la mienne…répliqua t-il en s'approchant d'elle

Il commençait à enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il restait à Lexie, caressant au passage sa peau si douce. Lexie, était heureuse de le voir avec elle mais s'interrogeait toujours sur la raison de son absence. Oui, elle était jalouse, et possessive par dessus le marché, mais elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de l'avouer. Elle préférait garder ça pour elle, et puis il la connaissait malgré tout, alors même si elle ne le disait pas il le savait. Lexie se trouvait à présent entièrement nue, tandis que Josh la regardait d'un air gourmand. Lui se trouvait toujours en costume mais pas pour très longtemps. Lexie le débarrassa rapidement de sa veste et de sa chemise, tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon. Peu à peu, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus dans le bain qu'avait fait couler Lexie. Josh, embrassait Lexie dans le cou quand cette dernière murmura : ''Je savais, que j'allais pas me retrouver seule dans ce bain…''. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire malicieux, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils s'aimèrent passionnément, durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

°0oOo0°

De son côté Norah, avait elle aussi attendu Andrew durant un petit moment. Elle s'était changée, pour se retrouver en nuisette et avait attendu au coin du feu avec un livre que sa mère lui avait conseillé. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, ses pensés étaient occupés par un jeune Griffondor. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par le crépitement du feux, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur Andrew.

Quand ce dernier poussa la porte de l'appartement il y trouva Norah endormie, étendue sur le tapis ses mains tenant un livre. Elle semblait dormir profondément, sa respiration était régulière. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il passa un bras dans son dos et un autre sous ses genoux et la souleva jusqu'à la chambre. Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'un coup de genoux et déposa Norah sur le lit.

Norah, s'était plus ou moins réveillée au moment ou Andrew l'avait soulevée, elle avait d'abord voulu lui faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée, mais elle lui en voulait un peu d'être rentré si tard sans la prévenir. Elle fit mine de dormir, tandis qu'il se déshabillait, il se plaça sous les draps, saisissant ou passage la taille fine de Norah dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent tout deux assez rapidement, l'un paisiblement, tandis que l'autre était rongée par la curiosité.

°0oOo0°

Le lendemain matin dans le Manoir des Malefoy Drago se livrait à se drôles d'activités. Il avait plusieurs fois fait le tour des nombreuses chambres réservées au invités et aussi celles de ses filles. Hermione n'avait cessé de se poser des question, puis avait finalement abandonné l'espace d'un instant pour se concentrer sur le dernier traité d'un grand médicomage. Elle avait l'esprit perdu dans ce que disait le livre, quand Drago entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne le remarqua même pas entrer, tandis que lui la regardait sans ciller. Il la trouvait si belle quand elle était concentrée ainsi qu'il en perdait le fil de ses pensés. Il se plaça derrière le fauteuil où se trouvait sa femme et souffla doucement dans son cou. Hermione réagit soudain en se détendant et en laissant le précieux livre lui échapper des mains.

-Je vois que j'ai toute ton attention maintenant… murmura t-il

-Je crois oui…répondit-elle en souriant

Drago fit le tour du fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur celui adjacent.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda t-il

-Oui, vas-y, répondit simplement Hermione

-Est-ce que je peux organiser les prochaines vacances ? demanda t-il

-Toi ? Organiser les vacances ? s'exclama Hermione avant de partir dans une crise de rire en se tenant difficilement les côtes à cause de son ventre. Drago, quand à lui, prit un air vexé et croisa les bras devant son buste.

-Pardon chéri, fit Hermione, en voyant son air boudeur, Mais, c'est simplement que je suis surprise… J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de te voir t'occuper des familles Potter et Weasley… continua t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, mais gardant toujours le sourire aux lèvres

-C'est vrai, mais ça ne te dérange pas si pour une fois c'est moi qui m'en occupes…

-Non, c'est bon, et puis comme ça , je pourrais me reposer…, Mais, pourquoi tu veux le faire ?

-J'ai mes raisons…répondit-il un sourire en coin

-Si tu le dis…répondit-elle intriguée

-Je vais te laisser j'ai un truc à finir, lança t-il avant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et de quitter la pièce.

Hermione attrapa un parchemin et une plume qui se trouvaient sur une table basse devant elle et écrit quelques lignes en souriant. Quelques instants plus tard son hiboux arriva dans la pièce, elle lui remis le parchemin, qu'elle attacha l'une de ses pattes et lui indiqua l'adresse où il devait se rendre et à qui remettre le message. Quand ce fut fait, elle se remit à sa lecture adoptant un air rayonnant.

Quelques instants plus tard, au environs de midi dans une banlieue londonienne une jeune femme, recevait du courrier, de la part d'un hiboux grand duc qu'elle connaissait bien. Au fur et à mesure où elle lisait le message ses lèvres s'étendaient en un sourire.

_Gin',_

_Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Drago à propos des vacances et devine quoi ? C'est lui qui les organise ! Ouais, je sais c'est un miracle ! Le petit problème c'est qu'il n'a pas arrêté de trafiquer tout et n'importe quoi dans le manoir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fabrique, mais à mon avis c'est qu'il cache quelque chose, alors quand vous viendrez, Harry et toi, ( parce que vous êtes invités), j'ai un truc à vous conseiller : Faites attention à vos fesses ! Pas de provocation ni rien, j'envoie aussi une lettre à Ron pour le prévenir…_

_Bises et à bientôt ! _

_Hermione_

Ginny, replia la missive d'Hermione et la posa sur le plan de travail où elle avait commencé à préparer le déjeuner. Elle caressa tendrement la tête de Lohane qui était en train de dessiner assise devant la table de la cuisine, cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire et se remit à dessiner. Ginny sortit de la cuisine et monta à l'étage.

-Harry ? appela t-elle, imaginant déjà la tête de son mari, quand elle lui apprendrait la dernière nouvelle.

°0oOo0°

Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques jours et Lexie et Norah, ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi Josh et Andrew étaient rentrés tard après la fin du bal. Elles en avaient discuté dès le lendemain et comptaient bien connaître la fameuse raison. Le parfum des vacances régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La plupart des élèves ne travaillaient plus, comptant les jours qui les séparaient des vacances, même certains professeurs semblaient obsédés par celles-ci. Au cours de cette semaine McGonagall avait à plusieurs reprises oublié de réprimander Lexie, Norah et Alexie pour bavardage intempestif, tandis que Rogue semblait ne pas se rendre compte que Josh n'écoutait plus rien au cours bavassant avec les autres élèves.

Lexie et Norah, se trouvaient à présent en cours de Métamorphose et n'écoutaient qu'à moitié ce que disait McGonagall, trop occupées à observer Josh et Andrew.

-T'as vu comme elle lui sourit cette conne ! s'exclama Lexie (Nda : Pardonnez le vocabulaire… ) en désignant Charlotte Sanders qui rigolait aux blagues de Josh

-Ouais, je crois, que tu n'a pas vu, comme elle se pavane elle ! répondit Norah en désignant une brune au yeux verts qui faisait les yeux doux à Andrew.

-Vous ne seriez pas jalouses toutes les deux ? les interrogea Alexie

-Non ! répondirent t-elles en chœur

-C'est simplement que je n'aime pas le voir avec d'autres filles…répondit timidement Lexie

-Et moi, j'aime pas quand les autres filles le regardent…poursuivit Norah

-C'est bien, ce que je disais, vous êtes jalouses…

-Peut être un peu…admit Lexie

-Un tout petit peu ! rajouta Norah

Alexie leva les yeux au ciel mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée devant l'attitude des jumelles puis tenta de se remettre à son travail. Le cours se termina lentement, très lentement selon Lexie et Norah, qui rêvaient de pouvoir arracher leurs hommes à ces deux groupies qui ne les lâchaient plus. Une fois le cours terminé elles sortirent de la salle et attendirent Josh et Andrew pendant vingt bonnes minutes, mais ces deux là ne vinrent pas. Elles commençaient à se demander où ils avaient bien pu passer, il était environ cinq heures et il était quasiment improbable qu'ils se trouvent au terrain de Quidditch vu le temps qu'il y avait dehors. La neige tombait à gros flocons et il était quasiment impossible de voir quoi que ce soi à plus d'un mètre. Le plus étonnant aussi c'est qu'Alexie avait elle aussi disparu, elle avait probablement dû filler voir Kevin dans la salle sur demande.

Elles marchèrent dans le château, à la recherche des deux Griffondor, mais ne les trouvèrent pas, elle avaient pourtant visité tous les endroits stratégiques mais il n'y étaient pas, ni dans la grande salle, ni dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Elle étaient à présent au deuxième étage et ne savaient plus où chercher…

-Hey, je crois que j'ai une idée…lança Norah

-Ah oui ? demanda Lexie pleine d'espoir

-Oui, et je me demande comment on a fait pour pas y penser plus tôt…répondit-elle

-Bah, alors, tu me dit où ? l'interrogea Lexie qui perdait patience

-C'est simple pourtant, dans nos appartements, on y a même pas pensé… elle allait poursuivre mais sa sœur l'entraînait déjà dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le cinquième étage. Norah peinait à la rattraper tant elle courait vite. Elles arrivèrent toutes deux essoufflées devant les portes de leur appartement. Le rose qui avait élu domicile sur le joues, témoignait qu'elles manquaient légèrement d'oxygène pour avoir couru si vite. Lexie lança un regard entendu à Norah et poussa la porte de son appartement.

Andrew et Josh étaient bien là, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls…

°0oOo0°

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère vivement que ça vous à plu, parce que j'ai fait de mon mieux…. Voilà, alors dites moi tout dans les reviews… !**

**Et puis, comme ça j'écrirais plus vite ! **

**BizZz et à la prochaine… !**


	22. Evanouissements et Grosse fatigue

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bon, j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible pour poster la suite, mais je ne sais pas quand le suite arrivera, car, j'ai un programme bien chargé ! Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, pour l'histoire et le lycée ! Bah oui ça fait toujours plaisir ! Donc je vous remercie tous énormément ! Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 22 : Evanouissements et Grosse fatigue

°0oOo0°

Rappel :

_Andrew et Josh étaient bien là, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls…_

Lexie et Norah, ne s'attendaient absolument pas à la vision qui se dressait sous leurs yeux, comment avait-elles pu oublier qu'Andrew et Josh avaient été leurs pires ennemis, durant sept ans…Elle auraient dû s'y attendre. De nombreux sentiments contradictoires se battaient dans leurs deux cœurs respectifs. Si on avait pris une photo des jumelles à ce moment là, elles auraient été sûres de faire la une de la Gazette des Sorcier… Sur leurs traits se lisait la surprise et l'incompréhension. Elles n'avaient prononcé un mot depuis que Lexie avait poussé la porte de son appartement, d'ailleurs personne ne parlait, quand une voix rompit ce silence.

-Bon anniversaire les filles ! lança Alexie, d'une voix joyeuse

Les questions que les filles se posaient en cet instant, étaient Comment avait-elles pu oublier leur propre anniversaire ? Comment avait-elles pu douter de Josh et Andrew ? Comment se faisait-il que tant de Griffondor et Serpentard soient mélangés dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer ? Et qu'allaient-elles trouver pour faire payer aux garçons leur mauvaise blague ?

Puis, soudain, les joues de Lexie devinrent aussi blanches qu'un linge, elle chancela légèrement pendant quelques secondes sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, puis s'écroula sur le sol, sous le regard abasourdi des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Lexie ! s'écrièrent simultanément Norah et Josh

Norah, se pencha vers sa sœur et l'éventa légèrement pour tenter de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Josh passa ses bras derrière Lexie pour la soulever, et l'allonger sur l'un des sofas de l'appartement. Tout le monde dans la pièce se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez la jeune Malefoy, pour qu'elle s'évanouisse, dont Aaron, qui c'était précipité auprès d'elle. Quelques instants plus tard elle repris connaissance pour le plus grand bonheur de toutes les personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, laissant son regard vagabonder sur toutes les têtes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? finit-elle par demander

-Tu tes évanouie…répondit Josh

-ça doit être l'émotion…

Lexie sembla soudain se rendre compte que Josh, venait de lui adresser la parole, elle traversa l'infime espace que le séparait de lui et s'accrocha à son cou. Josh parut en premier lieu abasourdit par cette démonstration de tendresse et répondit à son étreinte en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Elle lui vola un baiser et se leva pour faire la bise à toutes les personnes présentes. Personne ne prononça un mot sur le léger accident qui s'était produit et reprirent tous les activités qui avaient auparavant, c'est à dire leurs différentes conversations…

Tout en saluant tout le monde Lexie admira la salle qui avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Les couleurs de la salle et les meubles n'avaient pas changé, mais de nombreuses décorations magiques avaient été ajoutés. Une banderole rouge magique lévitait dans les airs où il était inscrit en lettres d'or « Bon anniversaire Lexie & Norah ». Une sorte de pluie magique couleur or, tombait du plafond, illuminant la pièce et émerveillant les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Alexie, Kevin, Shanon et Alexander discutaient dans un coin de la pièce devant un petit buffet installé pour l'occasion, mêlant mets et boissons, du monde magique ainsi que du monde moldu. Au niveau de la cheminé une montagne de cadeaux étaient jalousement gardés par Sweety, qui défendait quiconque d'y toucher sous peine de se prendre une boule de poils en pleine figure.

Norah, venait de remercier, Megan et un garçon brun qui l'accompagnait, ainsi que Chloé et Aaron qui s'étaient aussi déplacés pour l'occasion. Elle lança un Cd et partit rejoindre Andrew qui l'attendait deux verres à la main. Il lui tandis le sien et saisit une des mains de Norah pour la mener hors de l'appartement. Norah le suivit incrédule se demandant pourquoi ils quittaient la pièce. Il l'entraîna dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière eux. Norah le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, elle allait dire quelque chose mais Andrew la coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. La curiosité de Norah fut encore plus aiguisée après ce geste.

-Il faut que je te pose une question Norah…lança t-il nerveux

-Oui ? répondit-elle

-En fait je voulait savoir si tu voulait passer les vacances chez moi ? demanda t-il précipitamment

-Oh, euh, oui je veux bien mais…

-Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ? demanda t-il

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais en fait je voulais aussi t'inviter au manoir… répondit-elle

-Ah ? Eh, bien on à qu'à partager nos vacances…lança t-il

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Norah en s'approchant d'Andrew

-Je préviendrais mes parents…dit-il en passant un bras dans le dos de Norah

-Et moi aussi…répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Andrew tenant toujours son verre dans une main

Andrew dégagea une mèche du visage de Norah, de sa main libre, et replaça la mèche derrière son oreille, un colla ses lèvres aux siennes tout en murmurant :

-Je t'aime

Norah, ne réagit pas immédiatement et répondit au baiser avec amour, puis lâcha subitement son verre qui vint s'écraser au sol, éparpillant de nombreux morceaux de verre et laissant couler le liquide qu'il contenait sur le sol. Elle se détacha précipitamment de l'étreinte d'Andrew et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda t-elle

Andrew se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en lui révélant ses sentiments vu sa réaction.

-J'ai dit que je t'aimais, reprit-il sûr de lui, après tout si il l'avait dit une fois il pouvait bien recommencer pour elle.

Les lèvres de Norah, s'étirèrent dans un sublime sourire, où se mêlait la joie et l'amour. Elle s'approcha de lui, et prit sa main gauche qu'elle plaça au niveau de son cœur. Andrew sentait le cœur de Norah contre sa paume, battre à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait en lui murmurant à son tour un « Je t'aime ».

Norah, se retrouva peu à peu coincée entre l'un des murs du couloir et Andrew, qui était devenu un peu plus entreprenant, délaissant les lèvres de Norah, pour embrasser son cou, laissant ses mains vagabonder un peu partout. Andrew allait s'attaquer au chemiser de Norah quand une voix le coupa dans son élan.

-Vous avez une chambre pour ça… !

Norah, repoussa gentiment Andrew et fit face à Megan qui les regardait amusée.

-Hum, pardon…réussi à articuler Norah, tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement

-Bon, c'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois, faites attention, de l'endroit dans lequel vous êtes…A part ça, venez, Lexie à commencé à ouvrir ses cadeaux, elle ne voulait plus attendre…lança t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

-On arrive, répondit Norah

Megan, rentra dans l'appartement laissant le couple dehors, Andrew passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Norah et il entrèrent dans l'appartement de Lexie et Josh.

On pouvait voir leurs proches amusés devant l'attitude de Lexie, qui découvrait ses cadeaux, avec la maturité d'une enfant de cinq ans, s'émerveillant de tout et de rien. Norah, partit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et attrapa l'un des paquets qui portait son nom.

Peu à peu, les jumelles découvrirent des cadeaux venant de tout le monde dont leurs parents, qui avaient apparemment été mis au courant de la petite fête surprise. Robes, jupes et autres vêtements avaient été offerts par leurs proches et avaient été transporté dans leurs chambres respectives par des elfes de maison. Elle avaient eu pour cadeau, quelques livres qui les intéressaient au plus haut, point puisqu'elles nourrissaient elles aussi une grande passion pour les livres, quoique néanmoins, moins importante que celle de leur mère.

Lexie ouvrit son dernier paquet, qui était entouré d'un joli papier or, elle détacha les derniers rubans qui retenaient l'emballage et découvrit, une chaîne en or blanc, ou pendait un pendentif représentant deux lettres entrelacés, un L et un J. Lexie releva les yeux vers Josh qui la regardait étrangement comme perdu dans ses pensés. Pour le faire revenir elle se précipita sur lui, lui adressant un sourire séducteur. Josh, remarqua que Lexie portait sa chaîne et ne pu retenir des mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

-Je t'aime ! s'exclama t-il

Lexie resta stupéfaite devant sa déclaration, puis se remit les idées en place en répondant à Josh, qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Elle captura les lèvres de Josh, sous les yeux de Chloé qui agitait une petite fiole, un sourire satisfait au lèvres. Aaron, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle regarda la fiole et ses prunelles grises s'agrandirent de surprise quand il reconnu la potion qu'elle contenait.

-T'a pas fait ça ? lança t-il

-Fait quoi ? demanda précipitamment Chloé tout en prenant soin de cacher la fiole dans son dos

-Pas, la peine de la cacher je l'ai vue…lança t-il tout en dévisageant Chloé dans le but de la faire avouer

-Cacher quoi ? J'ai rien moi ! mentit-elle

Aaron attrapa la fiole si vite que Chloé n'eu pas le temps de réagir, il regarda la fiole intensivement et étouffa un rire.

-T'aurais, dû finir à Serpentard toi ! lança t-il

-Ouais, mais une Potter à Serpentard, ça le faisait pas trop, non ? répondit-elle

-Peut-être mais un Malefoy, à Griffondor, c'est aussi exceptionnel… Enfin bon c'était pas une raison pour mettre cette potion dans le verre de ton frère… gronda t-il

-Si, je ne le faisait pas, il n'allait jamais lui avouer ses sentiments ! se défendit-elle

-Ouais, mais du véritaserum quand même ! ça aurait pu servir à autre chose… lança t-il tout en se déplaçant vers le buffet

-Peut être… Mais, Aaron, attends, j'ai une nouvelle idée… ! s'exclama Chloé en se précipitant à sa suite…

°0oOo0°

A quelques kilomètres de là….

-William ?

-Non, on connaît déjà, un Will…

-Très bien, alors, hum…, Oliver ?

-Je ne sais pas ça me fait trop penser à Olivier…

-Okay, ah, il y a aussi Ethan…C'est sympa comme nom tu ne trouve pas ?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas encore ça, je ne le vois pas avec ce nom là…

-Je viens, de tomber sur Dylan, c'est beau comme nom, et avec un D comme son papa…

-Ouais, c'est vrais, que c'est bien mais je ne le sens pas… Désolée…

-Pas la peine de t'excuser et puis choisir un prénom c'est quelque chose qui se fait à deux…

-C'est vrai, t'as raison… Attends montre moi le livre, je vais en choisir un au Hasard, on verra bien…

Hermione saisit, le livre que Drago lui tendait et le posa sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux et posa son doigt sur l'une des pages. Son doigt voyagea quelques secondes sur la page puis s'arrêta sur un prénom. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lu à voix haute le prénom sur lequel elle était tombée. Un coup de pied venant du futur Malefoy, lui fit savoir que ce nom lui convenait parfaitement… Drago, qui avait entendu Hermione murmurer quelque chose lui demanda si elle avait trouvé un prénom, celle-ci lui adressa sa réponse, qui plût à son mari.

°0oOo0°

La fête pour l'anniversaire des jumelles s'était bien déroulée et tout le monde s'était bien amusé, les différentes personnes avaient peu à peu quitté la salle pour se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives dont Norah et Andrew qui étaient partis dans leurs appartements.

-Lexie ? appela la voix lointaine de Josh

Lexie ouvrit difficilement les yeux et rencontra les prunelles vertes de Josh. Son regard exprimait en cet instant de l'inquiétude, s'était la deuxième fois dans la soirée que Lexie s'évanouissait, où du moins il pensait. Il ne l'avait quitté que quelques minutes pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, et il l'avait retrouvée complètement endormie.

-C'est rien, je me suis juste endormie…le rassura Lexie, pouvant lire son inquiétude dans ses traits, ça la rassurait de voir que Josh, tenait réellement à elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était endormie si soudainement.

-C'est bizarre, pourtant je suis parti à peine deux minutes…

-C'est que je suis vraiment fatiguée…répondit Lexie les yeux brillants

-Je crois, que je vais aller t'emmener voir Pomfresh…

-Oh, non pas maintenant, c'est pas l'heure et puis, je te dis que je n'ai rien, tout ira mieux demain matin, ça doit être la fatigue…

-Si tu le dis…répondit Josh inquiet, Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien demain, on va directement à l'infirmerie…

-Promis, mais on en aura pas besoin…

Josh aida Lexie à se déshabiller, une fois cette dernière en nuisette il se changea rapidement et rejoint sa belle sous les draps. Lexie ensommeillée, posa sa tête sur le torse de Josh et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit dans les secondes qui suivirent sous le regard inquiet de Josh, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir si calme et si faible.

°0oOo0°

Dans l'appartement d'à côté Norah et Andrew fêtaient l'anniversaire, de Norah, comme il se devait autour d'un énième verre. Norah était allongée de tout son long sur leur lit, confortablement installée tout contre Andrew. Elle posa son verre sur la table de chevet et remonta les couvertures sur eux.

-Andrew ? appela t-elle

-Oui…

-ça ne te dérange pas, si je viens chez toi la deuxième semaine ?

-Non, pourquoi, ça devrais ?

-Je ne pense pas…, je ne cache rien, moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… ?

-C'était qui cette fille ? demanda t-elle

-Qu'elle fille ?

-Fait pas, l'imbécile ! La brune en métamorphose… !

-Ah, elle…

-Oui, elle !

-C'est Sandra, une Griffondor, mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

-Je ne l'aime pas ! grogna Norah

-Moi je la trouve sympa…répondit-il, quand il prononça ces mots il sentit Norah, se décoller légèrement de lui comme vexée, Tu ne serais pas jalouse ma puce… ? demanda t-il

-Non pas du tout ! répondit rapidement Norah, Seulement je n'aime pas qu'elle te regarde, ni elle, ni les autres…

-Tu viens de te trahir, Norah, tu est jalouse ça crève les yeux ! s'exclama t-il avec la furieuse envie de rire

-Bon, d'accord ! Je suis jalouse ! Et alors ça te dérange ? grogna t-elle

-Pas du tout ! Parce que je le suis aussi ! répliqua t-il devant le visage surpris de Norah

-Ah oui…Comme ça tu est jaloux…murmura Norah

-Parfaitement, et je n'aime pas ce type qui te tourne autour dans ton équipe de Quidditch…répondit-il

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le seul qui m'intéresse, c'est toi ! lança Norah, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Andrew…

Norah et Andrew, s'aimèrent tendrement cette nuit là et ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond. Il n'entendirent donc pas immédiatement les coups sourds contre la porte de leur appartement le lendemain matin.

°0oOo0°

Josh, avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, il s'était contenté d'observer Lexie dormir, promenant ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Il s'interrogeait sur la santé de cette dernière qui semblait constamment fatiguée, et s'évanouissait souvent. Il se promit d'aller voir l'infirmière le lendemain matin, quoiqu'en dise Lexie. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, il remarqua que Lexie était toujours couchée sur lui, rien ne semblait avoir changé chez elle, mis à par une fine pellicule de suer qui recouvrait son front, elle semblait aussi beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il passa ses doigts sur le front de Lexie, et constata qu'elle était brûlante. Il se leva rapidement et partit chercher un linge humide dans la salle de bain. Il revint avec un gant froid, qu'il passa sur le front de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un cil, et semblait plus inconsciente qu'endormie. Plus les secondes passaient et plus, Josh angoissait de ne pas voir Lexie se réveiller, ni même donner le moindre signe de vie. Il passa nerveusement deux de ses doigts dans la cou de Lexie pour prendre le pouls de cette dernière. Quelques secondes passèrent, et il constata qu'il était très faible. L'angoisse qui avait pris la forme d'une grosse boule au niveau de son estomac se fit bien plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il tenta de réveiller Lexie en la secouant légèrement, en faisant couler de l'eau froide sur son visage mais Lexie ne se réveillait pas…

Il s'habilla à la va vite et la prit rapidement dans ses bras et sortit de son appartement le plus rapidement possible. Il allait s'en aller directement à l'infirmerie quand quelque chose s'imposa dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Norah, s'était sa sœur après tout. Il la portait toujours, ses bras derrière les genoux et le dos de Lexie. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte et frappa à l'aide de son pied.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais personne ne lui répondait, ni même ne semblait l'entendre. Il recommença à frapper à l'aide de son pied mais cette fois bien plus fort, dans l'intention d'être entendu.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Norah et Andrew qui étaient uniquement vêtus d'un drap qui les entourait. Au départ, leurs visages exprimaient la colère, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé se faire réveiller de la sorte puis les traits de Norah, se muèrent en inquiétude, pourquoi sa sœur était-elle inconsciente et Josh si inquiet ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea t-elle la voix tremblante, en attrapant la main de sa sœur

-Elle ne se réveille pas et elle est brûlante ! répondit Josh, le plus rapidement possible, Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie….lança Josh en s'éloignant

-Attends j'arrive ! s'écria Norah en saisissant sa baguette

Elle prononça rapidement un sort et le drap qui l'entourait, elle et Andrew, disparu pour laisser place à leurs vêtements habituels. Elle saisit la min d'Andrew et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement courant derrière Josh. Il rejoignirent rapidement l'infirmerie, et furent accueillis par Pomfresh qui était étonnée de devoir s'occuper d'élèves si tôt, mais elle s'activa rapidement quand elle découvrit dans quel état se trouvait Lexie.

Elle la fit déplacer au fond de l'infirmerie, non loin d'une grande armoire contenant de nombreuses potions. Elle saisit l'une d'elles de couleur rouge, et en versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de Lexie. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nombre rouge s'éleva au dessus de Lexie.

-Quarante ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda Josh inquiet

-C'est sa température, s'écria Pomfresh avant de se précipiter à l'avant de l'infirmerie pour attraper quelques ustensiles et potions qui lui seraient utiles.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent elle fit de nombreux, examens à Lexie, et lui administra de nombreuses potions, sous l'œil inquiet de Norah, Josh, et Andrew qui s'interrogeaient sur la santé de la Jeune Malefoy et de ne pas la voir se réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda soudainement Norah à Josh, tout en caressant la main de sa sœur

-Justement, il ne s'est rien passé, hier elle était fatiguée et s'est endormie rapidement, quand je me suis réveillé elle était inconsciente, la suite tu la connais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Lexie…murmura Norah, en caressant la chevelure de sa sœur

Pomfresh, fit son apparition derrière les trois élèves portant une masse importante de papiers, elle semblait avoir du mal à tout faire tenir dans ses bras, et la pile de papier menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Elle allait annoncer quelque chose quand les draps sous lesquels se trouvaient Lexie remuèrent. Tout tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit ou regardait Pomfresh et possédaient le même air surpris. Lexie venait de bouger, elle remuait dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard.

Pomfresh, lâcha la pile de papier qu'elle tenait auparavant dans ses bras pour se précipiter sur sa patiente. Les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt voletèrent dans les airs. Une bonne partie des papiers vinrent s'écraser sur le sol, mais une infime partie voletèrent en direction des élèves qui s'affairaient autour de Lexie en compagnie de Pomfresh, dont une feuille qui vint se poser sur Norah. Cette dernière allait chasser le bout de papier quand son regard tomba sur quelques notes griffonnés à la va vite. Elle regarda le morceau de parchemin hébétée…

°0oOo0°

**Voilà :p ! Bon vous voyez, les garçons n'ont pas fait de bêtise ! Mais Lexie ne se trouve pas dans un super état… ! Enfin bon, à vous de réagir sur ce chapitre, alors dites mois absolument ce que vous en pensez… ! **

**Parce que je vais avoir besoin d'encouragements pour écrire la suite vu le boulot que j'ai déjà, alors j'attend de vous quelques reviews ! Du chantage ? Nannn !**

**BizZz et à la prochaine… ! (Si il y a des reviews… !) **


End file.
